The Gathering
by THEBLACKJACK94
Summary: A college student and his typhlosion are invited to participate in a nationwide Pokemon tournament. Little do they know that they will be involved in an evil and nefarious plot. MANY poke/human lemons. Because I love them.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! I've been planning this story for a long time. Many, MANY Ideas have passed through my amazing mind so far. Well, I'm gonna go ahead and lay down some ground rules, since this will be a very smut-involved story.

1. I like straight pairings, girl-girl pairings and things of that nature.

2. I really like pokemon porn, and porn of various movies, video games, animes and cartoons, so if you want a story about a certain pairing, submit it to me via PM and I MIGHT write it.

3. This will be a chronological story with all the events set in place, if you have a request for me, see rule 2.

4. There will be absolutely NO yaoi, hardcore BDSM (leather masks, pegging), incest (will write incest in very special cases), hardcore rape (will write softcore rape where the victim begins to like it), scat fetish (shit) or water sports (pissing).

5. I love the pokemon games for Gameboy Advance and DS. I _**HATE**_ the anime. I will only be borrowing a couple things from it. (Such as pokemon being able to learn English with the proper training.)

Now that we have that all settled, I'll introduce you to the main characters in this story.

Logan McAllister

Species: Human

Sex: Male

Age:19

Height:6'3"

Weight:230 pounds (mostly muscle, but he's got a bit of a belly.)

Logan tells the story and is the main character

Nova

Species: Typhlosion

Sex: Female

Age: 13 (in my story, pokemon mature a lot faster than humans, but they live just as long.)

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 170 Pounds

She belongs to Logan, eventually becomes his flame. (HA! Fire-type pun ^.^) Never uses a poke ball.

Alan Hutch

Species: Human

Sex: Male

Age: 16

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 225 pounds

Logan's Cousin

Jade

Species: Gardevoir

Sex: Female

Age: 11

Height:5'5"

Weight: 123 pounds (unlike most Gardevoir, she's got boobs and an ass :D)

She belongs to Alan, they eventually go steady. Speaks through telepathy.

Logan's other Pokemon:

Flametail- Male Charizard

Lockjaw- Male Feraligatr (was originally going to be a krookodile, but I like Feraligatr more)

Blaze- Female Arcanine

Lucy- Female Lucario

Rose- Female Serperior

Alan's other Pokemon:

Bone- Male Rampardos

Cleopatra- Female Persian

Radiation- Male Infernape

Leviathan- Male Gyarados

Samurai- Male Samurott

Alright…without any further bullshit….

THE GATHERING

Chapter 1

My name is Logan McAllister, and this is the story of how my life went from normal, to okay, to crazy, to fucking insane. This is the story of how I developed a romantic relationship with my Typhlosion. Her name is Nova. She has been my main pokemon since I was six, and quite frankly, my best friend until recent events. Well, her and my cousin, Alan.

I was nineteen years old. I was in my routine, weekly battle with Alan, who was sixteen. I had my own apartment, (I had moved out when I was 18) and was doing pretty well for myself. I was attending College, and had a job at the University Café. I had to work hard to support Alan, who was a junior in high school, and was living with me.

"Nova! Use flamethrower!" I yelled. Nova unleashed a swirling torrent of flames from her mouth. Alan was ready.

"Dodge it, Bone!" Alan said. Bone used the speed his rather large legs supplied him with and jumped out of the way of the flames. As he landed from his jump, I saw my opportunity.

"Hit 'im with a flame wheel!" I ordered. Nova charged for Bone at top speed and rolled into a scorching wheel of flames. She collided with the Rampardos, sending him flying back 15 feet. He hit a boulder which had not made things any better for the dinosaur pokemon.

"Use horn attack!" Alan said after Bone recovered. With a battle cry, Rampardos charged, head first at Nova. She easily dodged this. See, Nova wasn't a normal Typhlosion. She is more streamlined than the average Typhlosion, possessing very feminine curves and body features. Instead of the harsh, unforgiving eyes most Typhlosion have, her eyes are soft and caring. (That quickly changes whenever she is angry, though.) She moves with all the grace most Typhlosion have on all fours, on two feet. Bone stumbled and tripped because he missed.

"Nova, use Giga Impact!" Nova connected with a huge punch as soon as Bone stood up, knocking him straight out. Alan withdrew his fallen pokemon with his poke ball.

"Great job, Nova." I said.

"Thanks. You too." She responded with her voice that sounded like a human girl's. Now, I know what you're thinking. 'WHAT? A POKEMON THAT CAN TALK? NO WAY! THAT'S BULLSHIT!' Well, there is something called _English lessons._ But that shit isn't cheap. When I was twelve, and she was six, a quilava at the time, I had started to try to teach her English for fun, and to my complete surprise, she had started, she had started to learn a few words such as "Logan" and "TV". So I begged my father to let my get a job at the local poke mart to pay for English lessons for her. He thought I was kidding until I got her to speak for him. He fainted. Luckily, my father was friends with my teacher from school at the time, so we worked out a deal. As long as I forked over half of my paycheck to him, he would teach her. And considering how English lessons for a pokemon are close to $1,500 a month nowadays, that was a pretty sweet deal. By the time I was sixteen, Nova was having complete conversations with me. I discontinued the lessons when I was 17, but Nova and I go to visit old Mr. Pitrard occasionally.

"Alright, Logan. You were lucky enough to win that one." Alan said.

"Are you kidding? Nova here didn't even take a damned hit." I retorted.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's see how you like _this." He said as he pulled out a poke ball. "Get 'er, Leviathan!" He threw the ball, and with a flash of light, a 21 foot tall Gyarados appeared._

"_You wanna take this one?" I asked Nova._

"_I'm good for whatever." She said, stretching._

"_I mean, I can send in Rose and you could take a little break." I said._

"_But I'm not tired at all." She said. "I can still fight." _

"_I've seen Alan's Gyarados. Sometimes it has a hard time stopping once it gets going." I said. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt too badly." She blushed a little._

"_What're you trying to say? You don't think I could beat him?" She put her hands on her hips, tapping her foot._

"_No…of course that's not it. You're the pokemon I believe in the most. If anyone could kick that serpent's ass, it would be you." I said. "He's just a water type. I've seen hydro pump used against you before, and I don't wanna see it again. So I'm sending in Rose." She huffed a little and blushed a little more through her tan fur, and crossed her arms._

"_Come on! Let's get it goin'!" Alan yelled._

"_I could take him….but okay." Nova said. She walked past me and kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks for worrying about me." I looked at her. _

"_No problem." I said. "Alright. Get out there, Rose!" Nova went and sat on a stump. My serperior emerged from the poke ball, ready to fight. She was larger than the average serperior, at 13 feet tall, she was a little more than half the size of Leviathan. _

"_Dragon rage, Leviathan!" Alan said. Puple flames blew from Gyarados' mouth._

"_Dodge it, Rose!" I said, but it was too late. The flames scorched Rose and she yelled out in pain. She landed from her jump in a heap. I ran to her._

"_Rose, are you okay?" I said. " Have a burn heal." I said. I sprayed it on her burns and she recovered. _

"_Get out there and kick his ass, girl." I said. She nodded and smiled. I went back to where I was standing. _

"_Let's continue." Alan said. "Leviathan, use hydro pump!" With a roar, Leviathan shot out a huge column of water from his mouth. It collided with Rose and sent her back a few feet, but she stood tall. As the onslaught of water ended, I laughed to myself. Alan had fallen into my trap. _

"_Alan, what was the forecast for today?" I asked._

"_Sunny with a couple of clouds, why?" He responded. I looked at Rose, who was sopping wet. She looked at me and nodded. She knew what I was doing. We were battling in an open field with the sun shining down on us. _

"_What happens when you give a plant water and sunlight?" I rhetorically asked him with a grin. His eyes grew wide. He looked at Rose, who rose up to her full height and stared down Leviathan. _

"_Oh shit…" He said. _

"_Rose," I said. Rose's ears perked up. "Use leaf blade." All the leaves on the end of her tail assembled into one large blade. Rose jumped at Leviathan. Alan panicked._

"_Use ice fang!" He said. But Leviathan could not keep up with Rose. Rose dodged all the attacks and started delivering cuts and slashes with her blade. After about six slashes, she jumped away. Leviathan was dazed and swaying, about to topple over._

"_Leaf Storm, Rose!" I yelled. Rose waved her massive tail, and multiple hundreds of razor sharp leaves appeared behind her, with a cry, she waved her tail in front of her, and all the leaves shot toward Leviathan, making hundreds of cuts over his body. He roared and collapsed to the ground. _

"_Hell yeah, Rose! You got 'im!" I said. Rose cried out in victory. Alan withdrew Leviathan. _

"_Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" He said. _

"_Oh, come on." I said. "A trip to the pokemon center and he'll be fine."_

"_Let's finish this, Jade." Alan said as he threw another poke ball. Out came his Gardevoir. I knew when Alan brought out Jade, he was getting serious._

"_Use Telekinesis, Jade!" Alan said. I saw Jade's eyes turn pure, bright, glowing blue. She lifted her hand. As she did this, Rose lifted off the ground. She was a sitting duck._

"_Get her with psybeam, now, Jade." Alan commanded. Jade shot a ray from her hand and it struck Rose dead center. "Psychic." Alan continued. Jade's eyes glowed a bright blue and she looked at Rose in the eyes. Rose tensed up, and fainted. Jade put Rose down on the ground. I withdrew Rose. Alan was laughing. _

"_You should see your face!" He said between breaths. _

"_Go, Lucy." I threw the poke ball and Lucy emerged. "Use aura sphere Lucy." She charged up a blue, glowing ball in her hands and threw it at Jade. Jade dadged this. _

"_Psycho break!" Alan said. _

"_Close combat!" I yelled. Lucy ran at Jade, fists raised. Jade merely looked at Lucy with her bright blue eyes and Lucy stumbled and stopped. Lucy's eyes grew wide. Jade waved her hand, and Lucy fainted._

"_Damn it." I said. _

"_Is that three of yours I've beaten?" Alan said facetiously. _

"_I've beaten three of yours too, dumbass." I responded. Nova walked past me._

"_Let me take her." She said._

"_Bu-" I started._

"_I got this." She interrupted._

"_Make your move, Logan." Alan said with a smirk._

'_I must say, Nova is very skilled. Beautiful, too.' I heard a voice say in my head. The voice was that of a woman._

'_Who is this?' I thought._

'_It's me, Jade.' She said. 'I'm speaking to you telepathically. I'm sorry I've never spoken to you before, I just didn't know how you would take me inside your head.'_

'_Oh, no it's cool.' I responded. 'Wait! Don't be reading my mind to predict attacks. You know how unfair that would be.' _

'_Don't worry, I'm not. My intentions are strictly honorable.' She responded._

"_Are you ready, Nova?" I asked her._

"_As I'll ever be." She said, getting in her battle stance. "You might want to back up." Her back flames flared and popped. I looked at Jade, her eyes were glowing bright blue, she was charging a shadow ball and her dress was flaring up with all the power. _

"_Remember, Nova," I said, sweating from all the heat she was giving off. "Don't-"_

"_Don't look into her eyes?" Nova interrupted. "I know I saw what she did to Lucy." The air temperature escalated heavily around Nova and I was sweating heavily._

"_Nova use-"_

"_Wait!" Alan said._

"_WHAT!" Nova and I yelled, basically in unison._

"_It's been ten minutes." He replied._

"_Oh yeah, that's right. You know that's true. We agreed on a ten minute battle only. Well, to be continued I guess." I said. "Come on, guys. Let's go to the pokemon center." _

"_Cool with me." Alan said as he withdrew Jade. Nova was busy thinking otherwise._

_\ "Oh, COME ON!" She yelled._

"_Sorry, Nova. Let's go." I said. She followed me, grumbling, to the pokemon center._

_After we got home form the pokemon center, I cooked dinner and we ate. Afterwards, Alan, Jade, Nova and I settled in the living room to watch The Dark Knight. After about an hour, I started to fall asleep. Alan had already went to bed and it was now just Nova and I. As we sat and watched Heath Ledger as the Joker, I was brought out of my sleepiness by Nova's voice._

"_Logan?" She said. _

"_Whoa, yeah, yah. I wasn't asleep." I responded._

"_I need to tell you something." She said. _

"_Okay, shoot." I continued, rubbing my eyes. I looked at her. She was fidgeting with her fingers a lot and blushing really deeply. _

"_I-…I-…I don't like the way you just quit on the battle earlier." She finished quickly._

"_Oh… well we'll probably continue it later. You'll get to fight Jade." I said._

"_Good." She said and stood up. "Well…shall we go to bed?" She said._

"_Sure." I responded. We went to my bedroom and I got out Nova's fireproof back cover, to prevent any sleepy third degree burns. We laid down. (Nova usually sleeps in my bed.) I turned off the lamp. In the darkness, I felt her move. She hugged onto me and we fell asleep like that._

_Sorry guys…no smut in the first chapter. This was just the introduction. There will be ass tons of smut, though. And you guys are gonna LOVE it…yep. First sex will be in the next chapter, so, you guys don't have a very long time to wait. Stories that are also coming down the pike-_

_Pokemon- Legendaries, Female Lucario/Male Trainer, Female Gardevoir/Male Trainer, Female Zoroark/Female trainer_

_Mortal Kombat- Kitana/Mileena, Kitana/Jade, Scorpion/Mileena_

_Sonic- Rouge/Blaze, Amy/Cream, Cream/Vanilla, Shadow/ Blaze_

_Naruto- Sakura/Ino, Hinata/Sakura, Temari/Tenten_

_Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends- Frankie/Mac's Mom_

_Billy and Mandy- Mandy/Mindy_

_The Elder Scrolls Series- Nord Male/Khajiit Female_

_(A whole bunch of other ideas. Remember, if you have a request PM me, and I'll take a look.)_

_Remember to review! Thanks, guys. MERRY CHRISTMAS!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hellooo, everyone. Back again with the second chapter. I already have the first five chapters written out, so I'll be updating pretty frequently. This is the first chapter with smut, and I'm kind of a beginner poke-smut writer, so constructive criticism is welcome. I don't own typhlosion or any of the other pokemon featured in this story…blah, blah blah…

Chapter 2

I woke up the next day at 6:30 am. I (very groggily) went into my bathroom and closed the door behind me. I turned on the shower and sat on the toilet, waiting for the water to get hot. (It usually took about 10-15 minutes) So I had some time to kill. I walked to the door and quietly opened it, checking to see if Nova was still asleep, which she was. I closed the door, locked it, dropped my pajama pants, sat on the toilet and let my mind roam free. I thought of myself, completely naked, sitting on my bed. My bedroom door opened, and in walked Nova. I covered myself up with the sheets and said-

"Nova! I'm sorry you had to see that. I don't know wh-" I stopped myself because while I was talking, she walked across the room and got on her hands and knees in front of me. By this time my cock was fully erect, both in real life and in the fantasy. Nava grabbed my throbbing seven and a half inch dick in her hand.

"I want you, Logan. I want you and I _will_ have you." After she said this, she pulled me off the bed and got me to stand. She got onto her knees and put my cock into her hot, moist mouth. My body stiffened as I groaned out in ecstasy. Working her tongue around my cock with exceptional skill, she began to bob her head, sucking at my dick. After about fifteen more seconds, she took it out of her mouth and started stroking it, hard.

"I know you want this too…" She took my hard tool back into her mouth and kept suckling at it. I moaned loudly. I put my hand on her furry head and looked down at her, working my cock.. She was looking up at me in pure lust. I fell back on the bed.. She took it out and crawled on top of my. Her breasts pushed against my chest as I felt her hot breath on my face. It smelled of orange tic-tacs, which was a given because she loved orange tic-tacs. I reached a hand down between her legs and slid my middle finger into her (very tight) lower entrance. She moaned and mashed her lips against mine, slipping her tongue into my mouth. I did the same. After a few seconds, she broke the kiss and positioned herself over my tool. I sucked my finger clean of her juices. It tasted a lot like dentine fire gum.

"Take me, Logan!" She said as she started to drop down.

I blew my load all over the bathroom floor. It took me about a half a minute to clean the mess up. Afterwards, I got into the shower and started to clean myself off and wash myself. I thought about what I had just wanked off to. I had always been taught that sexual relations with a Pokemon were wrong…so why did it feel so right? I had heard of Pokephilia before, but I had just pleasured myself to it, with thoughts of _my_ pokemon. But it didn't feel wrong. I got out of the shower and dried myself off. I put on my clothes, (a modest ensemble of a green collar polo and jeans.) and walked out of the bathroom. Nova had already woken up and gotten out of bed. I walked into the living room and turned off the DVD that had been going all night. Nova as in the kitchen, making a back to school breakfast of eggs and bacon.

"Happy Monday!" She beamed as she turned to me. I couldn't help but notice her ample bust bounce a little behind her apron.

"Yeah…morning." I said, scratching my head. "Alan! Wake up!" I yelled. Alan came walking into the dining room, still in his t-shirt and boxers, followed shortly by Jade, who looked as good as she did the day before. We all sat down at the dining room table and Nava gave us our plates, each with a glass of orange juice. We started eating.

'Good morning, Logan.' Jade telepathically said to me.

'Morning. You guys sleep good?' I said.

'We slept great, thank you.' She said.

"So… when are we going to continue the battle?" Nova asked.

"I'm good for whenever." I said. "Alan?"

"Well, I have a big test today I gotta study for. We can do it this weekend." He said.

"Good, we'll do it this weekend." I said. "Nova?"

"Sure…" She said. "That sounds great." She was obviously full of disappointment. After that, we all ate our eggs and bacon in relative silence, a couple words thrown back and forth once in a while. I looked at Nova, who kept flashing short, competitive looks in Jade's direction. Jade, while quite aware of Nova's looks, kept eating and genuinely didn't care. A vision of Nova sucking me off flashed through my head. I pushed it out, though, because I knew it was wrong…yet it felt so…_right._

"Alright, Nova. While I'm at school, I need you to clean the kitchen and the living room." I told Nova as I put my satchel over my shoulder, ready for my first class of the day.

"Okay." She said. "When will you be back?"

"Why?" I questioned

"I just want to know." She was fidgeting with her fingers.

"Well, I'll get done with classes by 3, and then I have to be at work by 4:30, so I'll probably be back by 8:00 to 8:15."

"Okay. I'm going to take a shower and get to it."

"Jade, help her out, okay?" Alan told his pokemon. Jade nodded and went back to reading her book. I looked at my watch. It was 7:45. We were going to be late. Perfect, I was going to be late for my first class.

"Come on, Alan!" I said hurriedly. "Get your books, your book bag, or whatever bullshit highschoolers use these days!" I already was out the front door and going down the apartment building's steps.

"Wait up!" Alan said as I was already on the sidewalk, walking quickly to my car. I heard Alan sprinting down the steps. As I opened my car door. Alan managed to reach the passenger seat door and get in.

"Alright, let's go. I said as I sped out of the the apartment complex. "Buckle your damn seatbelt."

After I dropped Alan off at school, I got to class five minutes late, thankfully, and took my seat next to a pretty girl with short, pink hair. The shape of her breasts pressed against her sweater like a couple melons in saran-wrap. To my left was a student with long brown shoulder length hair and a full beard. He had a big coat with a hood. He reminded me of Kurt Russell from The Thing.

"Mr. McAllister, please try to be on time next time. If you don't…I'll have to murder you." The class laughed and the professor smiled at me. I tried to laugh, but it came out as a few awkward grunts. I found the fact that he knew I was tardy, even though he had his back to the door and I entered the room as quietly as a snake, quite scary.

"Welcome to college, young ones. Your future, your career and the rest of your lives, begin here." He said. For such an average man, he had such a booming, resonant voice.

"Please do not waste the time you have here. Which brings me to this." He said, pointing to the gigantic word he had on the board. POKEOLOGY.

"Pokeology." He said as if he was mimicking the board. "It has roots in almost everything, due to the fact that we share our entire world with pokemon. And on that note, I would like to point out that this class is absolutely essential and _is_ mandatory."

"But sir, what if we can't attend class some days because of extreme sexual exhaustion?" A smartass in the back quipped. His buddies high-fived him.

"Well then, my dear boy," The Professor said. "I'm afraid you'll have to write with your _left_ hand." The class laughed and applauded. The smartass sunk in his seat. I was beginning to like the professor, but he still frightened me.

"You are dismissed." The professor said. I walked as quickly as I could to the exit of the gigantic room, trying desperately to get out before the professor caught me.

"Logan, come here." He said without missing a beat, not even looking up from his papers. I slowly walked over to his desk. He stood up, almost as tall as I was, and I was 6'3". He had brown hair, with white sideburns like Mr. Fantastic from Fantastic Four. He wasn't the most muscular man, but he wasn't a twig either. He had glasses and wore a dark green sweater under his coat. He looked to be in his mid-upper 50's, and he had his five-o'-clock shadow, but it was 11;30.

"You would do well not to be late to my class." I gulped. Here comes the shit storm. "But during class, I noticed your incredible aptitude for pokemon and pokeology. I don't believe we've been properly introduced." My sick feeling went away and was replaced by confusion. He put out his hand for me to shake. I took it and winced. He had a hell of a grip.

"I am James Deveraux. It's French." He said.

"Logan McAllister." I said.

"Pleased to meet you." He said. "And your tardiness is not why I stopped you. After class."

"Well then why did you stop me, mister-"

"_Doctor_ Deveraux, but please. Call me James." He interrupted.

"Why did you stop me, James?" I continued.

"I have an offer for you. If you want it, you can take it, but if you don't, sent it right back." He said.

"Okay."

"During class, you kept popping off facts about different pokemon and their abilities. On par with myself. Are you a pokemon trainer?" He asked.

"In my spare time, yeah."

"Did you ever take the Gym Challenge?"

"I did four years ago. We lost at the gym before the Pokemon league. My typhlosion was so crushed we just kind of gave up on the gym challenge. We still train, though. Why?"

His voice dropped a little.

"There is a tournament, in the center of the country. Only the best trainers get in. I will be one of the supervisors, and each supervisor has permission to bring two trainers for free admittance. I have chosen you as my first." He said. I was shocked. This was so sudden, but I could do it. The university café was funded by my college, so I wouldn't have a problem getting off work. My thoughts went to Alan.

"How old do you have to be to be able to compete in the tournament?"

"Sixteen, why?" He said.

"Let my cousin come. He's awesome and he just turned sixteen."

"I don't know.." Said the professor.

"He can hold his own in a battle with me really well." I said.

"I don't think so." James said. That angered me.

"Either _he_ comes or _I _don't go at all. I have to watch over him anyway." The professor stroked his stubble.

"Fine. He can come too." He said. He put his arm around my shoulder. "Think about it, Logan. A chance at national fame and fortune. Email me dossiers on both of your pokemon and I'll send them right in. You'll find my email address in the syllabus. The officials have to approve both of you, but if you're both as good as _you _say you are, I'm sure you'll be accepted. Now get to your next class, before you're late for _that_ one too." He said, pushing me out the door.

I drove hurriedly to pick up Alan from school. I couldn't wait to tell him the news. I felt my phone vibrate. I took it our. It was a text from Alan.

Don't come get me. Goin 2 Ashton's place 2 chill. Call u when I need u 2 come get me.

Ah well, I figured I would save it for that night anyway. I pulled into the parking lot for my building. I was going to try to scare Nova. She usually takes a nap in the middle of the day. I slowly crept up the steps to my door. There were two staircases, so it took a while. I got to the door, and extremely gingerly, inserted the key into the keyhole. The door unlocked with a tremendous click, which probably was not as loud as I thought it was at the moment. I opened the door and tiptoed into the apartment, closing the door carefully. I slowly walked into the hallway. I stopped then. What _was_ I thinking? Scaring a sleeping Typhlosion? Sure if I wanted to look like Freddy Krueger. So, I dropped the idea and normally walked to my room, where Nova was most likely slumbering. I grabbed the doorknob, turned it, and opened the door.

"Nova," I said half quietly, in case she was sleeping. "You wanna go for a waaaa-" The last syllable that came out of my mouth was long and drawn out because what I saw taking place in my room took my breath away. There was Nova, my pokemon and one of my oldest friends, going at herself, head thrown back on the pillow in ecstasy. Her head flew up. She stared at me, like a deer in headlights, and vice versa for me. I just stared, wide-eyed for about ten seconds, a bulge forming in my pants, easily visible in my jeans. Nova's eyes shot down quickly, she looked down at herself and said quietly-

"Get out."

"Wha?" I said, still stunned.

"Get out!" She said. A lot louder, but not quite yelling.

"Okay." I simply said. Promptly leaving the room and shutting the door. I went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"What the fuck just happened?" I whispered to myself.

I was still thinking about it when Nova walked into the room, fidgeting with her fingers and blushing heavily. She actually looked adorable.

"Can we talk?" She asked in a quiet voice. Very much unlike her.

"S-Sure." I said. "What do you w-want to talk about?" I stutter a lot when I'm nervous.

"About what happened in there-" She started.

"Wha? What happened? I don't remem-" I tried to say, failing miserably to cover it up.

"Don't do that. You saw me…during…my alone time." With those last words she blushed even deeper. "You know it and I know it. Why are you so early getting back?"

"The café was closed. My boss' wife died. It won't be open for the next week." I said.

"I didn't know you were going to be back. I had nothing else to do…I was stressed out and- and-" She started to cry. I was very surprised. I had only seen Nova cry three times before. I took her in my arms. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

"No, no, it's okay. Who cares that I saw you. Everyone does it."

"No, Logan. That's not it."

"Well, then, what is it?" I asked. Very confused at this point.

"I…I…I… love you. I've always loved you, ever since I became a quilava." My eyes went wide. "And…I know it would never work. You're human, and I'm a pokemon…I just want it so badly. I want it so much I can barely stand it!" She said clutching me closer to her and burying her head in my shirt. " I know you probably think this is repulsive…"

'HOLY SHIT! WHAT DO YOU DO? YOUR POKEMON LOVES YOU!' My mind said. 'And not just that pokemon-trainer bond, she legitimately loves you.' My instincts told me to hold her tighter…Kiss her, make her mine…but my mind said no, to not do it, that it was not right. I let my instincts take the wheel.

"Fuck it…" I said. Nova looked up at me. An extreme look of hurt crossed her face. I took her face in my hand. "I love you too." And with those words, I slammed my lips on hers, in a show of glorious passion. Her eyes went wide in shock, but she softened as they closed, as did mine. Her back flames plumed and raged. I was happy she was sitting up. She put her hand on the back of my head, pulling me closer. I grazed her bottom lip with my tongue, basically asking for entrance into her mouth. My request was answered as she opened her mouth. I slipped my tongue inside and rubbed it against her tongue. She rubbed circles around my tongue with hers. After thirty or forty seconds, we disconnected. I put my forehead to her and we sat there, basking in the light of what we just did. Her back flames calmed down and receded. I was thankful, because I was starting to sweat from the heat.

"So…what now?" She asked, her smile not leaving her face.

"I'm gonna leave that one up to you." I said. She chuckled.

"Gee, let me think…" She said sarcastically. She stood up, took my hand and started to lead me to the bedroom.

'SEX? NOW? NO! IT'S TOO EARLY!' My mind said to me. My instincts punched my mind in the gut and shut it the fuck up.

She opened the door and pulled me into another kiss. I had to lean down a little to kiss her because she was a little shorter than me. We moved to the bed and I sat down. She straddled me. We continued to kiss heatedly for a while. By instinct, I guess, she started to grind her hips against mine. I was rock hard at this point, and the way my tool was positioned in my jeans, it rubbed against her sex carousingly. She wore no clothes, so she was getting very turned on. She started to moan. It was more high pitched than you would expect from a typhlosion. But it didn't matter, because it was so undeniably sexy that every time I heard it, the closer I came to losing my mind. She got off of me, and got on her hands and knees in front of me. She put her hands on my legs and spread them.

"I think you know what to do." She said, rubbing my right leg. I started to unbutton my pants when I realized something.

"Wait a minute…how do you know about this kind of stuff?" I asked. She giggled.

"What, just because I'm a pokemon you didn't think I knew to look at your internet history?" She said. She was right. All the years we'd been together, I never taught her about human sexual practices. It just never occurred to me. I unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans and took them off. My hard-on was very visible through my boxers.

"Ooh…" she said in a sexy voice. "What do we have here?" She looked up at me as she rubbed my dick through my boxers. Her touch was so incredibly erotic. She pulled my seven and a half inch tool out and grabbed it in her hand. She started jacking me off, pulling softly and coming down a little hard. The sensation was awesome.

"It looks so tasty." She said, rubbing it. She stuck her tongue out and licked it from the bottom, slowly leading to the top. This time, I couldn't help but moan. Her tongue was so warm. When her tongue got to the head, she took the head into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it.

"Ohhhh…" I moaned. Then, in one smooth motion, she took the entirety of it into her mouth. I gasped and looked down at her. She looked up at me with lust filled eyes. She used her tongue like an expert, bobbing her head up and down on my member. I put my hand on he back of her head, stroking her ear with my thumb. I felt my testes tense up.

"Keep goin' baby." I said. The muscles in my dick tensed up as I hit orgasm. I growled as I shot creamy strings of my seed into her mouth. She sucked my dick clean and swallowed it all with a gulp.

"Yummy." She said and giggled. I fell back with a sigh. She got up on the bed with me. She put her hand on my chest and rubbed a little circle with her finger. Her breasts pushed into my side, her nipples were hard. I looked into her beautiful eyes.

"How was that?" She asked me.

"Hmm…What's another word for 'fucking awesome'?" I responded. She laughed and kissed me. I knew she was aching for orgasmic release. She was good at hiding it. Quickly, I shot my hand to her pussy.

"Oh! What're you doing?" She asked me, surprised.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said. I rubbed up and down over her vulva. She gave a surprised little yip, then she started to moan. Every two or three rubs, I pushed harder into her sex. She moaned loudly and looked at me.

"Oh, God, please don't stop." She said between heavy breaths. My middle finger gound it's way into her pussy. It was extremely warm, but pleasurably so. She gasped and bucked against my hand.

'Jackpot.' I thought. I fingered her pussy and she moaned very loudly, almost screaming. I moved down and took her clit into my mouth as I fingered her. This sent her into overdrive. Bucking against my face and grabbing the bed sheets. I took my finger out and used both hands to support her ass as I ate her. She tasted like cinnamon. At last, she moaned loudly and came, her ejaculate flowing across my tongue. I lapped up as much as I could and swallowed it.

"My God, that was amazing!" She gushed.

"I aim to please." I said with a smug smile. She got up on her hands and knees and turning around.

"Take me, Logan! Screw me right now and make me yours!" She said, reverently.

"I was just thinking the exact same thing." I said with a smirk. I positioned myself behind her, my throbbing tool pushing against her entrance. She looked bock at me, eyes half-lidded and filled with lust. I grabbed her well-rounded ass and buried myself inside her. She cried out. I pulled out and thrust in again, squeezing her ass. Her back flames flared. The blast of heat corresponded with her pussy clamping down hard on my tool. I groaned. She was so tight, I wanted to bang her harder than I was. I continued thrusting, my pelvis hitting her rear end with a mute slap. Her back flames calmed down as I continued to slam into her. Every thrust was matched with a sexy little yep from her. She rotated, my dick still inside her, and kissed me, her breasts pushing into my chest. I grabbed them and squeezed and fondled them. Nova disconnected from the kiss and gave a satisfied moan.

"Oh, so goood…" She said as I thrusted into her pussy. She put her hands on my chest and pushed me down on my back. She straddled me as I fucked her.

"Getting' close here…" I said between heavy breaths.

"Oh, fuck, me too…" She said. Her orgasm came first. She leaned her head back and cried out the way a wild Typhlosion would. Her juices flowed across my pelvic area. Her back flames shot out and plumed. Her pussy contracted on my member in a vice-like grip. I couldn't take it any more at that point. I slammed into her one last time as I shot my seed into her. My dick felt like it was in a fire of pleasure as I shot rope after rope of semen. After nine spurts, I pulled out. Her back flames went out as she fell off of me and layed beside me. We layed there, breathless, looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever.

"I love you, Logan." Nova said again.

"I love you too, Nova." I responded. I kissed hjer and we fell asleep, holding each other.

_\

_Give your soul to me, for eternity, release your life to begin another time with her, end your grief with me, there's no other way. Release your life, take your place inside the fire with her…_

I woke up to my ringtone of Inside the Fire by Disturbed. (Alan, Nova and I were huge Disturbed fans.) Nova moaned and rolled over. I stroked her head and picked my phone up. It was Alan.

"Yo, what's up, brother?" I said.

"Dude, I've been calling you for thirty minutes. Come get me." He said. I looked at the clock. It was 8:32 "Alright. On my way." I said. I hung up and stood up, the sheets falling off of me.

"What a cute ass." I heard Nova say behind me. I noticed I was still naked. I turned around just as Nova wrapped me in her arms and kissed me. We stopped kissing and continued to hold each other.

"I could say the same to you." I said.

"Why, thank you, good sir." She said in a humorously crappy british accent. That reminded me of Professor Deveraux.

"Oh, shit! The professor!" I said as I quickly sat down in front of the computer, still naked.

"Huh?" Nova said. Obviously confused.

"I'll tell you at dinner tonight." I said. "Just go back to sleep." I started to type the email.

I returned with Alan to find Nova, in the kitchen, making chicken alfredo.

"Alan, let out everyone and feed them." I said.

"I did it yesterday." He said.

"Okay, I'll do it, and you can go to work and start buying everything." I said. Grumbling, Alan set to his task. I followed him out to the woods and lake behind the building. I carried my poke balls, he carried his, along with the massive bag of poke chow. He poured it all into the massive trough. We let out all our pokemon around the woods and lake.

"Everyone be back by 11:30." Alan said. "Leviathan, feel free to eat as many basculin as you want to , but take it easy on the Seakings. There's barely any left. And if you find a lady Gyarados, make it quick, okay?" Gyarados nodded and jumped into the lake, making a gigantic splash. Alan's samurott Samurai, and my feraligatr Lockjaw followed suit.

"Flametail, _no fire_." My char izard sighed. "You're in the woods. Don't start a forest fire. Same goes for you, Blaze." My Arcanine nodded. "Alrighty, guys. Try to find a sawsbuck or a stantler, but if you can't, you still have food here." They all left. Jade remained with us.

"Let's go inside, shall we?" I said. We went inside to find that Nova had already dished up all our pasta. She had The Thing playing in the living room and a few candles burning. I looked at her, taking her apron off in the kitchen. She smiled and winked at me. She knew just what I liked. The four of us sat down in the living room and played the movie.

"Jade, I didn't think you liked movies like this." I said.

'I don't like them. I don't hate them either.' She said as MacReady poured his drink into the computer, shorting it our.

"Cheating bitch." He said on the screen. Alan chuckled. We continued to watch the movie, eating our alfredo. Jade nearly lost her dinner watching the dog-thing transform in the pen. I couldn't take the wait anymore by the time the Norris-thing attacked. I paused it in the middle of the transformation.

"What the fuck?" Alan said. "This is my favorite part!"

'_Thank_ you.' jade said.

"What I have to tell you is more important than The Thing." I said. I looked at Nova. She nodded. "Alan, you and I have both been invited to attend a tournament." I said.

"A tournament?" Alan said. "What kind of tournament?"

"A pokemon tournament." I responded. "The best trainers in the country get to go. You and I have been chosen." Alan stood up, wide eyed. Nova put one of her hands on her mouth, shocked.

"I have submitted a document showcasing our pokemon and their skills to one of the supervisors to submit to the Tournament officials. If they accept us, we get a free round trip including airfare, hotel and meals! Plus, we get a chance at international fame and fortune!"

"Oh, my God, Logan, that's fantastic!" Nova said, grabbing me into a hug.

"Hell yeah!" Alan said with a fist pump. "Let's do it!" Jade stood where she was, beaming.

"Well, hold on, guys. We have to get accepted first. So don't get your hopes up . But the professor said that there probably wouldn't be a problem. So let's not celebrate until it's official, huh?" I said. We all agreed and sat back down to watch the movie. When the Norris-thing's head grew legs and tried to crawl away, Jade gagged.

'Fuck it. That's it.' She said and ran for the bathroom. We all laughed.

_Devon won't go to heaven. You're just another lost soul about to be mine again…_

_There it was again, waking me up. I looked at my watch. It was 4:47 am. Nova groaned. I picked up my phone. It was a number I didn't recognize. I answered._

"_Hello?" I said very groggily._

"_Logan? It's Deveraux." The other voice said._

"_Oh, Professor, what do ya need?" I said._

"_Nothing. I submitted your dossier to the officials and they accepted you and your cousin. Pack your bags, we're leaving Monday." _

_Alrighty, guys. So, what did ya think? Hope you liked the first of many lemons. Just a reminder, PM me if you have any lemony requests._

_Don't forget to review! PEACE._


	3. Chapter 3

Whassup, guys? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My family is moving AND I have to keep my shit going with school. I have been writing a lot as well, so I'll try my best to update more frequently.

Chapter 3

Nova, Alan and Jade were ecstatic that next morning. Alan called his school to notify about the absences. Nova and Flametail were sparring in the yard. I couldn't discern a winner, though Nova delivered more hits, Flametail was a heavy hitter and could dish out more damage. Alan got off the phone.

"Well, it's all settled." He said. "I have excused absences all next week and the week after."

"The tournament only lasts a week." I told him.

"I'm quite aware of that." He said with a smirk. I slugged him in the shoulder.

"You jackass." He laughed and went to his room to pack. Nova walked in with Flametail.

"That was quite the sparring, you two. You need potions?" I asked them.

"Nah. We'll be fine." Nova said. "We're tough, aren't we, Flametail?" Flametail smiled and snorted an affirmative.

"Alright then." I said. "Alan! Come on, we're all goin' for a walk around the lake!" We left and took the short walk to the lake. We let our pokemon out. We walked on the trail.

"Okay, everyone." I said. "Do what you want, but stay close." My Feraligatr, Lockjaw, jumped in the water, Leviathan and Alan's Samurott, Samurai, followed right after. Nova, Flametail, Blaze and Alan's Infernape, Radiation, formed their little fire-type clique, Blue jumped through the trees, and Jade sat on Rose's back. Bone and Cleopatra walked next to them. I walked next to Alan, as usual. We talked about different things, such as the newest horror movies, or video games.

"Dude, do you remember when we went to that Avenged Sevenfold concert and you got into a fistfight with that guy in the moshpit?" Alan said. We both laughed.

"Yeah, then we hung out with him after?" I said. We both laughed again. "Oh yeah, that was ridiculous…look man, can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Alan said.

"This _has_ to stay between us." I said.

"Yeah, yeah I get it, now what?" I leaned in closer to him.

"I had sex with Nova last night." I whispered. I braced for him to go nut.

"Cool."

"Huh?" I said.

"Cool."

"Wait a minute, you're not-"

"Surprised? Not in the slightest. It was bound to happen sometime."

` "Yeah, but you're not disgusted at all?" I asked.

"Of course not. _I_ do it." My jaw dropped. He looked at me strangely.

"You do it? With who?" I asked.

"Jade, mostly. But I've knocked boots with Cleopatra a few times." He said.

"Isn't it illegal?"

"Not anymore. It was made legal by a campaign of the HPRO, the Human/Pokemon Relationships Organization. They did tests and proved that Pokemon have a capacity for emotion similar to humans. That made all interaction with pokemon, including sexual, that aren't abusive legal. But it's still heavily frowned upon in our society." He explained.

"Ahh." I said. "So how is Jade?"

"Awesome. She really is a softie. She doesn't like me being too rough with her, but the things she can do with those psychic powers-" He made a crazy hand gesture. "I mean, WOW. What about Nova?"

"Last night with her was fantastic. She really knows how to treat a guy. She's tight as hell, too. Her insides are, literally, so hot, it's awesome…she kind of likes it rough, but not too rough." I said.

"You should try Blue, next, or Blaze." He said, elbowing my arm.

"Yeah…Maybe I will."

That Saturday ended with Alan, Jade, Nova and I watching TV in the living room. By the time the late night shows come on, everyone had gone to bed. Nova stood up.

"Don't be long, okay?" She said.

"I'll be there soon. Don't worry." I said. Nova went to bed and I stood up and got my coat on. I figured I might as well smoke a cigarette. I was nervous as hell. I went outside and stood on the sidewalk overlooking the forest. I took a three second drag and exhaled. Then out of the woods came Blaze, my Arcanine.

"Blaze?" I said. "What're you doing out so late? You're breaking your curfew." She dropped her head, an obvious sign of apology. She whimpered a little.

"Ahh…it's okay. Just don't do it again." I said taking her huge head in my hands. Her tail started to wag. She grabbed my coat by the hood and threw me on her back. She barked loudly and started to run into the woods. Blaze was my fastest pokemon, and she could make some tracks. The cold night air blasted my face as we shot through the forest. I laughed and took a drag from my cigarette. Blaze stopped sprinting and came down to a trot. We ended up in a beautiful high-up clearing, overlooking the lake.

"Wow…this is beautiful." I said, taking one more drag before putting it out under my boot. I picked up the butt and put it in my back pocket. Blaze shot me a disapproving glance.

"Oh, come on. It was my last one, okay?" She sighed and walked up to me and nudged my arm lovingly. She layed down, as did I, I started up at the stars and mood, full in all it's glory.

"Is this place why you were late coming home?" I asked. She nodded and licked my face.

"Well then, I don't see how you were in the wrong, girl." I said with a smile. She barked and licked my ear a couple times. She stood up. I sat up and looked into her red eyes. They were as beautiful as the stars above I reached my hand behind her ear and stroked her head. She started to pant lightly.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I said. She nodded. So I took her head in my hands. I kissed her on the tip of her muzzle, or whatever you consider kissing an Arcanine on the lips could be. She put her large tongue through my lips into my mouth. Now, I don't care what anyone says, frenching an arcanine is awesome. She pushed me onto my back as we continued to kiss. My member had grown to it's full length by now, and she felt the bulge against her leg. She disconnected from the kiss and looked into my eyes. I unbuttoned my pants.

"I gotta take off my shoes, girl." I said, stroking the side of her face. She got off of me. I quickly removed my shoes, unzipped my pants and took them off. I was now in my boxers, and since the fall night was cold, I had a good idea.

"Hold on." I said, standing up. I went into the forest, with Blaze following. I found a few thick branches.

"Can you break these branches off?" I asked Blaze. She woofed an affirmative, and with a few swats from her paw, I had a lot of wood. (I still had a decent erection at that point so yes, pun intended.) We got back to our little spot, and I laid the wood down. I got some rocks and put them around the pile. I pointed to it.

"Make a nice, crackling fire." I said. She blew flames on it and it immediately caught. We now had a nice fire. I was already starting to warm up.

"Alright, then…" I said with a suggestive smile. "where were we?" I pulled my boxers off, exposing my seven and a half inch member. When Blaze saw it, her eyes glazed over and she started panting with lust. She walked over to me, motioning for me to sit down. I did and she moved closer. She put her wet tongue on my nuts, and licked all the way to the tip of my cock. I groaned in ecstasy. She continued, licking my hard tool, over and over. Then, she took the entirety of it into her mouth. I felt my cock pulse as I gasped. Se sucked at it with the knowledge that it felt good as hell to me. I felt her teeth lightly graze the under-ridge of my head. I felt my balls tense up. I was getting close. I looked down at her. She had one eye open looking up at me. I put my hand on her head, motioning for her to go faster. I finally lost it in her mouth. I shot thick, gooey ropes into her gullet. I felt her swallow. I took my dick out of her mouth and stroked her head.

"Good…girl." I said between breaths. She licked my face and got on her back in that "Rub my belly" position. But it wasn't her belly she wanted me to rub.

"You're horny, aren't you girl?" I said, putting my hand on her chest. I brought it down to her belly slowly. She shuddered and nodded, panting. My hand reached her lower belly, her fur running between my finger. My hand shot to her pussy. She yipped lightly and whimpered. I stroked her pussy with my middle finger. She looked at me and panted. I kissed her as I continued to rub her. She was very wet, and my middle finger was soaked. I disconnected the kiss and removed my hand from her. I took her into my mouth. I felt her jump. She sighed and relaxed. She continued to pant as I ran my tongue over her cunt. I suckled on her clit, and she went crazy. She immediately stood up, turned around and offered herself to me, sticking her hindquarters into the air and giving me a full view of her pussy. I moved forward on my knees and prodded her lips. She whimpered. I pushed myself in and she half yipped, half barked. A pleasure-bark, I guess. I continued to slam myself into her, my pelvis slapping against her ass. Every time I thrust into her pussy, she gave out a cute little yip. I put my arms around her body and continued to do my piston-like movements. She turned and got on her back, spreading her back legs. I put myself inside her again, fucking my dog pokemon like an animal. I leaned forward and kissed her, slipping my tongue into her mouth. She kissed me back reverently, putting her front paws on my shoulders. We returned to our original position. As I continued pounding into her, I slid my thumb into her asshole. She growled lustfully. I fingered her tail hole for about five minutes before I took it back out. I slapped her ass. She barked in surprise.

"I'm getting close." I said as I felt my balls tense up. Luckily her orgasm came first as she howled in pleasure. I felt her walls clamp down on my dick in a very tight grip. I couldn't take any more, and with a mighty growl, I came, emptying my spunk into her waiting cunt. I fell onto my back. I sighed, wiping the sweat from my forehead. Blaze laid down next to me and laid her head on my chest. I stroked her head.

"Good girl." I said.

We got back to the house at around 3 AM. Alan was sitting on the porch.

"Alright girl. Time to go back into your ball." I said. She nodded and licked my cheek. I withdrew her and went to the front porch.

"Do I even have to ask?" He said.

"Nope." I responded and walked through the front door. Alan patted my shoulder. I wnt into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of coke.

"So…how was Blaze?" Alan asked me.

"Great. We had some fun up at this beautiful clearing…but there was something missing that I had with Nova…I feel more a peace when I'm with Nova. I dunno, I'm still kind of confused about this whole pokephilia thing." I downed the glass of coke and put it in the sing. "Anything happen with Jade while we were gone?"

"Yeah, she sucked my dick and I ate her. That was about it." He said.

"Ah. Okay, cool. Did Nova do anything after I left?" I asked.

"No. She went to bed and stayed there. Must be tired for some reason." Alan said, elbowing my shoulder. I chuckled.

"Alright, well, I'm goin' to bed. I said, washing my hands.

"Okay. I'm gonna play Skyrim for a bit." Alan said. He went into the living room and turned the xbox on.

"Don't stay up too late, alright? We're leaving tomorrow morning and we are _not_ going to miss the bus." I said. "And don't fight the ancient dragon yet. We're not strong enough."

"Got it." He responded, not taking his eyes from the screen. I turned and went down the hallway. I opened my door and took off my shirt. I took off my shoes and got in be with Nova, not bothering to take my pant off. She moaned quietly.

"Where have you been?" She groggily said. I thought for a second. 'Do you _really want her to know you screwed Blaze? She might consider you her boyfriend already. It might crush her.'_

"_I just went out for a few smokes." I lied._

"_You know I don't like it when you smoke." She said._

"_I know, I know. I'm just excited about tomorrow." She kissed my lips._

"_We both are." She said with a warm smile._

"_Let's get some sleep." I said putting my arm around her. We fell into a slumber, me holding her._

_I woke up the next morning, receiving a slug on the arm from Alan. _

"_Get up, dude. The bus leaves in three hours." I sat up and gave him the bird. "I love you too, man." I got out of bed and put a button-up shirt on with jeans. As I was rolling the sleeves up Nova hugged me from behind._

"_Good morning." She said warmly._

"_Mornin' babe." I said. Nova's eyes grew wide as she nodded toward Alan. "It's okay. He knows." Alan nodded. She relaxed a little, a hint of apprehensiveness still remaining with her. I went into the bathroom and started to brush my teeth, as did Nova._

"_So…what all is paid for on this trip?" Alan asked me. I spat out the toothpaste._

"_Food, hotel and the chartered but." I replied._

"_Awesome." He mused, walking out of the bathroom._

_We all arrived at the bus stoop to find the bus waiting there. There looked to be a few people on it. The door opened._

"_You're all headed for the tournament?" The bus driver asked. He was a balding middle aged man with a beer gut. We nodded. "Present your tickets and trainer cards, guys." We showed them both to him. "Alright. You guys are cleared to get on. Please only have one pokemon out with you during the ride." Alan let Jade out. We all sat on the bus. Alan sat next to Jade and of course, I sat next to Nova._

"_Alright everyone, just one more stop and we'll be on our way to the tournament. Thank you, and enjoy the ride." The bus driver said over the P.A._

"_Well, here we are." Nova said. She took my hand in hers. "So…how did Alan know?"_

"_He always kinda had a hunch." I responded._

"_Ah…well, has he-"_

"_Yes. With Jade and Persian." I interrupted._

"_Woah…Well at least you're not alone.: She said. She put a hand between my legs. "I want a little something-something before we get there…" Everyone else on the bus was sitting ahead of us. The bathroom was in the back._

"_Restroom?" I asked. She nodded. I smiled as I brought her into a kiss._

_Alright, guys…so there is the new chapter. Please review. I love reviews. Happy new year! _


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. I'm back with another update. After I post this chapter, I'm gonna take a little break from this story to upload one of my others. Anyway, I appreciate all you guys who are favoriting my story and putting it on your story alert lists, but I would also really appreciate reviews. They make my day and spur me to continue with the story. I won't quit on this one because I've been planning on putting it on this site for a little over a year now, so…yeah. Oh, and by the way, this story takes place in the U.S., so I'm going to be using states as locations. I don't own Pokemon, but I do own my OC's.

Chapter 4

Many, many hours had passed on the bus before we finally arrived. My romp with Nova in the bathroom lasted a little over a half an hour, and we managed to keep it quiet enough to where no one noticed. The entire rest of the time, we sat in our seats, talking about half the time, and Nova slept with her head on my shoulder the rest of the way. I just listened to my ipod, a mix of bands like Disturbed, Avenged Sevenfold and Metallica. I heard the bus driver talking over the P.A., so I took one of my headphones out.

"Alright, everyone, we will be arriving at the University in about ten minutes. Please get your things together." He said. It was alarming how calm and soothing his voice was. I figured I might as well wake up Nova. I gently shook her and kissed her head.

"Nova, come on, wake up. We're almost there." I said. She stirred as her eyes slowly opened. She looked adorable.

"Where are we, exactly?" She said, sleepily.

"Somewhere in New York. We've been driving for-" I looked at my watch. "Christ, about eight hours."

"Where is the tournament taking place?" She asked me, now almost fully awake.

"Some university they're renting, I don't know the name." I said.

"We have now arrived at William Hamilton University, everyone. Please make sure you have all your personal belongings with you as you will be exiting the bus in about three minutes." The bus driver said. I wrapped my headphone chord around my ipod repeatedly until it had fully coiled around the little device. I put it in my pocket. The bus turned into the big entrance to the prestigious-looking university, lined with big, beautiful flower filled bushes.

"I have a feeling we're gonna like it here." Nova said, looking at me with a smile. I looked at the huge, beautifully-made buildings, the Big Ben like clock tower and the gigantic, arena-like building that I was almost certain the battles would be conducted in. Sexy college girls walked the sidewalks with their douche beg-looking boyfriends.

"I have a feeling you're right." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. The P.A. turned on again.

"Alright, everyone, we have arrived at the campus hotel." The bus driver said.

"Why is there a hotel on a college campus?" I heard someone say.

"Please report to your rooms, deposit your belongings and be at the performing arts building auditorium at 4:00 PM for the orientation. Grab a tournament schedule on the way out for your convenience." The bus stopped outside of the hotel. We stood and filed toward the exit. After we picked up our schedules and got off, we picked up our suitcases from the side storage compartment on the bus. We stood in line at the check in desk for nearly half an hour, and when we finally got our keys, we went to our rooms. Alan's room was across the hall from mine. Nova and I walked into our room, and, it was amazing, to say the least. There was a hot tub in the room, with a king-sized bed, and a 45" flat screen TV.

"I like our room." Nova said. "Especially the hot tub." She winked at me.

"Your mind goes a mile-a-minute when it comes to sex with me, doesn't it?" I asked.

"Can't afford for it not to." She said, before she kissed my lips. I kissed her back.

"Well, I never said there was anything wrong with that." We kissed again, she slipped her tongue into my mouth as we laid down on the bed, our hands roaming across each-other's bodies. I slipped a hand onto her rear end, giving it a quick squeeze. She giggled.

"Interrupting something, am I?" I heard Alan say. We stopped quickly, looking up at the teen standing there.

"Wow…how did you get in here?" I asked him.

"You left the latch-lock in between the door and the frame. Anyone could've walked in." He responded.

"Duly noted."

"You guys don't have time to be making out. We have thirty minutes until orientation." He said, crossing his arms.

"Well, shit." I said with a sigh. Nova got off of me and shrugged. "To be continued."

We arrived at orientation a few minutes early, so we got a good choice for seats. The auditorium was huge. I would have guessed it could hold a thousand people, and with three contestants from each state, there was well enough room. Each contestant who had already arrived had their main pokemon with them, so I guess it was suggested you bring your main. The lights died down once about three-hundred people and their main pokemon were there. A fat man with a clipboard in his right hand walked onto the stage with a spotlight on him.

"Hello, everyone!" He said in his incredibly deep voice. "And welcome to the 128th annual national Pokemon battle tournament. To be here is a great honor, so please conduct yourself accordingly. This orientation seminar is to introduce you to the rules, battle conditions and regulations of the tournament. These rules are very important, so please give me your utmost attention. First, I'll discuss the types of battles that will be taking place throughout the week. Tomorrow, we will begin with single battles with your main pokemon. Wednesday will be double battles where you will be working with a partner-" Alan and I butted fists. "Thursday will be triple battles on your own with three of your pokemon and Friday will be a brawl with your main pokemon against other finalists. That is assuming you _make it to the finals. If you lose a battle, you are eliminated from the tournament, but are welcome to stay for the remainder of the competition to watch. Now, on to battle rules-" Nova kissed me on the cheek and put her arm around me._

"_Hey…I'm kinda wanting to continue what we started in the room." She whispered and licked my neck. It felt so incredibly good, but these were the rules I was going to battle to._

"_Nova, these are the rules…" She put her hand down my pants and grabbed my already hard tool. I was thankful that the auditorium was dark at that moment. _

"_Maybe for just a second." I whispered. She pecked me on the lips. We both stood up and walked out of the aisle toward the exits. We went through the lobby and slipped past a few people sitting down talking. I pushed the men's bathroom door open and we both slipped in. We went into the largest stall and I sat on the toilet. We started frenching each other and she started to unbutton my pants. She pulled my cock out and started to grind her pussy against it. Her back flames started to plume a little bit._

"_Babe…please try to control your back flames." I said between kisses. _

"_Oh!" She said, her back flames dying down. "I'm sorry." _

"_Don't worry about it, sweet girl." We started grinding again and she moaned very sexily. I took one of her well-rounded breasts in my hand and started to suck on the nipple, which was sticking out of the fur from arousal. She moaned again, grinding her pussy heavily into my cock. She got down on her knees and started to give me a hand job, squeezing and pulling. She put it in her mouth and sucked hard. I groaned as quietly as I could, not succeeding in being quiet very well, and pulled her on top of me. I stuck my dick inside her folds, which closed around my dick and squeezed tightly. _

"_Wait." She said. "I want to try something else." She said, getting off of me, her pussy slipping off of my dick lick a very tight, warm sock. I gave a slight groan of disapproval. But it was all for naught when I saw what she was doing. She grabbed the handrail and bent over, spreading her legs and started rubbing her pussy with one of her hands. _

"_I want you to fuck me in the ass." She said. She took her pussy juices and started to gingerly lubricate her little puckered asshole._

"_Uhh, great." I said happily. "But, are you sure you're ready?" _

"_Yes. I'm sure baby. Just do it." She said as she finished lubricating her tail hole. I stood up and placed my tool at her rear entrance. I prodded the hole and put half the head in. She moaned lustfully._

"_Put it in." She huffed, turning her head to look at me, her eyes half-lidded with lust. I slowly, but surely, slid my length in to the hilt. She nearly screamed, but clenched her teeth to stop herself. I started to pump in and out, in and out. I spanked her ass and she gave a surprised little moan. She started to rub her cunt in accordance with my thrusts. She moved up and pressed her breasts against the cold, bathroom stall as I fucked her against it. Her asshole was so incredibly tight and warm, I felt like screaming. It was actually right on par with her vagina. I put my arms around her and grabbed her tits, squeezing and fondling them. She turned her head and French kissed me. _

"_I'm gonna come, baby. Come with me." She growled, as I continued to fuck her._

"_You got it." I groaned. I fucked her a few more seconds until I finally groaned heavily as I climaxed, unloading myself into her rear end. Judging by how I had to cover her mouth to muffle her screaming, she had a pretty mind-blowing orgasm as well. _

"_Oh, wow…." She said, resting against the stall wall, my cock still up her ass. I withdrew from her and started cleaning myself up. She gained her footing. I looked at her, waiting for me._

"_Don't you have to clean yourself up?" I asked her. _

"_No…I kind of…took it all." She said, blushing timidly in that adorable way of hers._

"_But you're so tight back there." I said. She smiled and shrugged. After I cleaned myself up, I hugged her and kissed her neck. _

"_Let's get back to that assembly, yeah?"_

"_Thank you for your attention, there will be a party in thirty minutes in the community hall. I will see you all tomorrow at 12 PM for your battles." The fat man finished. He left the stage as everyone in the audience stood to leave. _

"_You and Nova have fun?" Alan said, putting his hand on my shoulder._

"_Yes…yes we did." I responded. _

"_Nice. You were gone for a good seventeen minutes." He said to me._

"_Ahh well. We'll be fine." I said. "You gonna be goin to the party?" _

"_I don't think so." Alan responded. "I'm pretty tired and I think Jade wants to have a little fun. She's been giving me sexy looks all day." _

"_Cool. I'm going anyway. I'll probably take Nova." _

"_I think I'll probably just go to sleep at the room, Logan. I'm sorry, I'm just really tired." Nova interjected._

"_Well, I need a pokemon to take with me." I said. "I guess I can just take Lucy." _

"_Yeah, take Lucy. You'll have fun." She said with a smile. I took her back to the hotel room and withdrew Lucy from her ball. _

"_I'll see you when you get back." Nova said, hugging me._

"_Sleep good, babe." I said, kissing her. "Lucy, we're going to a party." She smiled and hugged me. We left and walked to the community hall. When we arrived, I had to present my trainer card at the entrance, but they let me in. There were many multi-colored lights flashing across the walls and white and red decorations. There was a large table with fruit punch. I went and grabbed a cup. _

"_Logan?" I heard a British accent say from behind me._

"_Professor Deveraux! How are you?" I said, shaking his hand._

"_I see you made it okay. I assume this lovely little lady is Lucy?" Lucy bowed and smiled. _

"_Yep. I took her in three years ago. I was attacked by a wild Mightyena and I didn't have Nova to defend me at the moment. She jumped out of the bushes and beat him up. She was just a Riolu back then. I knew I had found a keeper." I said, patting her head. _

"_Ahh. What a nice anecdote. I'm glad to see you both here. I presume I will be seeing your Nova in action tomorrow?" Deveraux asked me. _

"_You will, you will." I responded. _

"_Okay well, then, I will watch out for you tomorrow." He said as he shook my hand, employing that killer grip of his. He walked away as the song "Hey Baby" by Pitbull and T-Pain came on the speakers. Lucy grabbed my hand and led me onto the dance floor, as she started to dance with me. I looked down at her and started to dance to T-Pain's autotuned voice. At first I was apprehensive about being seen dancing with my pokemon, but I saw many other people dancing with their pokemon. I grabbed Lucy's paws in my hands as we really started to move to the music. She look up into my eyes with her sexy red irises, I could've sworn she winked at me. She turned and we started to grind, my hands on her lower belly, her grinding her rear against my groin area. She put one of her paws against my hip. My right hand rubbing up and down her torso. She quickly spinned and planted a kiss on my lips. In the chaos of the dance floor, I doubt anyone noticed. I kissed her back and put my hands on her ass, squeezing lightly. She licked my face. I grabbed her paw in my hand and started to lead her out of the community hall. When we were outside, I made sure no one could see us as I led her behind the building where it was dark enough to hide, but bright enough to see each other. She pushed me against the wall and kissed me, slipping her tongue into my mouth. I kissed her back, rubbing her leg through her pants. I sat down on the ground and undid her pants, pulling them down. She covered her sex in embarrassment._

"_Don't." I simply said. She moved her hand reluctantly as I rubbed her folds with my index finger. She moaned and grinded herself into my hand. I slipped my middle finger into her as she moaned in lust. I took my finger out and took her into my mouth. I licked between her pussy lips, twisting my tongue and maneuvering it inside her. She put her paws on my head, pushing me further into her. I took my tongue out of her and she got down on her stomach, unbuttoning my pants and immediately started to lick my tool. I looked down at her, she had such a look of pure bliss on her face. She must have really enjoyed sucking dick. I stroked her head between her ears, and pushed her muzzle down on my cock. She sucked hard and long on each bob. I moaned as I picked her up and turned her around. She was on her hands and knees as I prodded her pussy with my cock. I pushed it in promptly earning a yip from Lucy. I shifted and put my hands on the ground as I fucked her silly, my groin slapping against her ass. Her tail rubbed my chest and stomach as I pounded into her repeatedly. She moaned and started counter-thrusting against me. I got on my back as Lucy spinned to straddle my dick as I fucked her cowgirl style, making her moan more intensely. She threw her head back and cried out, I assume in orgasm. She came down and kissed me. As she did this, I went over the edge as well slamming my cock into her womb a few more times as I emptied my spunk into her. _

_She laid on top of me for a few minutes afterwards. I withdrew from her and put my pants back on. I took her ball out. She knew what was about to happen, so she kissed me. I returned her and headed back to the hotel._

_I unlocked the door to the room and opened it. Nova stirred in bed. I took off my shirt and pants, getting in bed in only my boxers. I put Lucy's ball on the bedside table with the others and closed my eyes. I had to get some sleep, because tomorrow was going to be a hell of a day._

_Alrighty, guys. How'd you like it? I sure as hell like writing it. So, please leave me a review and I won't tend to bitch as much. Remember, if you have a lemon you would like to request about any cartoon, tv show, video game, movie or anything, just PM me. Remember, NO YAOI. I'll be taking a little break from this story to upload one of my planned one-shot lemons. After that, it's right back to this one. _


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, guys. I'm updated again. A few times I will be doing some POV switching from Logan to Alan. Logan is the main character, but it's better to have two perspectives. Not sure what else to say at this point. Sooo…yeah.

Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning to a knock at my door. I lazily got up and walked slowly into the foyer of my hotel room. I blinked a few more times and realized I was still in my boxers.

"One minute." I called I walked quickly to my suitcase and withdrew a pair of jeans like Arthur with Excalibur. I hopped to the foyer while trying to pull on the pants when I tripped over them. I cursed rather loudly. This woke Nova up, who darted out of the bed.

"What's happening?" She asked.

"Someone's at the door." I responded while putting my pants on. I got up and walked to the door. I opened it, and there stood Professor Deveraux.

"Oh, hey Professor." I said. "What brings you here?"

"Are you alright? I heard a yell." He inquired.

"Yeah, I just-" I stopped myself, knowing that I would look pretty stupid if I told him how I tripped over my jeans. "hit my shin on the bed.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Sure." I responded, stepping aside. He walked in and saw Nova, stretching and getting ready for the first day of battles.

"And you must be Nova." He said. She stopped and glanced at him. "Might I say, she is quite beautiful."

"Well thank you." She said to him and continued stretching. Deveraux jumped back into me.

"My God!" He marveled. "She can talk!"

"That seems to be everyone's reaction." I said.

"I have only seen one other pokemon talk in my entire life. How? How did she learn?" He asked.

"I started teaching her when she was really young, but I got English lessons for her. My father went to school with a local teacher, so it wasn't very expensive." I said.

"Well… it seems you care very much for your Typhlosion." he said.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea." I said turning from the professor and shooting Nova a quick wink. She blushed a little. "So why are you here?"

"I just came to give you specs on the battling today. It is single battles, so you're going to want to bring your best pokemon." He shot a quick glance at Nova. "The arena floor will be divided into here sections for hosting three battles at a time. A panel of judges will be supervising each battle. The winner of each battle will be given a score total based on execution, teqnique and the synergy between you and your pokemon. The winner with the highest score total moves on to the next round. The other two are eliminated. Simple enough?"

"Uh-"

"Great. See you at the arena." Deveraux left and nearly slammed the door.

"Uh-"

I was eating a continental breakfast of sausage, eggs, bacon and cereal when Alan sat down at the table.

"You ready for this?" Alan said. Jade sat down.

'Good morning, Logan.' She said.

'Mornin'.' I responded. "As I'll ever be, man." Nova then joined us and started eating her break-fast.

"So, why'd you have to go to your room so quickly last night?" I asked, nudging Alan with my elbow.

"Oh, shut up." Alan said. Jade was blushing, and that was all the proof I needed. We all finished up our breakfasts and left the hotel for the stadium.

"We can take the bus." Alan said.

"What's the matter, Alan?" Nova interjected. "don't like walking?"

"Up yours." Alan quipped as we all started to walk. Alan looked at Jade, probably talking to her with his thoughts. She looked back at him. Her eyes glowed blue for an instant and his eyes grew wide as he exclaimed.

"Whoo! Okay…" As he continued to walk. We let the girls walk ahead, talking to each other through their thought. I walked next to Alan.

"What the hell did she do?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you…yet. All I know is that I know exactly what I'm doing tonight." I laughed. "But seriously, what did you and Nova do during orientation yesterday?"

"Oh, we went to the bathroom and fooled around. We tried anal." I said.

"And?"

"It was fantastic. She's like a fuckin' lynx. And as far as I could tell, she loved it."

"What about the party with Lucy?"

"Yeah. We screwed. It was great. But that thing I had with Nova that wasn't there with Blaze- it wasn't there with Lucy, either." I said.

"You're in love with Nova, aren't you?" Alan said.

"Yeah. I am, aren't I?" I said.

"Well, why don't you just tell her?" Alan asked.

"That's the thing. I did before we had sex the first time she confessed she loved me for a long time and I said I love her too, which I do. I just don't know how to go about telling her that I've messed around with the others."

"I don't know either. But you shouldn't keep it a secret from her." Alan said.

"Fuck it. Tomorrow night, I'll ask her out on a date and she'll be my girlfriend."

"Why tomorrow?" Alan asked.

"She's gonna have a lot on her mind tonight. She's not gonna battle tomorrow." I responded.

"Oh, okay." We approached the arena. There was a massive line outside.

"I am _not_ standing in any line." Alan said angrily.

"No, man look." I said pointing to a sign that said 'Contestants enter here.' It was an entrance on the side of the massive building. We presented our trainer I.D.s and proof of admittance to a guard outside and walked through the entrance. There was a large room, where the 300 contestants sat and waited to be called to battle. Alan and I sat down. Alan withdrew Jade into her ball. Nova sat next to me. There was a large screen where the battles would obviously be showcased. A shorter person with a trench coat on walked in and sat a few rows behind me. There was something…odd about him. I looked back to find him staring at me. He quickly looked away. I dismissed it.

"Newt Blackmon, Logan McAllister and John Ocock to corridor one, please." I heard the Intercom announce.

"Wow. Goin' first. Come on, Nova." I said standing up.

"Jack Gibson, Asher Cook and Jamie Barrows to Corridor two." The Intercom announced again.

"Fuck 'em up, Logan. You too, Nova." Alan said.

"Good luck, guys.' Jade said.

"Thank you, Jade." Nova said. I guess she heard it too. We went to the corridor. It was massive, the ceiling stretching at least 20 feet above our heads. We got to the exit, where a man stood. He stopped us.

"Newt Blackmon?" He checked.

"Here." She said.

"Logan McAllister?"

"Here" I said.

"John Ocock?"

"Here."

"Okay, Newt go to section one. Logan, two. John, three. Got it?" We all nodded an affirmative. He opened the door. We all walked out into the stadium. My mouth dropped. Thousands and thousands of people cheered when they saw us. I looked at Nova. She was just as spellbound as I was.

"Let's go." I said as I led Nova to section two. The entrance opened and we walked in. It was huge, divided by thick concrete walls. This one third of the arena floor was so big, a Gyarados and an Onyx could have liberal room in a battle. Our opponent was waiting for us already with his Golem. I woke up. My section's judges included Professor Deveraux, a scholarly-looking woman and a middle aged black man.

"Trainers, move your pokemon to the battle area!" An announcer said.

"You ready?" I asked Nova.

"I was born ready." She responded. She moved onto her square on the battle lot. The other trainer's Golem did as well.

"When the light turns green, you may begin." The announcer said. The red light blinkend and linked for what seemed like forever. Finally, it turned green.

"Dig!" The other trainer quickly said. The golem quickly burrowed out of sight.

"Wait for it, Nova!" I said. The ground was still, but the crowd still cheered.

Steady…" I said. "Steady…" I felt the ground vibrate.

"Now! Dodge now!" I screamed. Nova quickly jumped up out of the way and dodged the attack.

"Flamethrower!" I yelled. As Nova come down from her jump, she blasted fire from her mouth onto the Golem's head and back, pinning him don. She stopped breathing the fire, fell and landed on the Golem. She stood on top of him a second before getting off. Golem wasn't moving. The referee rushed out and checked the large pokemon.

"Golem is unable to finish! The winners are Logan McAllister and his Typhlosion Nova!" The crowd erupted like a volcano of cheers. I looked up at Deveraux and the other Judges. They were clapping, spellbound by this incredibly quick battle. Deveraux got on the intercom.

"Logan, please leave the area and report to the bench to wait for the other battles to finish." I nodded and took Nova out and sat on the bench. She swiped me up in a huge hug. I hugged back with almost as much earnestness.

"Oh, my God that was amazing!" She said beaming. "How did I do?"

"You were brilliant." I said, stroking the side of her face. I leaned I to kiss her, but stopped myself before I kissed a pokemon in front of thousands of people. She winked at me.

"I understand." She whispered in my ear before she put her attention on the screens in front of us to see the other battles.

The other battles took a lot longer than our's so we got to watch them. After all three were finished, the three winners (including me) stood before our judges. The announcer piped up-

"Newt Blackmon, you judges scored your performance- 9.2, 8.7, 9. Your total score- 26.9" The crowd cheered.

"Logan McAllister, your judges scored your performance- 10," Professor Deveraux held up his card with a 10 and saluted me. "10, 10! A perfect 30!" The crowd, as well as Nova and I screamed. Nova and I brought each other into an embrace and waved to the crowd.

"Jamie Barrow, your judges scored your performance- 8.7, 9, 7.9. Total score- 25.6. Logan McAllister and Nova advance to the next round tomorrow!" Everyone cheered. Jamie Barrows cried, but Newt Blackmon was good sport and clapped.

"You all may leave the floor. Please make room for the next contestants." The announcer said. Nova and I walked off the arena floor. We walked down the corridor to where Alan and Jade were waiting for us. Alan punched my shoulder as Nova and Jade hugged.

"You fuckin' killed it, man." He said.

"You're gonna have to get used to that. Come on, man let's watch the next battles." We all sat and watched. One screen there was a char izard savaging an Ursaring. On another, there was a scyther fighting a Rhydon. On another, there was an Infernape going toe-to-toe with a Houndoom. After another person was selected to advance, Alan was called.

*Alan's POV*

"Come on, Jade. Let's go." I said. We walked down the corridor to the exit. The guard told me and the other trainers where to go when the door opened. When the door did open, I tried to not look nervous.

'You look nervous.' Jade said

'What? Pfft, I'm not nervous I promise you that.'

'If we win…' Jade said before flashing my mind with so many incredibly sexy images of what we would do that night. I snapped out of my nervousness.

'We're gonna fuckin' win.' I immediately said. She giggled as we got into place. The other trainer cane into place. She was beautiful with long, brown hair. She had glasses and with I thought were C-Cup breasts. She let out an Alakazam.

"When the light turns green, please begin." The announcer said. The light turned green.

"Psychic!" The girl and I said at the exact same time. Jade and the Alakazam's eyes both turned blue. They were both struggling to overpower the other. Jade eventually won out and overpowered the Alakazam, sending him flying into the wall. He got up, disoriented.

"Psybeam!" I yelled. Jade launched a purple beam from her hand, knocking the Alakazam back again.

"Psychobreak while he's weak, Jade!" I said. One more look into Alakazam's eyes ended it. He crumpled to the ground. The referee made sure Alakazam was down.

"Alakazam in unable to finish! Alan Hutch and his Gardevoir Jade win!" The crowd cheered for us. We were the first ones to finish in our group, like Logan and Nova.

The last battle ended with an onyx roaring at the ceiling.

"Alan Hutch, your judges scored your performance- 9.5, 9.6, 9.7- Your final score- 28.8"

"Alright, alright! That's Awesome! We could win this!" I said.

"J.T. Williams, yours judges scored your performance- 8.2, 7.5, 8.6- your final score- 24.7." J.T. Stamped his foor.

"This thing is rigged!" He said in his heavy country accent.

`"Alice Hix, your judges scored your performance-9.8, 9.2,9.7.- Your final score- 28.7. Alan Hutch advances to the next round!" I cheered. Jade hugged me.

*Logan's POV*

Alan and Jade returned and we congratulated each other.

"Takin' names, motherfucker." I said, high-fiving him.

"All contestants who have already battled are free to leave. Round 2 begins tomorrow at 12:00 PM." The intercom in the room siad.

"Wanna go grab some grub?" I asked Alan.

"Cool." He responded. We left the arena. I looked behind us to see the guy in the trench coat following us. Every turn we made, he made the exact same. We got to the restaurant and got a booth. The guy came inside and sat across the restaurant from us. He kept glancing at us and saying something into his phone. I tried to ignore him, but he just kept looking at us. Eventually, we finished eating and got a cab to the hotel. He didn't follow us anymore. We returned to the hotel and split up in the lobby.

"See you tomorrow, man." Alan said.

"Okay. See ya." I said. I looked at Jade. 'Have fun.'

'Oh, we will.' She responded, winking at me.

"You want me to get anything to drink?" I asked Nova.

"Actually, yes." She said. "How about some red wine?"

"I'm 19, but I promise I'll get some." I said.

"I'll be waiting." She kissed my cheek and took her room key from me and left for the room. I looked around for a way to get some wine. There was an older looking man smoking outside. I went out and walked to him.

"Hey buddy, can you do me a favor?" I asked him.

"Depends on the favor." He said in a gruff voice. He was a little short but stocky with shoulder-length black hair and sideburns. With his leather jacket, jeans and boots, he looked like an all-American badass.

"Well, my girl and I are wanting to have a sexy night, and she wants red wine. I'd get it myself, but seeing as I'm 19, I need you to take this money an-"

"Go across the street to the store and grab some red whine for ya. Alright. But what's in it for me?" He said.

"You can keep the change, I'll give you 20 bucks and I'll give you the rest of my cigarettes." I said, taking them out of my pocket. He took them. "She doesn't like me smokin' anyway." I gave him the money and he walked across the street. I stood on the porch waiting for him. A few people passed by and I greeted them.

'Why did I give him my fuckin' cigarettes?' I thought. He came out of the store with a paper bag with what I was guessing to be wine in it. He crossed the street and came to me.

"Here's your wine. Now, my money?" He said, holding out his hand. I took a 20 out of my wallet and he grabbed it.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He said. "Wear a condom, buddy. Save you from a lot of hell." I nodded.

'Won't have to.' I thought.

I swiped my card key at the door and opened it. I walked in to find many candles burning, no lights on and the hot tub full and steaming. Rose petals littered the room and hot tub. Nova was sitting on the bed sexily.

"You look delicious." I said.

"You look like you just did a lot of shit to get me that wine." She retorted. I chuckled.

"It was all worth it." I said. She held up two wine glasses. I looked at her, confused for a second.

"How did you get all this stuff?" I asked.

"For all they know, a girl trainer is staying in this room and she sent her pokemon to the door to get the rose petals, candles and glasses." She said.

"You are a wily one, you know that?" I said as I poured the wine into the two glasses.

"But that's why you love me, right?" She said after taking a sip.

"Oh, yes." I said. I wrapped my free arm around her and pulled her close to me. Her body pressed against mine as I kissed her on her lips. She kissed me back and detached, putting the wine on the nightstand. She stood up and walked to the hot tub erotically. I put mine on the nightstand too. She got into the tub as I started to strip, ending with my underwear.

"Take it off, babe." She said to me. I pulled my boxed off revealing my semi-erect member to her. Her eyes glazed over a bit when it came into her vision. I walked over and got into the tub with her as we embraced. We continued to kiss, her tongue slipping into my mouth, and mine into hers. Our hands roamed each other's bodies, mine going down her back and ending on her rear end, giving it a playful squeeze. She moaned in arousal. Her hand went down my chest and between my legs. She grabbed my member, which was now completely hard. She began to stroke it under the water. It was now my turn to moan. I got underneath her as she straddled me, rubbing her sex against mine.

"Hold, on, Nova." I said. Stopping her motions. "Let's not take it too fast. We have all night." She smiled, a blush on her face, and nodded. I got out from underneath her.

"Sit on the edge against that wall and spread your legs, baby." I said. She did so. I put my head between her thighs and took a long, thick lick of her pussy. She gasped and spread her legs a little more pushing her sex into my mouth. I stuck my tongue inside her and made gyrations, twists and motions a penis never could. She moaned loudly. I took my mouth off of her and rubbed at her with two fingers. I used my fingers on her lips while I moved my mouth to her clitoris. I took it in my lips and sucked at it. This, accompanied with my fingers on her labia sent her into overdrive. She started humping against my face. She supported herself with one hand and fondled and squeezed her breast with the other. I used my left hand to stick my index finger into her rear entrance, moving it around and thrusting in and out. She supported herself with one hand and fondled and squeezed her breast with the other.

"Oh, God, don't stop, Logan." She said between breaths. "I'm gonna cum, baby. I'm gonna cum!" I put my entire mouth over her cunt and further stimulated it with my tongue, making her explode in orgasm. Her ejaculate flowed across my tongue and into my mouth. I eagerly swallowed it. I took my mouth off. To early it seemed, as she came one more time, her juices spraying across my lips and neck. I chuckled. She got down into the water and stood me up setting me across from where she sat, my hard member coming out of the water. She got on her knees and immediately took it into her mouth, her tongue wrapping around my cock, massaging it amazingly. She sucked and tightened her grip around the tool with one hand and fondled my balls in the other. She bobbed her head up and down like a piston. She took it out and twirled her tongue around the head and kissed it. She then put my dick between her supple breasts and started bobbing up and down, licking my dick when it came out between them. The wet, soft fur on her tits served to create a sensation I had never felt before. It was marvelous. I looked down at her. She was looking up at me. She stopped for a second, smiled around my cock and started suckling again. This time, she deep-throated it, taking it all the way to the hilt down her throat. I guess she didn't have a gag reflex. I felt her throat start to warm up. Second by second it increased in warmth until it was not just warm anymore, it was hot, and it was amazing. She started bobbing again, working her tongue around it. I put my hand onto her head and pushed into her mouth. I basically started to face-fuck her, and judging by the aroused look in her eyes, the blush on her cheeks and the way she was going at herself under the water, she was loving it.

"Oh, shit. Shit, here it comes." I moaned as I grabbed her head with both hands and came into her mouth, shooting shot after shot of my spunk into her mouth. I felt her swallow it all and suck my dick clean. I sunk into the water and took her into my arms and kissed her. I went and got our wine from the nightstand and we sat in the tub, drinking and talking. By the time we were done with our glasses, we had scooted a lot closer and she had started rubbing my dick. I pulled her on top of me and rubbed my length between her pussy lips. She moaned and grinded into me.

"You ready for the main event, baby?" I said, kissing her neck.

"Always." She said. I lifted her up and pulled her down onto my cock, it entering her to the hilt. She and I moaned loudly in unison. I started to thrust in again and again. She put her hands on my shoulders and hopped up and down on me to counter my thrusting. We continued to fuck in that position for a few more minutes before we repositioned. She bent over in the hot tub, presenting her rear to me.

"Pick your preference, baby." I slammed into her pussy, making her hiss. I screwed her, wet skin slapping against wet fur. She then lifted herself up, pushing her breasts against the cold tile, making her nipples erect and hard. She turned and wrapped her legs around me. I screwed her against the wall, sucking her nipples and fondling her breasts. I moved up and kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I love you, Logan." She said, nearly out of breath.

"I love you, Nova." I responded. I continued to thrust into her. I supported her by holding her by her ass. I spanked her.

"Harder." She said. I spanked her harder as if plowed her against the wall.

"Harder!" She said, louder this time. I complied.

"OOOOOooohhhh fuck yes….." She said. "Baby, I gotta sit on you, I can't control my flames any longer." I pulled her back to where I was sitting and she was riding me cowgirl style. She back flames flared as she moaned out loudly. I groaned as I felt my nuts tense up.

"Ahh…This is it, babe. I'm cumming!" I damn near yelled as I thrusted into her one final time before I emptied my load inside her. She screamed out about the same time I did as her orgasm came as well. It was loud as hell, but I didn't care. She collapsed on top of me, breathing heavily on my neck.

"That was-"

"Incredible." I finished for her. We sat there for a few more minutes before getting out and drying off. I drained the water and put my boxers on as I got into bed with Nova. I went to turn off the lamp when she said-

"Logan, can we talk?"

"Uh, sure. Whatcha want to talk about?" I said. We both sat up on the headboard.

"Well, I was talking to Lucy and," she fidgeted with her fingers. That wasn't a good sign. "she told me what you guys did." My eyes went wide and I immediately tried to come up with and excuse. "Blaze told me also." That was like another 100 pounds of weight added to the back of my neck.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. I'm not mad." She continued.

"Look, Nova, I-"

"But you said you loved me that day…our first time. Do you remember?"

"Yes, of course I do because I _do love you." I said as I stroked her cheek. "So much." _

"_Well, then, if you want to keep having relations with the other girls, I understand. I know you don't think a full-time relationship with me wouldn't work out. I just wish I would be your only." She looked into my eyes. "And you would be mine." _

"_Nova." I said to her, putting my hand on hers. "I swear to God I was going to say that exact same thing tomorrow. I had it planned out earlier today. Ask Alan. Nova…I only want to be with you…from here on out. No one else. So will you be with me?" She smiled and shed a tear. _

"_What kind of question is that? Of course I will!" She took me in her arms and I took her in mine, and we shared a passionate kiss, not as friends with benefits, but lovers. I turned off the lamp and we fell asleep in each other's arms._

_D'AAAAAWWWW…Ok, guys, you knew I had to have some fluff in there sometime. After all, romance is a very important part of a story. All you guys reading this should check out Jukeman54 if you like pokemon lemons. (Which if you're reading this story im sure you do.) He's got some good shit. Well, its late as hell, so I'm gonna get a snack watch a little more TV and go the fuck to sleep. I'll be posting one of my oneshot pokemon lemons next weekend ** Don't forget to send me any lemon requests you might have through PM, and don't forget to review! PEACE_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alrighty, everyone. I'm back with my main, story-driven tale, The Gathering. I haven't been able to update because of bitch-ass writer's block and work. I don't own Pokemon, but I own my OC's Logan, Alan and any others.

I awoke the next morning to my alarm and got out of bed and yawned deeply, making a sound somewhere between a lion groaning and a whale. I looked at the clock on my phone. 10:30. We had to be at the arena in an hour and a half. I stood up and walked to the window, opened it and frowned. It was a wet and dreary day. It wasn't pouring rain, but it was still coming down all the same. Slowly and groggily, I tromped to the bathroom where I found my toothbrush and some toothpaste the hotel had so graciously provided. As I started to brush my teeth, Nova walked into the bathroom.

"Morning, sweetie." She said warmly, hugging me from behind and kissing me on the cheek. I smiled and spat my toothpaste into the sink.

"Mornin'." I responded, and kissed her. She detached from me and went to grab her toothbrush. She started to brush as I mouthwashed.

"Am I the only one who had a kick ass, awesome time last night?" I asked her. She spat.

"Yes." She said, plainly. We both laughed and embraced, and kissed passionately. I rubbed my hand down her furry back and grabbed her ass. She moaned and separated from our kiss.

"There's no time for that, baby." She whined, aroused. My member had become fully erect and was sticking out of the hole in my boxers, rubbing against her leg. "We have to get ready."

"Oh, come on," I said, giving it three successive squeezes and rubbing it. "you know you want to."

"Of course I do. But we really _do_ have to get ready. We have to be at the arena really soon." She responded.

"Ohh…okay." I said. "But you owe me later tonight." She winked at me as she left the bathroom.

"It's a deal." She said saucily. I closed the door behind her and took off my boxers, getting ready to take a shower. I opened the glass shower door, and turned the hot water on. Waiting a few short seconds for it to get hot, (a welcome change from my apartment) I stepped into the rather large shower and took in the feeling of the steaming water. I took the hotel-provided shampoo from the shower shelf and washed my hair with it. My dick was still hard from earlier, so, naturally I started to stroke it slowly, letting the feeling take me over. Just as I was getting into it, the bathroom door opened and Nova walked in. I snapped out of my wank-session and acted like I was showering normally.

"You forget something?" I asked her. Through the misty glass door, I saw her walking toward the shower.

"Nope." She replied simply. She opened the door and got in the shower with me. She saw my erect cock and immediately dropped to her knees and took it into her mouth. Needless to say I was surprised.

"I thought you didn't want to do this right now." I said after a moan. She took it out of her mouth and stroked it.

"I had a change of heart." She said and giggled sexily. She started to suck again, wrapping her tongue around it in that fantastic way of hers. She bobbed her head up and down over and over again until I thought I would go insane. She sucked harder and harder, and went faster. My back hit the wall and I moaned loudly. She grabbed the base of my dick and kept on sucking. Finally, I couldn't hold it anymore. I groaned heavily in the pleasure of orgasm as I started to shoot my load into her mouth. All in all, eight creamy ropes were shot into her mouth. I felt her swallow it all. She took her mouth off of it.

"I love sucking your cock." She mused. I got down on my knees and kissed her. She straddled me and continued to French me, shoving her tongue into my mouth. I stuck a finger inside of her, pushing in and out over and over again. Her back flames shot out for a second, hitting the water playing over her back and making the bathroom even more steamy than it was. She moaned. As I shoved my index finger into her, I used my thumb to stimulate her clitoris. She nearly screamed.

"Oh! Yeah…oh, God, yeah…fuck…" She said in the midst of her ecstasy. She began humping into my hand as she shoved her lips onto mine. She sucked on my tongue as we kissed and made out. By now, I was able to get it up again, and my cock was pressing against her stomach. She shot her hand down and grabbed it, squeezing it, repeatedly, alternating how long and how hard she would squeeze. She wanted to keep it ready for what was coming.

"Oh, baby…Logan…AAAaahhh!" She yelled as she came on my hand and ejaculated. I felt the liquid spread across my hand. I licked it off eagerly. She pulled me into a heated kiss.

"I want more, baby." She said.

"Oh, you'll get it." I replied. We both stood up, me stroking my cock to keep it hard. She threw her back against the glass door and spread her legs, exposing her ample breasts and wet cunt to me, ready to be pounded. She did a "come here" gesture with her index finger and I kissed her. I started to hump against her, my dick rubbing between her legs, against her pussy. This aroused her as she moaned my name.

"Logan…" She said, barely taking her lips off mine.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"Put it inside me." She said, looking me in the eyes. I grabbed my cock and put the head between her tight pussy lips. She gasped. I then shoved it in to the hilt. She nearly lost her head. She screamed. I continued to thrust into her. She put her legs around my waist and held herself there. Her pussy was so incredibly tight and hot. Just as hot as the scalding water playing over my back at that moment. It gripped my tool like a vice. I continued to thrust into her, making movements like a piston in a well-oiled machine. I felt her walls contract in a second orgasm. Her scream confirmed it. I hadn't come yet.

"Take it out for a second…" She said in between heavy breaths. I withdrew from her. She got on her hands and knees in front of me, exposing her rear end to me. "Fuck my ass, stud." I complied, shoving my cock into her tail hole. She squealed in delight. I started to pound her ass as hard as I could to get off. She rubbed her pussy for added sensation. I felt my nuts tense up.

"Oh, fuck…here it comes, baby…" I nearly said as I shot my seed into her asshole she cooed in delight, looking back at me with half-lidded eyes. I took my tool out of her and held her on the shower floor, kissing her lips lovingly.

"I hate to say it, but we probably have to get out, now. We have to get ready." She said.

"Yeah. I agree. Come on." I helped her up and smacked her ass. She giggled. We got out and dried off. I got dressed and looked at my clock. 11:30.

"Oh, shit!" I yelled. "Come on, babe! We gotta go!" We rushed out of the room and down the hall to the lobby where Alan and Jade were waiting.

"Do I even have to ask?" He asked.

"Nope." I said, quickly, them joining us on our rush to the arena.

Alan, Jade, Nova and I sat in the audience, before the big, fat bearded man who did the orientation. He came out and I saw someone's shadow in the entrance from which he came, pointing at him and seemingly sternly speaking to him. He nodded and put on his best happy face.

"Welcome back, contestants!" He said in his deep, booming voice. "As you remember from the orientation two days ago, today's battle rules are double battling with a partner! Which will be discerned completely at random, and whoever you are paired with, you _must_ work with. No exceptions. The roster will be broadcast on the large screen above me now." As he said the final word, the large screen above showed all the teammates and who they would be fighting. Alan and I looked for our names. I saw mine…and it was next to Alan's.

"Dude!" I exclaimed. "Look! Were gonna be partners!"

"Hell, yeah!" He said. "But were going in the 14th battle. Come on, lets go get a snack."

When the time for Alan and I to battle, we took our places on the arena floor. The crowd was even bigger than yesterday. We had decided Nova and Jade were going to sit this battle out. Instead, I was using Flametail, my Charizard and he was using Radiation, his Infernape. Our opponents had already sent out their pokemon. A Blastoise and a Krookodile.

"Alright, trainers, start your battles on the green light." The annoyingly upbeat announcer quipped. The light went from red, to yellow to green.

"Blastoise, use hydro pump!" The other trainer said quickly. 'Too easy.' I thought.

"Avoid it with fly, Flametail!" My char izard shot into the air, avoiding the intense water blasts. Flametail went for the divebomb when the trainer said-

"Giga impact!" The Blastoise inflicted a huge punch on Flametail, sending him flying back.

"Flamethrower!" I yelled. Flametail shot his head up and shot a column of red-hot flames at Blastoise. Blastoise went into it's shell to defend. "Hit im with a fire blast!" Flametail knew what this meant. He waited until the blastoise thought it was safe to exit his shell when Flametail shot the giant star of flames from his mouth. It collided with Blastoise and sent him flying backwards into the arena floor wall. Blastoise got up as Radiation flew into Flametail's back, knocking him over. Krookodile burrowed under the ground.

*Alan's POV*

"Flare blitz, Radiation!" I yelled as Krookodile came out of the ground. Radiation lit himself on fire and threw himself into Krookodile, lighting him on fire too. Krookodile threw himself into Blastoise as he was struggling in a fistfight with Flametail.

"Ready?" Logan asked me.

"Ready." I responded.

"Fireblast, both of you!" We both said at the same time. Flametail and Radiation both let out a huge torrent of flames that collided with Krookodile and Blastoise at the same time. This left both enemy pokemon unconscious. The referee checked them. Krookodile and Blastoise are unable to finish! The victors are Logan and Alan!" The crowd erupted in applause for the both of us. Cheering and screaming. We waved and smiled and withdrew our pokemon. We left the arena and went to the area where we would prepare to leave. Next to my locker, getting ready to leave as well was a beautiful girl. She had long, brown hair past her shoulders. She had brown eyes and a killer figure, with what I must have guessed to be c-cup breasts and a pert ass. She wore a button up shirt with roll up sleeves and tight jeans. She smiled at me.

"Saw your battle. You handled it well." She said to me.

"Why thank you…" I pointed to her, trying to get her name.

"Alicia." She said, smiling. "And you are…"

"Alan." I said to her. "Alan Hutch." She smiled at me. She started to walk away. "Hey, wait a second. Would you want to go to dinner with me tonight?" She smiled.

"Well, that's kind of random." She said.

"You just look like a likeable girl. I want to get to know you better." I said to her.

"Okay." She said.

"Dinner huh?" Logan interjected. "Sounds fun. Nova, you wanna come?"

"Sure!" She responded. "It can be a double…it'll be fun."

"A talking Typhlosion…you don't see that every day." Alicia said. "Alright, guys…there's this great little diner down the highway a couple miles. I'll lead in my car. Just follow me." I noticed Jade looking a little forlorn, perhaps thinking.

'Hey.' I said to her in my thoughts. 'You alright?'

'Yeah, sure.' She responded. 'I'm fine. Dinner sounds fun.'

*Logan's point of view*

We arrived at the restaurant at about 7:30 PM. It was a quaint little place, with a fifties theme and black and white checkered floors. We sat at the bar on the bright red bar stools. I looked at all the pictures of Marilyn Monroe that littered the walls.

"Your drink, hon?" The waitress interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah…half and half coke." She nodded and went to the kitchen. I looked over at Alan, who was sitting between Jade and Alicia, yet he was completely ignoring Jade, who looked really sad. I felt a pang of pity for the poor girl. It was so obvious she was head-over-heels for him, but when he only said it was going to be a friends with benefits thing, she figured it was the best she could get. I then looked at Nova, who was sitting between Alicia and me. Nova looked into my eyes and winked. I smiled and winked back. This was our first date…or so I thought. I looked at the door and in walked the shady character from the night before, entering the diner and sitting at a booth. He had the same trench coat, the same hat and he was still talking into some headpiece and frequently looking at us. He ordered a drink and said something else. He got up to leave the diner and while he was at the door, I stood up and said-

"Hey, buddy! Hold up, a second. I wanna talk to you." The guy looked at me quickly and said something into his mike.

"You want me to…okay…yes sir." He looked at me for a second and bolted out the door.

"Hey! Come back!" I yelled. I got up and started after him. Nova grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Wait a second! Who is that?" She demanded to know.

"Oh, just some guy I knew from the tournament!" I said, backing up.

"Whaddaya want for your food?" The waitress shouted as I left to chase the guy.

"Just give me a burger and fries!" I yelled as I sprinted after him. I could still see the guy. There were still many pedestrians on the sidewalks at 7:35 PM, so I had to constantly jump out of people's way and say "Sorry!" More than once. I diverted into the alleyway I saw the man exit in. He had already scaled the fence and gotten on the other side. I ran and jumped and climbed the fence and jumped over it. I landed and continued to run after him. He jumped completely over a bunch of trash cans and continued to run. I tried to jump on the trash cans to get over them, but ended up slipping on the collected water and falling.

"Fuckin' rain"I said to myself. I eventually got out of the alley…and by that time he was long gone. I did find a black hat on the ground. This hat had a large red 'R' on it.

I got back to the diner and sat down next to Nova. I took my burger, which was still a little warm, and took a huge bite. Pickles…Ugh. I hate pickles. I looked at Nova. She looked very worried.

"What happened? Why are you all wet?" She inquired. I looked over at Alan for a second, still in heated conversation with Alicia, with Jade asleep on the counter.

"Oh, some asshole in a car hit a puddle in front of me…but whatever." I said as I took another bite of my burger.

We left the diner at around 9:00 PM due to Alan's intense discussion with Alicia. He stayed behind and I heard him say something like-

"I really enjoyed this…can I have your number?" I walked with Nova. I put my arm around her and she nuzzled the underside of my chin. I put my finger under her chin, brought her mouth up to mine and kissed her. She sighed contentedly.

"Come on…I need to get some sleep." I said, with the hat stuffed into my back pocket.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Okay, everyone. This chapter will be mostly plot-development. There will be a rather large lemon toward the end, however. But the plot is definitely thickening and it is getting GOOD!

Getting up the next day was tough, due to a rather painful bruise I got when I fell while chasing that guy in the trench coat. I had his strange hat with a big red "R" on it. I kept thinking I had seen that kind of attire before. I managed to stumble to the shower, and I remembered my romp with Nova with fondness. I washed my hair and scrubbed my body down, rinsed off and got out. I leaned my head out of the misty bathroom.

"Nova!" I said. " Come on, get up!"

"'mkay…" I heard hr mumble in her sleep. I walked out of the warm bathroom to meet the cold bedroom temperature. I shivered. I took one of the plastic cups from the nightstand and filled it with icy cold water. I walked over to Nova with said water and proceeded to pour it all over her. She awoke with a scream.

"Gah! _What the fuck!_" She yelled. I busted out with laughter.

"Get up, babe. We gotta get ready to go." I said, still laughing a little. She got up quickly and threw me down on the bed. Hard. She pinned me down and stared into my eyes. Her bright orange irises were nothing short of mesmerizing.

"You know," I said slyly. "You're pretty sexy when you're angry." She immediately leaned her head down and kissed my on the lips. I kissed her back and she moaned into the kiss. She started to massage my shoulders as the kiss intensified, her slipping her tongue into my mouth. I did the same and we continued to make out on the bed. I slipped my hand up onto her rear, giving it a quick squeeze. She moaned and laughed a little.

"Oh, yeah, you love playing with my ass, don't you?" She said sexily, kissing my lips a few more times.

"You know, it." I said to her. I kissed her neck and she moaned. I started to rub between her legs with my index and middle fingers, back and forth. She moaned and panted, arching her back. My towel had come off, and my member had become completely hard, rubbing against Nova's furry stomach, stimulating it erotically. She shot her hand down and grabbed my tool.

"Oooh…what's this long, thick hard thing?" She asked rhetorically.

"I think you know what that is." I said with a smirk. She giggled and went down the bed, down closer to my dick. She licked the head slowly over and over, driving me nuts. I moaned.

\ "Oh, shit. Oh, keep going, baby." I said, in the midst of my ecstasy. She took my cock into her muzzle, sucking on it heavily. I gasped and looked down at her. She looked up at me and smiled around my tool. She swirled her tongue around my cock, bobbing her head up and down. I moaned. It wasn't very long before I was close to blowing my load into her sexy, hot mouth. I put my hand on her head, sort of egging her on to continue.

"I'm getting close…oh, boy…" I moaned. She disconnected from my dick and started stroking it.

"Well, that's good…I must be doing something right." She said, smiling. She started sucking again. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. My hips began to gyrate, moving up and down, in and out of her mouth.

"Oh, baby…oh…I'm…I'm…" I said, feeling my testes tense up and the muscles in my dick start to contract. I was almost at the height of pleasure, about to reach glorious orgasm…when I felt her mouth disconnect from my cock and her getting off the bed. "Huh?" I uttered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, were you about to come?" She asked walking to the bathroom for her shower. She looked back at me and winked. She slapped her ass and continued to the bathroom.

"What the fu-" I started, but glanced over on the floor of the hotel room. There laid the cup I poured ice-water on Nova with. "Son of a bitch…" I mused.

We met Alan and Jade down in the lobby, having some of the continental breakfast and making small talk. I promptly received an "OOOOHHH! She OWNED your ass!" From Alan when I shared what happened that morning at the table. Everyone laughed and Nova looked over at me and winked. I sighed. Maybe we could have sex tonight…maybe…

Alicia arrived and kissed Alan on the lips. I saw Jade get flustered and look down at her food.

'_God, that really sucks, Jade. You haven't told him about your feelings yet?'_ I asked her.

'_No, I haven't…I'm just so scared he'll say he only wants to be friends with benefits…and I hate it so much…' _Jade said, giving me a sad facial expression. I nodded and raised my shoulders. Poor girl. My heart bled for her. She kept shooting quick looks at Alan and Alicia, blushing a little more every time she looked. I stood up and walked past her and patted her shoulder.

'_Don't be sad, Jade. It'll work out for you…I'm confident."_ I said with a warm smile. She smiled back and nodded. Everyone else stood and walked toward the front door of the hotel lobby, where the campus bus was waiting down the sidewalk to take us to the arena.

"So, what was today's set of rules? There's still a lot of contestants." Alicia said.

"Today is triple battles. You can use three of your pokemon, but there's no partners…were all going solo today." Alan responded.

"Oh, that's nice," I said. "Maybe they'll hold you're hand all the way to the battle zone, Mr. Studious." I said. Alicia, Nova and I laughed. Jade remained notably silent.

"That's alright, laugh it up, Fuckstick." He grumbled. We all boarded the bus. Nova sat next to me. She kissed me on the cheek.

"That was cruel, earlier." I said to her. "But I guess I kind of deserved it."

"No, you didn't." She said to me. "You were just trying to get me up to get ready to go, and while there are many other ways that you could've gone about it, you had the best intentions. So I'll make it up to you later on tonight." I couldn't wait to see what she had in store.

"So which of us are you going to use?" Nova asked.

"Oh, probably Lockjaw, Rose and you." I stated. I had already had this planned.

"Water, Grass and Fire…I like it." Nova said. The bus came to a halt outside of the arena and the door opened. The amount of people still in the tournament had decreased drastically since the first day of battling.

"How many people are even still here?" I asked, waiting for someone to answer.

'_74'_ I heard Jade say.

"74, huh? How do you figure?" Nova said.

'_There were 300 contestants to start out with in the first place. Every day of battling has reduced that number by half. So after the first day, it was 150. After yesterday, it was 74, counting that boy who was eliminated for abusing his competitor with harsh language. After today it will be 32.'_ Jade said, matter-of-factly.

"Wow…that's a lot of Pokemon going to the arena for that brawl tomorrow!" I said. "I can't wait!"

"What makes you so confident that you'll make it to the end?" Alan said, smiling like an idiot.

"My girl Nova, here." I said, putting my arm around her. "She's my ace in the hole." Alan put his arm around Jade, who blushed heavily.

"Well, it's gonna be pretty tough to beat _my_ girl." Alan said. Jade was wide-eyed. Nova and I looked at her. I winked and Nova nodded at her. We all got to the end of the bus and got off. As we stepped off I said, "Right…well shall we go and kick some ass?"

Alan and Alicia were both in the first ten to fight. They both won theirs. Nova, Rose, Lockjaw and I weren't going until the 23rd battle. So, we bided our time in the training room, "sharpening our pencils." Lockjaw was punching a sandbag hanging from thick, metal chains, Nova was practicing her speed and maneuvering, and Rose was practicing with her aim, throwing leaves into targets with pinpoint accuracy. I smiled at all my badass pokemon, confident of their success. Alan and Alicia sat in a dark corner of the training room and made out. Jade, with nothing else to do, was throwing balls of psychic energy at targets.

'_Word of advice, Jade.' _I said to her. She looked up at me. _'Imagine that those targets are Alicia's face, and you'll hit them a lot easier.'_ Jade smiled and nodded at me.

"Logan McAllister to the battle zone, please. Logan McAllister to the battle zone." I heard professor Deveraux's voice over the intercom.

"Alright, guys. Let's go show these assholes what we can do!" I yelled. My pokemon cheered as we exited onto the arena floor, onto a platform that started to raise me up. The crowd was intense, all the seats in the giant building were filled with screaming, adoring people. I waved to them all. Professor Deveraux nodded to me from the judges stand. My opponent was a rather young-looking boy, but since the age limit was 16, he couldn't have been that young. He had an Arcanine, a Samurott and a Nidoking. This kid must've known what he was doing.

"Please do not commence the battle until the light turns green and you hear the horn. Both trainers get ready!" The announcer, who sounded a lot like Weird Al Yankovic said. The light slowly went from red, to yellow…to green. The horn blasted loudly as I sent Nova and Rose dashing forward. Nova headed straight for the Nidoking, Rose, for the Samurott.

"Lockjaw, use surf!" Lockjaw stomped on the ground and all the water that was under the arena in the ground shot up and forward. Nova dashed and dodged a punch from the Nidoking, flipped over him and punched the top of his head, stunning him.

"Rose, leaf blade!" I yelled. Rose's tail leaves turned into a large blade as she charged for the Samurott. She dodged and weaved through and around the Samurott, making cuts in it's skin. The water from Lockjaw was rushing forward. I suddenly thanked God I was on a platform. Nova Jumped up and landed on the wall as the water hit the Samurott and the Nidoking. The Arcanine had jumped onto the wall, and, using his momentum, ran along it and landed on the other side of the arena, where Lockjaw had stood. Nova kicked off the wall and landed on the Nidoking's shoulders. With the waist-deep rushing water flying against his body, it was tough to resist. Nova kicked off of the Nidoking and landed at the other side with the Arcanine, staring him down. The Nidoking had been thrown into the wall by the water and dragged along the side of it. He had been knocked out and the gamekeepers were pulling him out of the water and off to heal him.

"Nidoking is unable to finish!" I got a little happier. One down, two to go. Rose and Lockjaw were doing underwater battle with the Samurott.

"Samurott, Use Hyperbeam!" The boy yelled. The water had halfway drained by now, and the Samurott looked at Lockjaw, and let out a huge, multicolored beam that sent Lockjaw flying into the wall.

"The Feraligatr is unable to finish!" The gamekeepers took Lockjaw off the arena floor. Samurott was legitimately tired at this point, having exhausted all his energy at this point. He was moving a lot slower.

"Finish him with another leaf-blade, Rose!" I yelled. She dashed in beside the Samurott and sliced into him with her tail blade, making cut after cut after cut until the Samurott fell.

"Samurott is unable to finish!" The announcer boomed again. The gamekeepers moved in and removed Samurott. Rose moved in on Nova and the Arcanine. The dog tried to head butt Nova, but she dodged it and punched it in the ribs. The Arcanine yelped and immediately spinned around and kicked Nova with it's two back legs. Nova flew back and regained her footing. She dashed forward and prepared for more melee fighting, since neither her, nor the Arcanine's fire attacks would do much to the other. And Rose, trying as she was, couldn't exactly do much to the dog. It grabbed Rose in it's jaws, after receiving a "Bite" command from it's trainer, shook her and threw her down. Rose cried out in pain. The Arcanine loomed over her as Nova rushed to the fight.

"Giga impact, Nova!" I yelled. Nova's fist started to glow with energy as she winded up the punch, and let it loose into the Arcanine's side, sending it flying. It fell and rolled, coming to a stop and not moving. One of the gamekeepers walked to his side and checked him. He made a "Can't go on" gesture.

"The Arcanine is unable to finish! The victor is Logan McAllister and his pokemon!" Professor Deveraux was the first of the Judges to stand and clap. I waved to him as I regrouped with my pokemon and left the arena. I waved back to the boy, who put up a really good fight, and he shoved his nose up into the air and walked to his butler, standing in the background. Spoiled little dickhead. I walked with my pokemon to meet Professor Deveraux. He was smiling.

"Logan! You did it! You made it to the finals!" He said excitedly.

"Yeah, I know! Who woulda thunk it, huh?" I said happily.

"It's 'Who would've thought it?' Remember, you're not a country hick." He said. The gamekeepers took Rose to get her healed. "I knew that I had found a keeper when I chose you to come here."

"Thanks, Professor. That means a lot." I responded.

"How are you, Nova?" He asked my pokemon. "You were fantastic out there!"

"Oh, why thank you, sir. That really means something coming from you." She said happily.

"Well, I imagine you want to go back to the hotel and rest. It's seven o' clock! You've been here seven hours. I'll see you tomorrow. I still have a lot of battles to judge." He said, beginning to walk in the opposite direction.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow, Professor." We went to the infirmary and I got Lockjaw and Rose back in their poke balls. "That really does sound like an idea. Let's go get Alan and Jade."

Back at the hotel room, I jumped into the bed and fell asleep. Nova and I had grabbed a quick meal with Alan, Alicia and Jade at the hotel café. It was a modest, quick dinner with good talk and socialization. Alicia finished and left, much to the relief of Jade. Nova and I quickly finished our meals as well and left. We went to the room and fell into the bed and went right to sleep immediately. We were too tired to talk about any kind of sex at the moment.

That was when I was awoken with a kiss on the cheek from Nova.

"Logan, wake up." I heard her say. I knew what was coming. "I have a surprise for you." I sat up, happily and saw Nova, of course, but also, on the bed was Rose. My Serperior smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Rose?" I said, slightly confused. "What're you doing here?"

"I have been talking to Rose here for a while. I've told her what you did with Blaze, Lucy and me." Nova said. "When I asked her if you've ever done anything with her, she said no, but she has wanted to for a while. It's really rude to leave people out, you know." From what she said then and there, and the adorable, insecure look on Rose's face, I knew exactly what was happening.

"I suppose it is." I said with a smirk. Nova smiled and motioned for Rose to come closer. Rose slithered up onto the bed and got up between my legs.

"You know what to do." Nova said. Rose nodded. She slithered up a little more to where her undulating serpentine body was rubbing against my groin. My tool was already semi-hard from the anticipation. Rose proceeded to rub herself on my dick, moving it in ways I was not familiar with…but was not opposed to in the slightest. My cock finally was hard and rubbing against Rose's slit tantalizingly. Rose moaned quietly and slowly and apprehensively started to coil around my body.

"It's okay girl." I assured her. She coiled slowly around me and aligned herself with my dick. She brought her slit down and was penetrated by it. She started to move around me, up and down. She moved her face in front of mine and looked into my eyes as she did this. The way she was moving was pulling herself off and back onto my cock. She moaned loudly, and I could tell she has never been penetrated like this before. She kissed me on my lips for a second before I heard Nova.

"Mind if I cut in?" She said. I looked up and she had positioned her pussy above my mouth. Rose disconnected from the kiss and let Nova straddle my face. I started to lick Nova's pussy over and over in long, smooth strokes. This coupled with Rose's gyrating, smooth body and her nice, tight pussy put me in the closest position to heaven I could think of. I continued to fuck Rose, who was moaning more intensely and panting in my face. Nova was moaning as well, gasping whenever I would shove my tongue into her for a short time. Rose's movements were becoming more frantic and pleasure-hungry. Rose was letting the lust take over…and that's just what Nova and I wanted. Rose shot her face forward and started sucking on Nova's clit as I was eating her out, giving her double pleasure from two different mouths. Nova groaned loudly in ecstasy as she continued to grind into my face as Rose helped me stimulate her. This amazingly hot sex-tangle continued for about five minutes before Nova came with a loud moan. Not soon after came Rose, climaxing all over my groin. I had come at about the same time as Rose, emptying myself into her. We all untangled and laid down together, basking in the afterglow. Rose curled up with Nova and me as we waited for my libido to recharge. There was no way I was stopping here…not now. Not this opportunity. Rose had gained a new air of confidence as she started to make out with me, shoving her thin tongue into my mouth and taking mine into hers. I began to finger her slit, making her moan. Nova began to stimulate my cock with her mouth, sucking on it, and licking on it like a lustful lollypop.

"Hey, Rose. You want a turn down here?" Nova asked. Rose disconnected from the kiss and nodded eagerly. She moved down to my cock while Nove moved up and began kissing me. I began to suck on Nova's nipples. Rose took my cock into her mouth and began stimulating it like no other blowjob I had ever gotten in my life. Snakes do have a lot of muscles in their mouths. I had to disconnect with my tit-sucking session with Nova to moan and throw my head back. Nova giggled and gave Rose a thumb up. Now Nova knew how to give a good blowjob, but this…this was unbelievable. I quickly blew my load down Rose's gullet. Rose opened her mouth and showed it to me. I nodded in approval. This shit was amazing. Rose swallowed the cum and continued to suck on it. I didn't see how we weren't gonna be able to wait another ten minutes, but she brought something to the table that made me hard immediately. Rose put her tongue into my urethra, the hole in the head in my dick, and down into my dick. The insides of my cock were surely coated in semen, due to the fact that she was enjoying this almost as much as I was. The sheer magnitude of the sensation made me yell out,

"Oh, GOD! HOLY FUCK!" I continued to suck on Nova's tit to shut myself up. I was completely hard at this point.

"Okay, I wanna fuck the shit out of one of you RIGHT now!" I said earnestly. Rose motioned for Nova to take a turn with my cock. Nova obliged, Rose moving to my face, positioning herself above my mouth. I pulled her down quickly and dove my tongue down into her as deeply as I could, moving it around in ways a penis never could. Rose squeaked in surprise and immediately gave into the pleasure. Nova lowered herself down onto my cock, and I felt the divine intense heat of my Tight-ass Typhlosion. She was the tightest of all my girl Pokemon and I loved fucking her the most. I started thrusting up into her. She moaned loudly. I continued to eat out Rose, who cried out when I started moving my tongue faster. Both of them were panting and moaning, almost in unison. Rose, in the midst of her lust, moved forward, while still keeping her pussy on my mouth, and coiled around Nova. She brought her face in front of Nova's and by now I knew Nova had gotten the picture. Nova leaned forward and kissed Rose. They began to French and make out. I lost it there. I emptied my load into Nova, literally shooting rope after rope into my Typhlosion. Nova and Rose came virtually at the same time, disattaching from the kiss to scream out. Nova collapsed to my left and Rose collapsed to my right. We all laid there, again, basking in the glorious afterglow of our wild, lust-contolled orgy. After a while, I said,

"Alright, girls. Time for bed." Rose got up and kissed my on the cheek. I withdrew her into her poke ball. After I put the ball with the others in my bag, I laid down with Nova. She kissed me deeply on the lips. "Did that make up for this morning?" She asked.

"A thousand times over, babe." I said. "I didn't know you wanted this relationship to be sexually open."

"Well, to an extent." She said. "Something like this should be for rare occasions, okay?"

"You got it." I said.

"And about that kiss with Rose…" She started.

"You don't have to explain shit to me, Nova. If you're bi, you're bi. Doesn't mean I love you any less." She kissed me again.

"Thank you, baby. I'm not bi. And while I did find that kiss hot, I was caught up in the moment." She said with a smile.

"Oh, okay. Cool" I said. I kissed her deeply again. "I love you, Nova."

"I love you too, Logan." She said back to me. We fell asleep under the light of the full moon.

The next morning, Nova and I left the room to go down and meet the others for breakfast. As we were walking down the hall we heard a lot of commotion and a loud "MOTHERFUCKER!" It sounded like Alan. Nova and I looked at each other and ran down the hall to the lobby where they served breakfast. A crowd of finalists was crowded into the lobby. Half were leaving. Alan was sitting at a table, holding a note, with his head down. Jade looked very surprised.

'_What is it?' _I asked her.

'_Go read that note.' _She said to me. I went and took the note from Alan.

"It's fuckin' bullshit, man!" He said.

The note read:

_Dear Contestants,_

_We want to congratulate you on reaching the final round of the tournament! Sadly, the brawl that is scheduled for today has been replaced with a new scheduled event. Due to the overwhelming number of finalists, we are conducting a semi-finals round today where there will be one on one matches to thin out the number of contestants. You will find the match schedule on the next page._

_I was pissed, but I turned to the next page to try to find my name. I went down and down and down the list of 32 battles and found Logan McAllister. Nova and I gasped. It was sharing a big VS insignia with the name Alan Hutch. I looked up and around the room. There, within the crowd, staring at me and Nova was the little guy in the trench coat whose hat I had. We was watching us the whole time. He disappeared seamlessly into the crowd. I looked down at the paper again._

"_What are the fucking odds?"_

_OOOOOHHH! Threw a crazy-ass plot twist in there for you guys! I had a great time writing this chapter! Remember, please review! It means a lot to me! PEACE OUT!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone! This is the triumphant return of my multi-chaptered, pokemon-oriented, badass, sexy, romantic smutfic, **_**The Gathering**_**! I do in fact understand that I have not updated in quite a while (4 months exactly down to the day.), but, there is a good excuse for this! I was wanting to get a certain MMORPG (Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game for those who don't know.) And I happened to stumble upon the wrong site. And…ZING! MASSIVE HARDWARE FAILURE! But worry not! I got my shit together and got my laptop fixed! So I. Am. Back. And better than ever! I told you guys that I would not be giving up on this story and so, I shant! I will also be uploading my other stories that I have lined up. Half of this chapter will be in Logan's point of view and half will be in Alan's point of view. (Including the lemon.) I am not currently taking any requests. I love you guys, just thought that I'd say. So…yeah…without further ado….yeah…**

"What are the fucking odds?" I said half to myself and half to Nova, Alan, Jade and Alicia. I wasn't even looking at them at that moment, due to my fixture on the now-disappeared, cloaked man.

"I know, right?" Alan exclaimed. "I mean…what the hell are you looking at?" His question snapped me out of my semi-trance and I looked at him.

"Yeah, man. Do you think there's any way we can get out of it?" I said.

"Not unless you want to quit the tournament." Alan responded.

"Sooo…are we just going to sit here and talk, or are we going to get a move on?" Alicia interjected.

"Well, yeah." Alan said. "We're gonna talk about it. If you have a problem with it-"

"Whatever" Alicia quickly said and turned to walk out, her slutty-looking booty shorts hugging her rounded rear end.

"Someone's on the rag." I said.

"She's been different, lately, I have to admit." Alan mused. "Anyways, what are we going to do?"

"Well the way I see it, we'll just have to deal with it. We wanted a rematch anyway, remember?" I said with a smirk. Nova's ears perked up as her eyes widened.

"Oh, yeah." Alan said. "We did. Well, I guess we'll have to." Reluctance clear in his voice.

"What's the matter," I said jokingly, "scared I'll beat your ass in front of everyone in that arena?" Alan laughed lightly.

"You wish. No, I just would have preferred it to where we battled in private, away from the eyes of stuck-up judges."

"Hmmm….yeah, you're scared, pussy." Alan slugged my shoulder as we stood. Nova walked to my right and Jade walked to Alan's left. As we left with the crowd, I looked around for any kind of sign of the man in the trench coat. I saw a little flowing black disappear into the alleyway beside the hotel. I decided to let it go, knowing that I would have no chance in catching him at the moment. As we walked down the sidewalk on the way to the arena, I felt Nova's lips against my cheek.

"You okay?" She said, her caring nature showing more than usual, her red eyes glowing like fire.

"Yeah, I'm fine, hun." I said. "Just have a lot to think about." I put my arm around her and pulled her close. Her body fit perfectly against mine. I looked over at Alan. He continued to walk forward, determination dominating his face and expressions, completely oblivious to the wanting looks he was getting from Jade. She was blushing heavily as she looked at me.

'I just _can't_ get him to notice…' She said to me in my head. 'What you and Nova have…I want it with Alan _so _badly.'

'I know, Jade.' I responded. 'He loves you so much, I'm sure. But it may take him a while to see how you feel. If the worst happens, just tell him. He'll know how you feel and at the very least, you'll have closure. The pain of rejection is nothing compared to the pain of question. Just remember that and you'll be okay. I have faith in you.'

'Thank you for your words of reassurance. I will be forever grateful. However, I will fight with every ounce of my spirit today against Nova for Alan.'

'I expect no less.' I responded with a wink to her. She smiled and looked forward. We continued down the path to the arena, making small talk and seeing the sites for about the sixth time. Even at the multiple times we saw it, it's grandeur never lost it's luster for me. The large, prestigious buildings looming overhead, the trees providing shade from the sun. The various College students going about there separate and respective businesses. I prepared myself for the coming storm that was probably going to be the most stress- inducing battle I have had so far.

We entered the contestant's preparation area, trainers and pokemon alike preparing for the hardships ahead. Alan battle with me was third on the list, and the first was going on now. We had a very limited time to get ready. I let all my pokemon out of their pokeballs and looked at them all. A light blush and a sheepish smile gracing Rose's face for a moment due to the events that occurred the night before.

"Alright, guys, here's the deal." I said to them. "Today's battle will be a bit different from the previous ones. It will be against Alan and his pokemon. By some cruel twist of fate, we have been paired up as adversaries in one of today's elimination battles. We will fight this battle like any other this week. We _will _advance to the next round!' All my pokemon exclaimed in agreement. We all then went to work in preparation.

*Alan's POV*

After I listened to Logan give his hokey inspirational speech to his pokemon, I left to find Alicia. I wanted to find out what exactly was going on with her. I hadn't seen her act the way she acted that morning and it bothered me. I left Jade and my other Pokemon to train in the room as I searched. I checked multiple rooms, each one not yielding the result I looked for. I eventually found Alicia sitting on a bench, seemingly in deep thought. I walked to her and sat down next to her.

"Where have you been?" I asked her. "You pretty much just left without any kind of explanation. You've been running with Logan and me for the past three days."

"I don't know." She responded. "I just wanted to leave and come here, you know? Get myself psyched up for the contest."

"Yeah, I guess. I always try to relax before a big engagement. Always keeps me loose and in control of myself." I said, as I leaned back on the bench.

"That _is_ a good point." She responded. "Relaxation…" She turned and looked at me, sitting on the bench. She quickly stood and straddled me. I gasped in surprise as she kissed me heavily, slipping her tongue in my mouth. I disconnected from the kiss and took her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Woah, woah, _woah._" I said. "What are you doing?" She rubbed between my legs tantalizingly, feeling my bulge.

"You said you wanted to relax, Alan…" She kissed me again lightly. "So let's _relax_." She began kissing me again as I stopped us…again.

"What if someone walks in?" I asked, noticing the empty room around us, and the open door across said room.

"Ah, let 'em…" She said, with a sultry rasp to her voice. "What's the matter? Scared?" This comment slightly irked me. I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a kiss, as I trailed the hand down her back, all the way down to her booty-shorts clad ass. I gave it a hard squeeze as she moaned.

"I'll show you who's scared." I said quickly before I kissed her again. I slipped my hand down her pants and cupped my hand between her thighs, embracing her pussy. I slowly rubbed, grazing her clit ever so slightly. She moaned lightly. I began to suck on her neck as I slipped my middle finger inside. She moaned louder. I pushed it in and out, in and out slowly…feeling her moistness flow down my hand. I curled my finger up, grazing her g-spot. She gasped heavily and bucked forward into my hand. I found this to be my most effective method, so I continued with the intent of hitting her g-spot. She nearly screamed, burying her face into my shoulder, muffling herself. I started to squeeze and fondle her ass in time with my strokes in her pussy. She brought her torso up and pulled her button-up shirt apart, exposing her chest. She unclasped her bra and let her full breasts fall free.

"Please…" She breathed. "Suck my tits." I was happy to oblige. I put my mouth on her right nipple, swirling my tongue around it, feeling it harden in my mouth. She continued to ride my hand, moaning louder and faster in time with my finger. She soon screamed into my shoulder, signifying her orgasm. That, and her contracting inner walls attested to that. She continued to gyrated on top of me for about 15 seconds before she stood up, put her right hand against the wall and used her left hand to undo her shorts, bringing them down, exposing her rear end to me, pussy and all.

"Come fuck me…now." She ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." I said happily. I walked to her and undid the button in my pants and pulling down my boxers, letting my cock free. I grabbed her rear, rubbing against her pussy slowly, teasing her. I continued this for a good 30 seconds.

"For fuck's sake, quit teasing me!" She exclaimed. I decided to stop my cruelty and end it. I slowly slid my dick into her entrance, feeling her tightness and moistness grip me. She and I gasped nearly in unison. I continued to thrust, increasing speed with each. She began to thrust back against me, meeting my hips with mute smacks. I began to thrust harder and faster, gripping her ass and leaning over her. She turned back around and kissed me as I thrusted into her. She threw her head back and exclaimed. "Oh! I'm so close! Don't stop!" I kept going and going and going until I felt her walls contract again in another orgasm. She moaned and rolled her eyes up into her sockets, a blush spreading on her face. At about that time, I felt my testes tense up. I moaned loudly.

"Oh, shit! I gotta pull out!" I did, and she quickly turned, fingering herself, she got on her knees. She took my cock into her mouth and started to suck, hard. I thrusted into her mouth as I growled loudly and let my seed loose. Her eyes widened a bit as it squirted into her mouth. She swallowed and took it out. She slowly, idly stroked it, looking up at me.

"You relaxed enough now?" I panted as I nodded down at her.

We both had our clothes back on, sitting on the bench. I held her in my arms, slowly stroking her brown hair. I kissed her on the head and she shuffled underneath me, seemingly uncomfortably.

"You ready for your battle with Logan?" She asked, trying to break the ice.

"In all honesty, no." I responded. "No matter how much bragging I do about my abilities, Logan is the most skilled opponent I have ever faced. I don't doubt my own abilities, no, but if there is one person here that can beat me, it would be Logan."

"You can do it…" She said to me. "I know it."

"Alicia…" I nearly whispered.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm in love with you." She stopped moving for a second and slowly exhaled.

"I…might feel the same way…" She said, standing up and walking away, slowly. That, I will say, is _not_ what I wanted to hear.

"ALAN HUTCH TO ENTRANCE B." A voice on the intercom said, inviting me to the battle.

"I guess I have to go…I'm gonna be hanging out with Logan after this, so you might want to head back to the hotel after your battle." I said, standing up and walking to Alicia. I went to kiss her, but she turned away, and walked down the hall.

*Logan's POV*

I went to the entrance, and prepared to enter the arena floor for my battle with Alan. Nova stood next to me and I took her in my arms. I kissed her on the lips, slowly, surely.

"Let's do this." Nova said, with a small smile. I nodded. The door opened and we walked out onto the platform that lowered us down to ten feet above the ground. Alan entered onto the other platform opposite of myself and looked at me. He nodded and waved. I waved back.

"TRAINERS! IN THIS BATTLE, YOU WILL USE _ONE_ POKEMON! MAKE YOUR SELECTION NOW." The announcer said over the speakers. I nodded at Nova and she jumped down onto the floor. Landing in a crouch. She stood slowly, her elegance and sexual appeal showing to me as she looked back at me and winked. I smiled. Alan sent Jade down onto the floor. Nova and Jade walked toward the center of the arena. A mental conversation seemingly occurring between the two.

"TRAINERS! PREPARE!" The announcer said. Nova got into her battle stance.

"Remember, Nova." I said, getting down onto the arena floor as well. "Don't look into her eyes."

"You think I would forget?" She said playfully. There was a rather-too-long moment of silence among the arena. My breath caught in my throat more than once.

"BEGIN!"

"Flame wheel, Nova!" I said. Nova shot herself forward at blinding speed, rolling into a wheel of flame.

"Dodge, Jade!" Alan countered. Jade jumped out of the way and levitated for a bit. "Psybeam, now!" Jade shot her hands forward and projected a large purple beam from them, aiming for Nova. Nova dodged it and jumped away, barely evading the residual energy. As Jade landed, Nova charged for her.

"Giga impact!" I yelled. Nova began throwing punches, narrowly missing Jade every time, but missing all the same. Jade was incredibly fast.

"Close combat!" Alan said. With that, Jade began to pepper Nova with blows. After each punch thrown by Nova there was one or two blows. Each didn't really do much, but they began to stack, hit after hit landing. Nova, after taking seven hits, reared back and let one loose into Jade's stomach, knocking her back, and sending her rolling on the ground. Nova then bent over, Jade's punches evidently doing more damage than it looked like. Jade got up through the help of levitation. Nova ran at Jade again. "Flamethrower!" I said. Nova let out a huge torrent of flame from her mouth as Jade dodged it. She followed Jade with the stream for a while until Jade ended up next to her. Jade attempted to punch Nova, but Nova, being a fantastic hand-to-hand specialist, caught the punch. She pulled Jade toward her and kicked her in the chest, sending her flying back.

"Finish it, Nova!" I said. Nova walked toward Jade and picked her up by the shoulders, turning her to face her. At that moment, I noticed something horrible. In the heat of the moment, Nova's composure was slipping, she was looking into Jade's eyes.

"_NOVA! NO!_" I yelled, but it was too late. Alan had already said "Psychic." and Jade had her in her grip. Nova stood there, taken over, her arms falling to her sides. Effort going to waste to break the hold.

"Psybeam!" Alan said. Jade let it loose straight into Nova, sending her flying into the arena wall. "Telekinesis!" Alan added to his brutalization. Jade picked Nova up with an unseen energy and threw her across the arena into the opposite wall. Then up, then down into the ground. Creating a dust cloud. After the dust had cleared, there stood Jade, over Nova, who was unmoving on the ground. I saw Alan make a fist in triumph. Nova's body then trembled as she attempted to get up.

"Psychobreak." Alan said. Jade's eyes lit up bright blue at Nova, who was already standing. Nova's eyes widened heavily before she crumpled to the floor.

"_NO! NOVA, GET UP! COME ON, YOU CAN DO IT! NOVA! I BELIEVE IN YOU!_" I screamed. But she did not move. She was motionless. The referee ran up and checked Nova. He made a "No more" gesture to the booth.

"NOVA IS UNABLE TO-" The announcer started, but didn't finish as he, and everyone else saw Nova. She struggled to stand, trembling heavily, but moving all the same. The referee jumped up and ran away from the field. I saw her eyes. They looked dead.

"Impossible." I heard Alan say. Jade stumbled back, wide eyed. Nova continued to stand slowly. My insides lit up like fire.

"Use Psybeam, Jade!" Alan yelled. Jade brought her hands back, preparing to blast Nova. As she was preparing, I saw Nova's eyes light up once again like a blazing inferno. She roared as she dodged the blast just as it was sent out. Nova dashed to the side and ran at Jade. She prepared another blast, but was interrupted by a powerful punch to the face from Nova, sending her flying. Nova dashed forward, and as she did, she looked at me and nodded. It was time to use her most powerful move. Nova grabbed the still-tumbling Jade and threw her up into the air.

"Nova!" I yelled "Use eruption!" At that moment, as Jade, still heavily dazed was sailing through the air above Nova, Nova let out an enormous torrent of lava from her back, which propelled Jade even further up, Jade, now completely unconscious, fell. More than 100 feet, she fell. Nova, worried now for her friend and rival, dashed forward looking up at Jade's falling form. Nova jumped up and caught Jade. She landed with her in her arms. She listened for breathing from Jade's slightly open mouth. She smiled and laid Jade on the ground. The referee ran up and checked Jade, more heavily this time. He made a definite "No more" gesture to the booth holding the announcer.

"JADE IS UNABLE TO FINISH!" The announcer said. "LOGAN AND NOVA ARE THE VICTORS!" The crowd erupted at what was most likely the most epic and close fight seen so far. Nova fell to her hands and knees. I ran up to her and took her into an embrace.

"We did it, Nova!" I yelled, but felt her go limp in my arms. She had fainted.

At the pokemon center, I healed Nova in her seldom-used poke ball. I then immediately let her out. She jumped into my arms and kissed me. Thankfully the nurse was looking at her computer screen.

"We did it!" She exclaimed.

"I know." I said. "I said the exact same thing on the arena floor but by that time, you had collapsed into my arms." We both laughed. After this was said, Alan walked in. His bag undoubtedly containing the resting Jade in her poke ball. Nova just looked down sheepishly as we walked toward him. I put my hand out for him to shake, but he pulled me into a hug instead.

"You were awesome, man." He said.

"Thanks, bro. So were you." I responded.

"And Nova," He said to my pokemon. "Don't worry about it. She's going to be fine." Nova smiled and blushed.

"Even so, tell her I'm sorry, okay?" She said.

"Sure thing. I'm gonna go watch Alicia's battle, wanna come?" He asked me.

"I actually promised Nova that we would go back to the room and *ahem* 'cuddle.' Y'know?" I said, elbowing him in the chest. He laughed and patted my shoulder.

"Absolutely man. I'll see ya later." He responded. I turned and started to walk out with Nova.

"You know, I way too tired for sex right now, right?" She said.

"So…what do you want to 'do' tonight?" Nova asked.

"Everything you want." I said and kissed her on the head. "You earned it."

"Great." She said. "Want to cuddle afterwards?"

*Alan's POV*

I sat and watched Alicia's battle, which was a grand spectacle. She used her Blaziken against her opponent's Samurott. It was a landslide victory for Alicia. Her opponent was a blonde-headed guy, about my age, maybe older. As soon as the battle finished, I went searching for her to congratulate her on her well-deserved victory. (And maybe get a little lovin'.) I walked up to different people and asked things like-

"Have you seen a girl a little shorter than me? Brown hair, short-shorts and a black button up shirt?" Most had not seen her since the battle. I asked around for nearly fifteen minutes, until I finally found someone who had seen her.

"Went around the back walls there, she did-" Said the man who had a british accent. "with some boy. Probably ruttin' you know." I hoped for her sake that she was just showing him where the boy's bathroom was. I moved, quickly, post-haste, really to where the man pointed. I wasted no time in finding them. And boy, did I find them. There they were, her and the guy she had just battled. He had her pinned against a wall, porking her like she was a regular cum-dumpster.

"What the _fuck_ is this?!" I said very angrily.

"Alan!" She immediately uttered, extremely startled. "I thought you were going to hang out with Logan!"

"I was going to surprise you and take you out to dinner…" I said, hate lining my words.

"Who is _this?_" The guy asked.

"I'm her boyfriend, who the fuck are you?" I said.

"You have a boyfriend?" He looked at her as he buttoned up his pants. "You fucking slut." He walked away from her, toward me. "I'm so sorry, man. She didn't tell me anything about a boyfriend."

"Is this true, Alicia?" I said to her. Tears were streaming down her face. She slightly nodded.

"Fine." I said to the guy. "Just get the hell out of here." He nodded.

"Sorry." He said again. He seemed quite sincere with it. He ran out of the room as I walked toward my ex.

"Alan, I swear, it's no-"

"Not what it looks like?" I said to her. "Not what it _**fucking**_ looks like?!" The second time I damn near screamed it in her face. "Ohhh…okay. Now, I see what's going on. You've been caught being the slut that you really are, now you're gonna try to be all 'sorry and regretful' huh?" I pushed her. "_**HUH?!"**_ I pushed her again, harder. She fell on her freshly-fucked ass, completely missing any form of pants. I picked her up by her shoulders and pushed her back against the wall.

"WHY THE _FUCK_ WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" I screamed right in her face. "YOU _KNEW _HOW I FELT ABOUT YOU, YOU CHEATING LITTLE CUNT!"

"You were supposed to be with-" she barely whispered through her abundant tears.

"DON'T YOU _**DARE**_ GIVE ME THAT FUCKING BULLSHIT!" I yelled. I let go of her shoulders and walked away, rubbing the back of my head, trying to cope with what I had just caught my girlfriend doing with another guy.

"Alan please, I-" I interrupted her with a punch to the wall next to her head. I took her face in my hand.

"I should beat the living shit outta you right now…" I said. "But that would make me no better than you." I let her face go and walked away from her forever.

"Alan! Please! Wait!" I heard her yell, desperate. I paid her no heed as I went back to the hotel.

When I reached my hotel room, I grabbed Jade's poke ball and let her out. She stretched, looking well rested and quite beautiful. But her beauty was squandered on concern when she saw the look on my face as I sat on the bed.

'Alan?' She said sweetly and innocently. 'What's wrong?'

"Alicia cheated on me." I said. "Right after her battle." She was talking to me telepathically, but it felt better for me to talk out loud.

'Oh no…' Jade said as she sat down next to me and wrapped me in a hug. She kissed my head as I hugged her back.

"I went back there to surprise her after her victory, because I told her that I was gonna be hanging out with Logan…and I found her…taking it from the same guy she had just beaten in the battle." I vented, anger still lacing my voice, but fatigue taking most of the spotlight.

'That's awful.' Jade said, as she tightened her hug. 'She's an imbecile. _I _would never do anything like that to you.' And she stopped there, as I looked at her. She was looking away with a blush on her face, eyes half lidded.

"What?" I said. She didn't answer. 'What did you say?' I thought, to get her attention.

'I said,' She continued, turning her head to face me and looking up into my eyes slowly. Her red irises were intoxicating. 'that I would never do anything like that to you, _ever_.'

'You mean,' I said, 'as a lover?' She nodded slowly. 'I thought we agreed that this was going to be a "friends" thing.' She shook her head.

'I can't take it anymore, Alan.' She said, tears welling up in her eyes. 'I love you. I love you so much. I have for a long time. And, I just can't stand to keep inside me anymore.'

'I…I don't know what to say.' Alan said. 'This is really sudden.'

'I need to know, Alan.' She said. 'Do you love me too? I can't stand asking myself that anymore, so I need to hear it from you. Do you?' I took her face in my hand and pulled her closer.

'Of course I do.' I said to her. Her tears began to flow as she kissed me. She wrapped her arms around me as we were surrounded by a swirling, invisible energy. 'I always will.'

She pushed me down onto my back.

'I want to have sex with you again.' She said to me in our minds. 'But I want it to be as lovers. Not friends with benefits.'

'I would love to.' I responded as she straddled me and kissed me again. My hands roamed up her back and down to her buttocks as I grabbed them. She giggled a little.

'Eager, are we?' She said slyly. 'Not yet. Let's make it special.' Her eyes lit up as her energy permeated my mind, filling it with pleasurable images and sexy premonitions of things to come.

'Okay.' I said. She leaned down and kissed me tenderly. I returned the kiss and rolled us over to where she was on her back. I continued to kiss her for thirty seconds as I moved down to her neck. She let out an audible moan. It was high pitched and adorable. I tightened my embrace as she rubbed by back through my shirt. She slowly pulled my shirt off as I continued my ministrations. She used her psychic energy to pull my belt and pants off, leaving nothing but my boxers. I pulled those off as I continued to hold her. She reached down and took hold of my dick. I disconnected from the kiss and looked down at her. She smiled up at me with an adorable blush on her face as she continued to rub at it. I moaned out in pleasure. She rolled us over to where I was on my back and kissed me again. Then, she continued to trail short, sweet kisses down my torso until she came to my dick. She kissed the tip, adding a little more saliva than the others. She slowly stroked me.

'What do you want, Alan?' She asked me.

'Isn't it obvious?' I said back, strained.

'It is, but I want you to tell me.' She said.

'I want you to suck me off, okay?' I said. 'So please do.' She giggled.

'With _pleasure._' She said. She added extra sexiness to the "pleasure". With that, she took it into her mouth. She sucked, moving up and down on my cock, sucking and swirling her tongue around it. She lightly squeezed with the hand she had wrapped around the base with each bob of her head. It was maddening. I threw my head back and moaned and looked down at her. She giggled, blushing and continued to suck. She sped up her ministrations, moving up and down with more vigor. I moaned louder and faster as her bob became more frequent. I gasped as I blew my load in her mouth.

'I _am_ supposed to swallow this, right?' She thought.

'Yeah, why?' I asked. 'It taste bad or something?'

'No. I was just wondering.' She swallowed with a gulp and moved up and kissed me. As she slipped her tongue into my mouth, I could, ever so slightly, taste myself. It was extremely erotic. I then moved down her body and lifted her dress. She let out a small gasp and crossed her legs, closing her eyes and looking away in embarrassment.

'Hey, what's wrong?' I asked.

'Nothing…its just that you haven't lifted my dress in a while and…well…'

'Hey…' I said, putting my hands on her legs. 'This is going to feel amazing. You just gotta let me do it, okay?' She looked at me and nodded. She spread her legs, exposing her sex to me. I dove right in, sliding my tongue inside, taking her by surprise. She let out a gasp and closed her legs around my head. The harder I licked, the more into it she became. Soon enough, she was grinding into my face, letting out small little moans. The actual sounds of her pleasure made me hard again. I moved my lips up and started to suck on her clitoris as I slipped my middle finger into her. I fingered her as I sucked on her clit and she went crazy. She began to squeal and moan, holding my head. She then climaxed, sending squirts of her fluids into my mouth. I swallowed readily. She pulled me up, her dress was pulled down to expose her full breasts, she had been fondling and pinching them the entire time.

'Please…' She said to me. 'Put it inside me, my love.' I slid it into her. Her eyes widened as he embraced me, moaning loudly. It was amazing how her real voice was so adorable and high pitched while her telepathic voice was so sultry and sexy. I continued to pound into her, kissing her neck as she wrapped her legs around my waist to get more leverage. We made love passionately for what seemed like hours. I felt my release approaching me.

'Ahhh…I'm getting close, baby.' I said.

'Do it inside. I want it…inside.' She responded. She moaned out loud into my ear and that's all it took. I shot rope after rope of my hot spunk into her pussy. She continued to grind into my cock, so I could tell she wasn't finished yet. I continued to pound into her. The combined lubrication of my semen and her natural juices was enough to make it easy to go into overdrive. I pounded relentlessly going faster and faster. She continued to moan out loud as her psychic powers penetrated my mind and filled it with erotic images and sexy thoughts.

'AAAHHHH….I'M THERE!' She yelled in our thoughts. She squealed as she climaxed, her juices shooting out onto my pelvic area and onto the bed. She collapsed on top of me as we both laid there.

'I love you, Alan.'

'I love you too, Jade.'

*Logan's POV*

I woke up in the bed, still wrapped in Nova's arms and legs, feeling the residual wetness from her pussy on my leg. I looked back on what we had done earlier with fondness. I sighed and stood up to go get a coke from the drink machine. As I walked out of the room, on the way to the vending machines, I noticed that Alan's door was slightly ajar. I opened it slowly and walked in. What I saw did not surprise me in the least. Alan was laying next to Jade. He had her wrapped warmly in his arms as they lay there, wrapped in a lover's embrace. I smiled to myself. I walked back to the door.

"Funny…" I whispered to myself. "Fucker talks to me about leaving my door open, but goes and does the exact same thing." I looked back at them from the doorway.

'I knew you could do it, Jade.' I thought as I began to shut the door. I heard her gasp as she awoke, hearing what I thought as I shut the door.

_Man_ I'm tired of being right.

**OKAY, guys, so yeah. I'm back. I'll be updating again soon. Don't forget to review. PEACE.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Look, I know that I've been damned back-and-forth about this story as of late, but I've had a major change of heart. (Like, total 180) I have decided to continue this story. I know this totally looks like a publicity stunt…and in an indirect way it is. But I'm being completely serious when I say I was going to quit. But after a while…I just felt like such a piece of shit sitting back and leaving you guys wanting for more of this story. So here is chapter 9! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

I stirred awake in the hotel bed, which oddly was just as comfortable as my bed back at the apartment. I've always found it funny how you can't sleep for shit one night, but when you wake up the next morning, you feel like you've been sleeping on top of cloud nine with a magical blanket of comforting warmth wrapped around you. It turned out what woke me was Nova's lips on mine. Now, _this_ I don't mind waking up to. I smiled into the kiss and stroked the back of my Typhlosion's head. She separated and smiled down at me lovingly.

"Morning, Logan." She said, a small blush visible through the fur on her cheeks.

"Mornin' yourself." I replied. "You woke me up, damn it."

"Well, it _is_ a big day." She said, raising an eyebrow at me slightly incredulously. "Today's that big brawl where it's decided who's gonna be the two last trainers to battle."

"I _know_ what's happening." I said to her with a large sigh. "I just don't like being woken up so early. What time is it, like, six or something?"

"It's ten-thirty." She deadpanned.

"Oh." I replied. "Well never mind then." As I stood up from the bed, I gave her a quick kiss on the lips before moving toward the bathroom and turning on the shower. I had already removed my clothes before I heard my cell phone ring on the bedside table and Nova answer it.

"Hey, Alan." I heard her say. "He's actually getting a shower right now." I sprinted from the bathroom in my birthday suit, making Nova burst into laughter. I snatched the phone from her and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Gimme that, smartass." I said before moving back to the bathroom. "Yo, what's up, bro?"

"Logan, stop with your shower right now and come down here to the dining area." Alan said. "It's important." This statement caused me to look at my phone as if it was Alan himself speaking to me. Nova came into the bathroom and gave me an inquisitorial look, to which I merely offered a shrug.

"What the hell do you mean, 'Important'? I can't just stop taking a shower." I said.

"He hasn't even gotten into the shower yet!" Nova cried into the receiver of the phone, taking my by surprise. I pushed her away, earning a cute giggle from her before throwing my palm against my forehead.

"I head that. Get your ass down here." Alan said, sounding all-too-sure of himself now.

"I get that, my little cousin, but I need to shower." I said before raising an eyebrow at Nova. "I mean, after last night when Nova and I-" I was interrupted by Nova, who snatched the phone from me.

"We'll be down in ten minutes, bye!" She said before looking at me in near amazement.

"You would have-" She began. I shrugged playfully.

"I don't know. Maybe." I said before hopping into the shower. Nova quickly joined me and locked lips with me as soon as she could. Without looking she grabbed the bottle of shampoo on the rack and began to lather it into my hair. I would have complimented her on this skillful move, had my tongue not been in her mouth. We continued to make out as the soap began to leak down my face. Just as Nova moved her lips on mine, some shampoo leaked down into both of our mouths. The awful taste quickly jarred us from our kiss as we both began to spit out the shampoo residue before taking quick turns rinsing our mouths out.

"Let's just get washed up." Nova said. "There'll be time for all of that later…"

"Well at least we got to share it…" I said before leaning up against her and putting on some stupid doll-baby face. "_Together_."

"Oh, get off of me." She said, giving me a playful shove. It was a lot more powerful than I thought it'd be. Now I could handle it, but I decided to mess with her a bit. I dramatically threw myself against the shower wall and cried out.

"_Agh, fuck! My arm!_" I yelled. Nova immediately came to my aid.

"Oh, no!" She said, worried for me. "Your arm! Are you okay?!"

"Ahh my fucking arm…" I said before looking up at her and raising a cheeky eyebrow. "Look how muscular it is…" I then flexed my bicep, making Nova glare at me and smile.

"You asshole!" She cried.

Nova and I came down into the dining area of the hotel lobby to the eager anticipation of Jade and Alan. He scoffed and stood up before approaching us hastily. He gave me a quick one-armed hug before beginning his short-term rant about how late we were.

"So you're finally here, huh? I tell you that something really important has happened, and you just decide to take your damn time. I mean-" I stopped him mid sentence by grabbing him by the shoulders. I looked straight into his eyes before speaking myself.

"Alan. Shut up. We're here. What did you want to tell us?" I said. "If it's about you and Jade, I already know." I said before looking at Jade and winking, making the timid Gardevoir blush. Nova took this sign and regarded Jade, her eyes widening.

"Jade, are you and Alan finally…" She began gesturing to her and Alan, a smile quickly forming on her face. Jade looked at Nova before smiling, blushing and giving a small nod. Nova squealed with happiness, picking the Gardevoir up and squeezing her as tightly as she could in an ecstatic hug.

'Thank you, Nova.' Jade said, snuggling into Nova's hug. As our pokemon celebrated, I patted Alan on the shoulder and nodded at him.

"Nice, bro." I said. "But I've gotta know…I thought you and Alicia were a thing. What happened?"

"It was the shittiest thing." Alan said. "We _were_ a thing…Until I caught her cheating on me." My eyes widened and I clenched my teeth.

"That fucking slutty bitch." I said. "You know, from the very start, I knew there was some shit up with her."

"If that is actually true…I don't blame you." Alan said.

"Did you at least beat the shit out of the guy?" I asked eagerly, silently praying that my cousin got violent with Alicia's secret lover. Alan shook his head.

"Turns out he didn't know about me, so I let him go." Alan said. "He didn't seem like he wanted to fuck me over." I shook my head and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Wanna go fuck her shit up? She'll be competing in the brawl today." I said. "Like…I dunno, piss in her shoes or something?" Alan laughed and shook his head.

"No, man. Thanks, though." He said. "Goddamn it! I haven't even told you what I called you down here for!" This statement knocked me for a loop as I tilted my head at Alan.

"The news wasn't that you and Jade are together?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"No! It turns out this morning, I got this telegram that said that one of the competitors in the brawl had to withdraw! Some sort of sickness called appendicitis." He looked at me expectantly, seemingly wanting me to come to some sort of conclusion from his statement. I shrugged.

"I'm drawing a blank, man." I said.

"There's an open spot!" He said happily.

"That means…"

"I'm gonna be in the brawl too!"

It was my and Alan's turn to celebrate now. We grabbed each other's shoulders and hopped up and down where we were, screaming. It got so intense, we gathered the stares of most of the other hotel patrons as well as our two pokemon, who were finished celebrating. I grabbed his shoulders and growled through my teeth.

"_We are gonna fuck. Her. Up._" Alan slugged me in the shoulder as we continued to celebrate.

"What's happening with the two of them again?" Nova asked Jade, who smiled at her.

'A participant in the brawl had to drop out due to sickness.' Jade said. 'So it seems to me like we're going to have another crack at each other…that is, I we both last until the end of the brawl.' Nova looked over at Jade and smiled.

"You're on!" She said before cracking a confident smile.

Alan, Jade, Nova and I sat patiently at the bus stop, not feeling very up to walking all the way to the arena that day. We were hyped up and excited, sure, but something about riding the bus to the arena today seemed more attractive than just hoofing it from there. Nova looked at me and smiled. I returned the smile and kissed her on the cheek as I put my arm around her shoulders. Something peculiar and unusual caught my eye, however…Actually it was a usual thing at this point. The same little man with the trench coat was waiting at the opposite side of the sidewalk. I was absolutely positive that he kept stealing little glances in our direction. I subtly tapped Nova's shoulder, alerting her.

"Oh, what's up?" She asked me.

"Act natural…But do you see that guy sitting over there at the opposite side of the sidewalk?" I said quietly through the corner of my mouth. She immediately began to look around conspicuously. I grabbed her shoulders. "Act _natural._" I said once again. She blushed.

"Oh! Right, sorry." Nova said before making an effort to hide her looks around. She did very well until she laid her eyes upon the small man. She turned back to me and raised an eyebrow.

"The little guy in the trench coat?" She asked. I nodded to her. "What about him?"

"He's been following us ever since we got here." I said. "Little fucker's been tailing us for someone." Nova narrowed her eyes and shook her head slightly.

"Why would someone want _us _followed?" She asked me. I shrugged slightly.

"Beats the hell outta me." I said as the bus began to pull up to the sidewalk. "Watch. I'll bet that he comes right onto the bus with us. And he'll sit behind us." We stood and moved toward the door that opened for passengers. We sat down rather close to the front behind Alan and Jade.

"Even if he did come onto the bus, that doesn't mean anything." Nova said. "He could just be attending today's event."

"I'm telling you he's been following us." I said. "Remember that day when we all went to that 50's themed diner and I just ran out of there for seemingly no reason?" Nova nodded at me. "Well I was chasing that little guy." Nova looked at him as he passed us.

"You're right. I do recognize him." She said, her eyes widening at me slightly.

"It just cracks me up that just because the little bastard changes his coat color he thinks I won't recognize him." I said furrowing my eyebrows and smiling. "Now, I'll tell you what we're gonna do."

"What?" Nova asked me, a glimmer of excitement flashing in her eyes.

"After we get off the bus, we'll follow him and corner him somewhere discreet. Then we'll find out who the fuck he is." I said.

"Sounds like a plan." Nova said.

"What sounds like a plan?" Alan asked as he turned around toward Nova and I. I sighed and looked at Nova, before nodding quickly at Alan, silently imploring her to explain the situation to him.

"Well, do you see that little guy in the back of the bus in the trench coat?" Nova asked quietly. Alan and Jade looked toward the back subtly and nodded at her. "He's been following us."

"Are you sure?" Alan asked. "He looks kinda normal to me."

'Perhaps you're confused.' Jade said.

"Trust me, Logan proved it." Nova said. "It's him. He's been following us." Alan looked at me and I nodded, validating what Nova had just told him.

"Okay, so what's _the plan?_" He asked.

"We're gonna corner him. Find out what he wants." Nova said. "Logan, you haven't explained to me how exactly we're gonna do it." I nodded at her.

"Okay, Nova we all know you're fast as hell." I said. "And he's gonna notice that we're following him pretty quick. So as soon as he makes a break for it, I'll sick you on him and you catch him and take him into one of those alleys." Nova nodded. I looked at Alan and Jade. "You guys are welcome to come along too." Alan raised an eyebrow at me.  
>"What, are you fucking kidding?" He asked. "I wanna know who this guy is."<p>

The bus pulled into the drop off section at the front of the arena. The four of us stood up and played it cool, talking to each other about trivial things, things that'd let him know he was undetected. We stood on the sidewalk and continued talking, seemingly in our own worlds as he got off the bus as well. He whispered something into the small receiver he had on his head and began walking away. I nodded at everyone and we all began to follow the little man down the sidewalk. At first, he only paid attention to whatever his boss was telling him on his little transmitter. He maid several half-assed apologies and put his hands up as if he was talking to someone in real life. That was when he looked behind him and saw us. A look of fear flashed over his face and he immediately turned around and quickened his pace. He asked something into his mike before nodding and taking off running.

"Nova! Go!" I yelled and Nova nodded as she took off full speed after him. She caught him easily before shoving him into an alleyway. We ran after them into the alleyway and found Nova pressing the man against the wall with her hand at his throat. He grunted.

"Ack! Ah, God…Oh shit…" He strained.

"I guess I'll say what's on everyone's minds here." I said. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Go to hell." He said. "I don't know why you're doing this to me."

"Bullshit!" I responded. "You wanna feel what it's like to get your hands burned off? Because Nova here can make that happen." Nova narrowed her eyes at him in tandem with this phrase.

"Wanna live your worst nightmares over and over again?" Alan asked. "Because Jade here can make _that_ happen." Jade lit her eyes up at the phrase.

"Fuck all of you!" He cried. "Let me go!"

"Nova!" I said. She forced one of his hands out in the open before moving her mouth closer to it, putting out a pure heat. It wasn't even fire and made my face burn. He attempted to take the pain for a few moments, but gave as soon as blisters broke out on his hand.

"Okay! Okay, goddamn it!" He said. "Stop!"

"Talk!" I said.

"I'm from an organization…" He said before sighing heavily. "Screw it. I'm not telling you." This made every one of us confused.

"No, you're gonna tell me!?" I said.

"You'll just have to kill me." He said, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Why are you following us?" I asked him. He scoffed and shook his head.

"Stupid kid." He mused. "My boss…he's an interesting character, and he's seen your skills. He wants me to keep an eye on you."

"Why?" I asked, my heart rate increasing. My mind buzzed with endless possibilities of why exactly this scum was watching me. "Tell me, or she'll cook you."

"I'm done talkin'." He said. "So go ahead and do whatever you're gonna do, 'cuz my boss is gonna do a hell of a lot worse."

"I'm serious!" I cried.

"I am too." He said before laughing quietly. "Look, kid. I'll tell ya this. You get ready, because…well…damn…I'm not supposed to tell you _that_ either." He looked at Nova quickly before he began to laugh, quietly at first. But the laughing escalated to get louder and louder. Nova looked at me nervously. I looked at her, then back at him then at Nova again. I cried out as I lashed my fist out into his face, knocking him unconscious. Nova dropped him to the alley of the floor.

"What did he mean, Logan?" Nova asked me.

"I…I…Shit, I don't know." I said, breathing heavily. I then realized that we had an unconscious criminal lying at our feet. I looked at Jade. "Jade, can you teleport this guy to the police station?" Jade nodded at me.

'Yes, I can.' She said before putting a hand on him. 'I'll be back in a moment.'

"Jade, you be careful." Alan said to her, placing his hand on her shoulder lovingly. "If he wakes up and tries _anything_, do not hesitate to _end him._" Jade nodded at him before teleporting with the criminal to the police station. We waited several moments before she returned. She looked around at all of us.

'Don't we have a brawl to get to?' Jade asked.

"Oh, shit!" I said. "You're right!" We all took off running toward the arena.

"What do you guys think he meant?" Alan asked as we ran. "When he said to get ready, I mean."

"I don't know. But whatever happens guys, no matter what it is," I said to Nova, Alan and Jade. "We stick together."

We finally arrived at the arena mere minutes before the brawl was set to begin. We all already knew the rules of the brawl. We were to put only one of our pokemon into the ring to fight, then the two winners would advance to the final match to see who would become the champion. Alan and I could barely contain our excitement as we approached the gates.

"Alright, remember…" I whispered to my cousin. "We keep Nova and Jade working together, but don't make it too obvious. Then when it's just the two of them, Jade and Nova can finally have their second round." Alan nodded at me.

"Dude, I'm so fucking stoked!" He said. "No matter what happens, we're going to kick so much ass!" I slapped his shoulder before the gates began to move down. One of the trainers turned and looked at Alan, Jade, Nova and I.

"Hey! Your pokemon are supposed to be inside their poke balls!" He said.

"You got a problem? I never heard any rule banning pokemon without poke balls!" Alan said, walking toward him threateningly. The trainer began to step back, but I stopped Alan where he was and just smiled at the trainer, making him shift uncomfortably as the gate opened completely.

"Remember man. Be on your guard. We don't know what that little guy meant." I whispered to Alan. He nodded as we came into the arena. All eleven trainers moved into the arena and up the stairs to their pedestals above the arena floor. The crowd went nuts and a particular sect of the crowd screamed even louder as I put a hand up and waved. I guess I had some fans after my and Nova's performance in the battles.

"Trainers, please release your pokemon into the arena in front of your pedestals!" That strange announcer said. His voice was so annoying I kind of wanted to hit him. Counting Nova and Jade, there were eleven pokemon in the ring. A Gengar that looked to be owned by a dark and angst-ridden looking kid eyed all of the other pokemon menacingly. A Lucario owned by a short blonde girl stood and focused its energy. There was an Onyx that looked to be particularly tough preparing itself, and staring daggers at an Ampharos owned by a small boy that gave it the wicked eye right back. The trainer who yelled at me and Alan turned out to own a Charizard, that seemed to be getting into an argument with the Tyrannitar next to it. A Blastoise completely ignored the taunts of Alicia's Blaziken, that arrogantly tried to get a rise out of it. I looked over at Alan and I could tell he was telling Jade to go after the Blaziken.

'Logan,' Jade said to me. 'Alan wants you to focus on the Blaziken first.' I nodded subtly at her.

'With pleasure.' I responded as the light above the arena began to shift to yellow, signaling the pokemon to prepare. I caught Jade sending the same message to Nova that she did to me.

"Let's kick some ass, Nova!" I cried before she looked back at me and smiled. The crowd was in a hushed silence as the light stayed on yellow for the longest while. It was sending me into a distinct agony, waiting for that damned light to turn green.

It turned green.

All the pokemon in the arena were off to battle. I caught a glimpse of that trainer's Charizard going straight for the Tyrannitar. Nova moved next to Jade, who continually teleported through the fight. Nova just used her natural speed to bob and weave through the battle. As the Blaziken was knocked back by a hydro pump from the Blastoise, I heard Alan shout out-

"Psybeam, Jade!"

"Nova, use Giga Impact!" I cried in tandem with my cousin. Jade launched the attack from her hands, knocking the Blaziken silly for a moment before Nova got in close and launched the Giga Impact up into the bottom of the Blaziken's chin, knocking it into the air.

"Tyrannitar is unable to finish!" I heard. Looks like that Charizard was tough.

"Teleport!" Alan yelled and Jade teleported right above the midair Blaziken. "Use psybeam again!" Jade launched a Psybeam into the stomach of the Blaziken, who came down toward the ground. "Teleport and then close combat!" Alan cried. Jade teleported below the Blaziken and let a punch into its back before throwing it away.

"Giga impact, Nova!" I yelled. Jade and Nova moved right up to the Blaziken and let loose a punch, striking the Blaziken at the same time, sending it tumbling end over end before finally stopping moving. The crowd went nuts over this.

"Blaziken is unable to finish!" I heard over the speakers. I looked at Alicia, who was merely spellbound and looked at Alan. He gave her a quick salute before returning to the battle. I couldn't wipe the smile from my face.

"Onix is unable to finish!" I heard. I looked over and saw the Onix fall at the Ampharos' feet after suffering a strike of Thunder. Nova quickly moved to engage the Lucario.

"Flame wheel!" I called and Nova, as she ran, quickly moved into a spinning wheel of fire that took the Lucario by surprise. It tumbled a few times but quickly recovered and moved toward Nova, who was coming out of the attack. It threw an Aura Sphere that struck Nova and sent her back about fifteen feet, but she recovered from this.

"Fire blast!" I yelled and Nova quickly let out an intense wave of fire which easily downed the Lucario.

"Lucario is unable to finish!" I heard.

"Gengar is unable to finish!" I looked over and saw the ghost pokemon fall before Jade. But I noticed the Ampharos aiming at Jade and charging up a Thundershock. The Charizard was engaging the Blastoise at the moment, so Nova had some room to assist Jade.

"Use flamethrower!" I cried. Nova charged it up and let it loose toward the Ampharos…a few seconds too late. The electric-type pokemon managed to hit Jade with the attack. Jade fell to her knees as the Ampharos attempted to escape the flame, but not before getting good and burned.

"Blastoise is unable to finish!" I heard and looked over to see the Blastoise falling after a successful flying assault by the Charizard. The fire-type was headed straight for Jade, who was recovering from her shock.

"Use Giga Impact!" I yelled. "Stop that Charizard!" Nova moved quickly and leaped into the air. She luckily collided straight with the Charizard and let the punch loose into his side, sending him to the ground. Jade stood up and turned to face the Charizard, which had stood and moved toward her, determined to finish what it started. And the Ampharos, recovering from its burn, seemed to harbor a vendetta against Nova at this point. Our Pokemon stood in a rotating square, eyeing each other, preparing for the first attack.

But something stopped it.

It was a man's voice coming over the intercom.

"STOP! Stop everything!" He cried in a deep voice. From the ceiling came a platform attached by cables. On it stood a large man in black garb. A Persian stood next to him and eyed the crowd. He was followed down by several Pokeballs containing Steelixes and Gyaradoses that surrounded Nova, Jade, the Charizard and the Ampharos. The crowd screamed in surprise, assuming this to be a part of the show at first, but out of the crowd came many agents of this man, who released their Raticates and Arboks around the crowd, scaring them into submission. The man spoke up again, addressing the crowd as if they were his royal subjects.

"I suppose what you all suspect to hear is the phrase 'Everyone be calm! This is a stickup!' but no. That is not what we are here for. First, allow me to make a proper introduction for us. My name is Giovanni. We are _Team Rocket, _and…well…to make a long story short, we are here to take your pokemon and/or kill about half of you!" The crowd screamed at this realization, but quickly quieted down when the man began talking again.

"If the following demands are not met and these pokemon are not surrendered to us within the next ten minutes…we will begin killing people. It's really quite simple." He said before pulling out a list. "A Typhlosion that happens to go by the name of Nova…owned by a mister Logan McAllister. A Charizard that belongs to a Justin Shefield…A Gardevoir by the name of Jade…You know what? Just give us every pokemon that just competed in this brawl. Next I will need Logan McAllister to come with me. _Now." _My mind went completely blank as I tried to process what the crime boss had just said. What could he want with me? Why did he want to take me from here? "Then, we'll take fifty-five million dollars and we'll be on our way! It's really quite simple. As you all know this is televised, so I'm confident that our demands can be met. You have ten minutes."

He was interrupted by the sound of hundreds of Pokemon rangers that had been sitting in the crowd letting out their Arcanines, Houndooms and Mightyenas. It looked to me that the ranger unit had been suspecting this to happen. Team Rocket looked to be steadily overwhelmed as pieces of the arena were falling around us. I looked down at Nova. As the Gyaradoses and Steelixes became distracted and began to bring the arena down as they were steadily defeated by the Pokemon Rangers, Alan and I ran down to our Pokemon.

"Come on!" I screamed. "Let's get the fuck out of here!" We all ran through the halls, dodging debris and coming closer to the exit. Nova tripped over a piece of debris and fell. I quickly helped her up. Alan stopped for a moment and turned to see what had happened.

"Go!" I yelled. "We'll catch up!" Nova and I continued to run toward the exit and barely escaped as it collapsed. It felt like a damned Indiana Jones movie. We looked toward the entrance of the arena and saw many Team Rocket agents being taken away by the authorities. I sighed and looked at Nova, who was still out of breath.

"So wait! What, does this mean? Is the tournament over?!" Alan yelled.

After Team Rocket's raid on the tournament, it was cancelled for good. There was no champion, there was no prize and there was no final battle. Thirty-seven people were killed in the skirmish between Team Rocket and the Pokemon Ranger unit, and the event has been memorialized as a terrorist attack…which it kind of was. The memorials for the dead went on for a long time, headlining the news stations of every major network. Fox News, CNN even the Today. Alan even got interviewed for Fox News. To my surprise, Alan handled himself very well, going along with the interview very calmly. The arena was damaged beyond repair, so it was torn down and replaced with a memorial site for the fallen. Team Rocket hasn't been heard from since. The Pokemon Rangers and the Police have released official statements saying that the terrorist unit is as good as dead. But Giovanni, as well as several higher-up agents hadn't been apprehended. Professor Deveraux continued to praise my performance in the tournament and enthusiastically raved and told stories about the tournament and how he was certain that, had the final round been able to happen, I would have been the victor. He even shared and gave out videos of my and my pokemon's performances for class studies. Before I knew it, I became somewhat of an icon around my college campus. The same thing happened with Alan at his high school. All of the girls in our classes wanted us, but we had our own girls. I began to pack up my things after my pokeology class with Professor Deveraux.

"Remember, there might be a pop quiz tomorrow and there might not!" He called to the class, putting a finger into the air. Then he said, his eyes being hid behind a light reflecting off of his glasses in a sinister way- "There might _not_." As most of the class left, he approached me.

"Hey, Professor Deveraux." I said with a small smile.

"How many times must I tell you to call me James?" He inquired.

"Sorry." I said. "Force of habit. What's up?"

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" He asked. "I'm buying." I thought for a moment. Nova was probably taking a nap or watching television at that moment, so I knew I didn't have to be home for anything much.

"Uh, sure." I said. "Why not?"

We arrived at the University Café and took our seats at a small table. A cute little waitress came up to us and took our orders before leaving us to go fill them. I shook my head and smiled. I hated this place when I actually worked here…But since I quit the joint to work as an assistant manager at a pottery-barn type place, I'd grown to like it more.

"I just can't get over what a complete shame it is that you didn't get to finish the competition." James said, shaking his head slightly. I sighed and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Professor, I've heard you say that at least fifty times in the past week." I responded. "I mean, can't you find something _else_ to talk about for once?"

"Well I can't help it!" He replied. "You were _my _entry and you came so close! If that tournament were allowed to finish, I'd bet you'd be so rich right now, you wouldn't even have to _finish_ college."

"That would be pretty cool." I said. "So what, there's just…never going to be another one?"

"I wouldn't think so." The professor said. "At least not anytime soon. Everyone's still all choked up about the people who died, and…Never mind about all of that. There actually was something I wanted to speak to you about." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Now I recognize that I haven't brought this up in the past, and I apologize for that…But it's about something that Giovanni said…About how he wanted you to _come with them._"

"Trust me. I think about that enough as it is." I said with a sigh.

"You know Giovanni is still out there." James said to me. I nodded.

"Yeah. I know." I said. "Trust me. Nova and I have got a plan for it."

"So, you're prepared for it." The professor said. I nodded.

"If that bastard comes knockin', we'll be ready for him." I said. "But it's been three months already and we haven't even seen so much as a suspicious character. As far as I'm concerned, we're gonna be okay."

"Have you thought about witness protection?" James asked me. "I worry, Logan."

"No, come on." I said. "Nova's all the protection I need."

"Well, I certainly have no trouble believing that." The professor replied as that cute waitress brought us our coffee.

"What's crackin' bitches?" I said as I opened and closed the door to find Nova, Alan and Jade watching Django Unchained. Nova leapt up and embraced me before giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Just watchin' a movie." Alan said. "Where've you been? Your like, two hours late."

"Just got a coffee with the Professor. Ended up chatting longer than I thought we would." I said.

"Oh, so your secret gay lover is still talkative, huh?" Alan asked. Jade hit him playfully with a pillow.

'Alan stop!' Jade said with a smile. 'Professor Deveraux is a charming conversation companion, from my experience.'

"You you're gonna get it missy, using all those big words!" Alan said before tackling Jade into the couch and kissing her lips.

"Okay, if you're gonna do that, at least go to your room." I said with a smirk. Jade immediately sat up and coughed into her hand nervously. Alan sent a shrug my way.

"Want some dinner?" Nova asked me, her ears perking slightly.

"Nah, I'm good." I said. "I'm not that hungry."

"It's nothing special, anyways." She said. "Just macaroni and cheese with sliced hotdogs." The four of us sat and watched Django Unchained together until the end of the movie. As Jamie Foxx stood triumphantly before the burning remains of Candieland, I switched the TV off and stood up with Nova, who stayed up with me throughout the movie, which was more than could be said for Alan and Jade. Alan laid back on the couch with his head on the cushion and Jade had her head laid on his shoulder, her hand on his chest. Nova giggled at the sight of them.

"They're so cute." She whispered.

"I guess Jade's not gonna 'get it' tonight." I said with a small chuckle before looking at Nova. "But you know, if you…"

"Read my goddamn mind." Nova said before pressing her lips against mine. I smiled into the kiss as we began to move back to my bedroom, taking care not to bump into any walls.

"I'm good…at that, actually." I said between kisses. "Might as well…consider me…a psychic type."

"Oh yeah?" Nova asked, just before we reached the bedroom. She looked into my eyes, her red eyes glowing brilliantly, her eyebrow raised seductively. "What do I want to do first, then, mister psychic?"

"You want me to eat you out." I said. She smirked and widened her eyes.

"Wow." She said. "You're either master of the obvious or you really are psychic…." She looked to be in thought for a moment. "I'm kind of leaning toward the former." I laughed as I brought her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. We continued to kiss, my tongue moving along hers sensually. She moaned into the kiss as I moved my hands down her sides and rested them on her thighs. I slowly spread them and began to move down.

"You miiight wanna sit up, babe." I said. Nova noticed that she was, indeed laying on her back.

"Oop! I think you might be right." She said before she sat up, supporting herself on her arms. Her nipples had already began to poke through the fur on her breasts by the time I'd reached her glistening sex. I wasted no time. I immediately took it in my lips and shoved my tongue in. Her folds squeezed down on it lovingly as she moaned out loud. I alternated my tongue between gyrations and up-and-down motions. I even began to massage her clitoris with a thumb, making her jump slightly.

"Oh…You're so good…" Nova moaned before I accelerated my motions in response to the statement. She began to grind her lower lips against my upper ones and her moaning and breathing quickened. I looked up at her to see that she was blushing deeply and looking down at me lovingly. Upon seeing this sight, I could not help but begin to rub my fully-extended length through my pants. I curse myself for not taking them off before hand. Nova bit her lip and let out a small moan as she climaxed into my mouth. I felt her ejaculate flow through my lips and down my tongue. Since I'd come to know Nova's climaxes, I'd come to expect one last surprise squirt every time, and this time was no exception. With this final squirt, she let out one more high-pitched adorable moan that made me stand up from her sex and begin to unbutton my jeans. She sat up and rubbed herself as she prepared.

"Eager, arent, we?" She asked with a smile and a heavy blush.

"You just get me going, babe." I said before we switched places. "Foreplay with you is always something to remember."

"Likewise." She said breathlessly as she pulled my member from my boxers and grabbed it before taking it into her mouth. I put my hands behind my head as she went to work on me, moving her tongue along my length and using her teeth to graze it ever so slightly. She sucked on it extra hard before letting it out of her mouth, creating an amazing sensation. She giggled lightly as I moaned. I looked down at her and saw that she had one hand on the base of my cock and one hand going between her legs. When she saw me watching her masturbate, she smiled and let my member fall from her mouth before moving up onto the bed. She laid down on her side and spread her legs before beginning to go at herself again.

"Enjoying the show?" She asked me.

"Hell yeah." I replied with a smile. She smiled back at be before sucking my dick again. She moved her head faster and faster, increasing her pace and getting more and more into it. She rubbed herself vigorously, and on her face was a heavy blush, her eyes getting a glazed-over look to them. She seemed to be in some sort of trance until I finally came into her mouth. My spunk shot over her tongue, to which she returned to normal and swallowed it all. I breathed heavily as she moved up to lay next to me while I recovered. She kissed me lovingly.

"I hope we're not done." Nova said, rubbing my lower stomach.

"Oh, we're just getting started." I said as I began to suck on one of her nipples and finger her. She moaned and moved herself into my hand as I pleasured her.

I played with her for a while. Her breasts were so fantastic to hold and squeeze and I'd always loved to finger her pussy. My refractory period lasted seven…eight…ten minutes at the most. After that I was up and ready to go again. Nova was in front of me in the doggy style position, looking back at me and blushing heavily as her back flames plumed. I moved my cock up to her entrance and shoved it in. Now Nova didn't always like to have it shoved in so roughly. Sometimes she like it soft, gentle and gradual. But tonight was not one of those nights. I pounded into her as she moaned in time with my thrusts. I grabbed a hold of her rear and gave it a nice hard squeeze as I moved in and out of her. She smiled back at me as I massaged her ass. She began counter thrusting against me to heighten the sensation. She stuck her rear further up into the air and brought her frontal area down onto the bed as she bit onto a pillow to stifle her loud moaning. I slipped two fingers into her tail hole as I pounded her, making her squeal happily. As I fingered her ass, I felt her climax coming on. Her inner walls began to spasm around me. That was it for me. I groaned as I came inside her shooting my seed into her pussy. This set her off as she pressed back against me extra hard, nearly pushing me onto my behind. She bit her lip as she stifled a scream, but she couldn't hold back a loud moan. I pulled out of her and immediately kissed her as my cock continued to leak spunk. I fingered her and she jerked me off as we kissed, moving our tongues together quickly. She ended up stimulating me to the point where I shot one more rope of semen onto her lower belly. Afterwards, we basked in the afterglow of what we'd just done with each other. After about half an hour of just laying there together, I stood and cleaned myself off with a small towel before donning my boxers and a t-shirt.

"I'm gonna go out and get some air." I said before tossing the towel to Nova.

"I know you're gonna smoke." Nova said with a raised eyebrow as she cleaned herself off.

"Alright, fine." I said. "So you'd might as well come out with me." Nova rolled her eyes and nodded. We moved through the living room to see Alan and Jade, still asleep in the living room.

"We've got to make them go to their room on our way back." Nova said. I nodded at her as we left the apartment and went down to the sidewalk. I lit a cigarette and took a long drag on it. Nova looked at me and smiled. I looked at her and smiled back.

"What?" I said, the cigarette still between my lips.

"I'm just…So happy that everything turned out okay." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I know we didn't win the tournament…but we're alright. You've got a great job and Alan's about to go into his senior year…I just don't think things could be better."

"We could be millionaires right now." I said. "If we'd won that tornament. We'd be millionaires. Deveraux told me that."

"But what does it matter when we have each other?" Nova asked.

"Oh, barf." I said, smiling at her. She giggled and slugged me in the shoulder. It hurt way more than I led her on to believe.

"I'm serious." She said as she moved closer to me. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close before finishing off the cigarette and throwing it down onto the sidewalk. "I love you, Logan."

"I love you, Nova." I replied before laying a tender kiss on Nova's lips.

"Awww…How touching." A voice spoke from the shadows. Nova jumped away from me and we stood to face whoever had spoken. "I never took you for a pokephile, Logan." From the shadows walked Giovanni and several members of Team Rocket. From their poke balls came an Arbok, a Seviper, a Raticate, a Golem and a Druddigon.

"I hope you have a few minutes to talk."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

My mind nearly went blank as I attempted to comprehend what was happening as Team Rocket approached Nova and I. Giovanni looked straight at me with a sure, confident smile. I merely looked back at him like a deer in headlights. He clapped his hands together cordially and smiled at us.

"I just can not believe that we haven't had some actual face time yet." He said. "I mean, I saw you back in the tournament, and that was some great stuff. You and your pokemon…especially Nova here do absolutely excellent. But before we go further, I'd like to introduce everyone here. You know me, of course." He gestured to four people standing next to him. One had a sort of beret on with aqua colored hair. He nodded at me.

"This is executive Proton." Giovanni said. "He has a certain flair for the dramatic." Proton smirked at me. Giovanni then gestured to a strange looking man with purple hair coiffured up above his forehead. "This is executive Petrel. He has a good taste in leaders." Petrel nodded his head quickly.

"You know it, Giovanni, sir!" He cried happily. He seemed to me to be the kiss-ass of the whole group.

"These two in the matching white outfits," Giovanni said, gesturing to a busty woman with red hair and a rather small man with blue hair. "Are Ariana and Archer."

"Oh, he _is_ cute." Ariana said with a wide smirk. I looked at each executive as well as their leader, who merely smiled pleasantly. But it was the smile of a serpent I was seeing in front of me. They all looked at me expectantly, standing beside their threatening-looking pokemon.

"What do you want?" I asked the group.

"Well, we'd like you to come with us." Giovanni said with another one of his snake smiles. "Just like at the tournament. You would do well to remember that you were the only trainer I wanted to come with us."

"Why me?" I asked him.

"There'll be plenty of time to explain once you come with us." Giovanni said. "So, if you'd please…" I looked back and forth between the executives, Giovanni, and their pokemon. I took a step back and the leader of the crime syndicate put a finger up. "Ah no, Logan. Please don't do that."

"But-" I began.

"Now…you might think less of me when I tell you this but please, I implore you not to, but as I was introducing us, a Team Rocket agent snuck into your apartment and he now has two Sevipers ready to kill your cousin and his Gardevoir. If you try to fight us, Petrel here will make a call on his handy little walkie talkie to that agent, and we will have them killed in their sleep."

"You son of a bitch…" I said, beginning to move closer to him. My vision began to blur with rage as I prepared to do everything I could to hurt him. Nova quickly stopped me in my tracks, snapping me out of my fury.

"Logan, _no._" She said as tears began to fall from her eyes. "They'll _kill them._"

"I'd listen to the Typhlosion, Logan." Giovanni said, raising an eyebrow. "Now would you kindly come with us into our vehicle so we can leave?"

"What about my other pokemon?" I asked, hatred lacing my words.

"You'll leave them here." Giovanni said. "Just hope that Alan will take good care of them."

"Wait…" I said. "I'm…We're…Nova and me…We aren't coming back?" I asked as my own eyes filled with tears. Giovanni nodded.

"I'm afraid not, my boy." He said. "We know you'd just go straight to the authorities. It's not as if they'd find us…But all the same, I'd hate to have them sniffing after us. So come along. _Now._"

"You heard him, sweetie." Ariana said. "Let's go."

"Don't make this any harder than it needs to be." Proton said, furrowing his eyebrows. "My Golem would just love to crush your Typhlosion…But he won't unless he has to."

"She'd burn him to cinders, _you sadistic fuck!" _I screamed, as Nova put a hand on my shoulder, unaffected by their taunting. She squeezed it tenderly.

"Now, you're going to have to quiet down, Logan." Giovanni said with a sigh. "We can't have you waking up the whole complex, can we?"

"Logan…we have to go." Nova said, struggling to keep the tone of her voice steady as she cried. "We can't let them kill Alan and Jade…" I exhaled heavily as looked down at the ground, attempting to come to terms with what I knew to be absolutely true. There was no way out of it…unless…

"Why are you doing this?" I said to Giovanni. "What have we ever done to you, or to your…organization?" Giovanni sighed and shook his head.

"Logan, you haven't done anything to us." He said. "We're doing this because…well, because we _can._ Now kindly come over here so that we can bind you and your…lover." Giovanni narrowed his eyes sadistically at Nova and I.

"Well…" I said. "Can I at least…write my cousin a goodbye note? I need to tell him what to do so that he doesn't just stay here by himself. He doesn't have his license yet…"

"So that you can tell him to call the police?" Giovanni said with a small laugh. "I don't think so."

"Have one of your executives here watch the note as I write it." I said to him, furrowing my eyebrows. "Besides, if you're so confident the police can't catch you, it shouldn't matter if he calls them anyways because we'll already be far gone, right?" Giovanni scoffed.

"I suppose you're right." He said. "Petrel, give him a pen and paper. Make it quick." I nodded as Petrel handed me a small notepad and a pen. I got down on the edge of the sidewalk and began to write my note.

_Alan,_

_ I apologize for leaving you here at the apartment. Nova and I have some unfinished business that we need to take care of back at the college where the tournament was held. Apparently, we've been accused of theft and we have to meet up with the representatives so that I'm not expelled from college. We'll be gone for a while, so call your mom and tell her to come pick you up. I had to pick up and leave pretty quickly, so could you take care of Flametail, Lockjaw, Blaze, Lucy and Rose for me? I really appreciate it, bro. Give them my love._

_Logan_

I wrote the letter as slowly as I could. It was rather dark outside, so none of the Team Rocket members noticed me grab a rock from beside the sidewalk that was about as big as my fist. I had a plan, and I silently prayed with everything I had for it to work. I began to hand the note up to Petrel who smirked down at me.

"Alright Petrel, you take the note up to the doorstep. Then come right ba-" Giovanni was interrupted by my flinging the stone against the side of Petrel's head as hard as I could, sending him stumbling back, crying out in pain. I reared a fist back and launched it into Proton's face. They were all completely stunned.

"Nova! Use eruption!" I cried at my Typhlosion, but she was as stunned as Giovanni and his crew. Completely taken by surprise, she just looked at me, fear in her eyes. My stomach fell in sorrow and regret that my plan had completely failed. "_Nova!_" I nearly screamed. Giovanni kicked me in the chest at that moment, sending me onto my back. I struggled to catch my breath as the Team Rocket leader leaned down and began to beat me on the ground. I struggled against him and succeeded for a bit, but he overpowered me. The guy hit like a truck, and each punch felt like it was crushing my skull. Nova screamed and launched herself at the Leader, but was pulled back by the Seviper, which she turned around and slugged in the face, sending the serpent flying back. She easily lifted up the Rattata and threw it into the Arbok, knocking it down and horribly injuring the rat pokemon. The Golem moved in and knocked her down with it's bulk, but she blasted it with a flamethrower. Each of the executives gave their pokemon commands, all four of them converging on Nova. She fought like hell and appeared to be winning for a bit, but the four pokemon overwhelmed her at the command of their trainers and beat her down until she was as bloody as I was. A Rock Blast from the Golem sealed it. When the pain and violence stopped, Giovanni was breathing heavily and looking down at me.

"_Petrel!_" Cried Giovanni. I could barely register any of the words. My head pounded and my vision blurred. I nearly choked on my own blood that was dripping down my throat from my busted gums.

"Yes sir?" The executive said, clutching his still bloody head.

"Make the call." Giovanni said. "Kill them." These words snapped me immediately out of my stupor.

"_No! Please!" _I screamed. "_Don't kill them!_"

"You did this, Logan." Giovanni said. "You could have come quietly."

"_NO! __**STOP!**_" I continued, tears running down my face, certain that Alan and Jade were probably going to be killed in their sleep. "_**I'll go! I'LL GO!**__**No matter what, I won't fight you anymore, I swear…I swear to God!**_" Giovanni hit me in the face once more.

"Shut up!" He said angrily. "Be quiet." He stood over me before looking at me for a moment and sighing.

"Sir?" Petrel asked.

"Call the grunt down here." Giovanni said.

"But sir-" Archer began.

"Did I _stutter_?!" Giovanni snarled. "Bring him down here, Petrel!" Petrel nodded and took the walkie.

"We're done here." He said into it. "Come on down." Giovanni leaned down to me and grabbed my by my shirt collar and whispered to me,

"_I hope you remember this when you're thinking of fighting again. Because so help me, if you ever try anything like that again, I will have them brought to you and I will slaughter them in front of you. You got that?_" He slugged me in the face one more time. "_You little shit?!_" The executives withdrew their pokemon and looked at Giovanni.

"So…What now?" Ariana asked.

"Now, we're going to blindfold and gag the kid, take his pokemon into a poke ball, and take them back to base." Giovanni said. "And Logan, don't worry about being separated from Nova for too long. Through the time you stay with us, you're going to become much…_closer._" As he said this to me, Archer and Proton roughly yanked me up from the ground and bound my hands behind me before tying my mouth up tight with a gag. Nova sat up and reached for me.

"Logan…" She said weakly as she was drawn into a poke ball. I tried to respond to her, but it was horribly muffled and unintelligible thanks to the crude rag in my mouth.

"Let's go." Giovanni said as he began to walk away. Petrel stood in front of me for a moment before giving me a small, mocking wave.

"Night night!" He slugged me in the face and knocked me unconscious.

I awoke later in a small, confined room lit by harsh fluorescent lights on a cot that was grossly too small for me. I groaned in pain as I shielded my eyes from the light. My head pounded as I struggled to get my bearings. I felt a pair of gentle hands caress my arms.

"Logan." A sweet voice said to me. "You need to relax."

"Nova?" I asked as I looked at the source of the voice. As my vision cleared, I saw that it was indeed Nova who was addressing me. She was a little beat up, but other than that, she looked perfectly normal. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Nova said. "I woke up about half an hour ago."

"Move." I said. "Let me get up."

"No." Nova responded almost immediately. "Giovanni really laid into you last night. You need to rest a little while longer."

"Is it really that bad?" I asked. My face did feel a little puffy and sore, but other than that, I felt okay. Nova nodded nonetheless, though and I sighed heavily. She gestured up to one of those corner one way mirrors that hides a video camera. I was able to see myself, and I nearly gasped at what my face looked like. I really was beaten to shit. Bruises were all over my face, one of my eyelids was swollen shut and my lip was certainly busted.

"Jesus." I said. "I wish I could say 'You should see the other guy'." I looked over at Nova after saying this to see her crying.

"I'm sorry…" She said sorrowfully.

"Hey…Hey, why are you crying?" I asked as I caressed her cheek. She looked up at me and shook her head.

"I…I didn't react when you gave me that command…" She said.

"Hey, it's not your fault." I said. "I took you completely by surprise."

"But…Because I didn't react, we're here now…And we may never see Alan, Jade or your Parents again…" Nova sobbed. I pulled her closer to me as she continued to cry into my shoulder. I shushed her and kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay, Nova." I said. "It's okay…"

"No, it's not!" She cried. "No matter what, it is _not _going to be okay! Who knows what they're going to do to us?" I put my hand under her chin and moved her head up to face me.

"No, Nova." I whispered to her. "No matter what happens, it's going to be okay. I will get us out of this."

"But what if you can't?" She asked me.

"Do you have faith in me?" I asked.

"Of…Of course I do." She said.

"Because I definitely have faith in you." I continued. "And no matter what, we're going to get out of this. I'll do something…I'll help us escape." Nova began shaking her head as the door slid open with a loud his. I recognized the silhouette of Ariana from her massive breasts. She came into the room and placed a tray of two plates of food on the table in the middle of the room.

"I'm going to have to ask you to move to your side of the room, Typhlosion." Ariana said.

"Her name's Nova, you bitch!" I said, but Nova placed a hand on my shoulder and stood to move to the other side of the room. Ariana raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"You're defiant…even now." She said. "I like that. I really like that."

"Why are you even here?" I asked her.

"Well, from the looks of things, Giovanni truly fucked you up." She said to me.

"Fucker sucker-punched me." I mumbled grumpily.

"Ho-kay, tiger. No matter the case, I was given the ever-so-pleasant task of cleaning you up." She withdrew a medical kit and placed it on my cot.

"What, you trouble-making criminals aren't bad enough to let your prisoners rot?" I asked her spitefully.

"Ouch." She said as she withdrew a cotton swab and some rubbing alcohol. "Logan, it's like you don't know us at all."

"I got to know your leader pretty well last night-AH!" I exclaimed in pain at the alcohol cleaning the open wound on my face. It burned like fire.

"Oh, shut up." She deadpanned. "I've been around Giovanni a lot more than you. He was prepared to give you every courtesy until you threw a rock at one of his executives."

"So I should just assume he's a nice guy otherwise?" I asked. She rubbed some antibiotic cream on the wound. It was very soothing. "When he threatened to kill the people back at the tournament? Yeah, pass."

"That was just a scare tactic." Ariana said. "He probably only would have killed a few people. He knew they'd all have given in after that."

"Gee, what a saint." I grumbled.

"Well, you're still alive, aren't you?" She asked me. "He could have killed you by now easily."

"Are you just completely blinded to how terrible of a person this guy is?" I asked. "Or have you done this bad shit with him?"

"To tell you the truth, tiger…" She said. Seems like she already had a pet name for me. "He is a real asshole sometimes…but he's very…generous, if you catch my drift."

"So what, he makes you give him one less blowjob than he would if you weren't an executive?" I asked. She furrowed her eyebrows at me.

"Funny." She said she pressed onto the wound on my face a lot harder than necessary, sending a jolt of pain through me. "When it comes down to it…I couldn't get a job anywhere else…and he gave me a good opportunity. That's it."

"A good opportunity?" I asked. "You mean like kidnapping pokemon and their trainers for what the fuck ever you guys are gonna do to us here?"

"To be completely honest, that wasn't in the job description…" She said, looking down for a moment. "But I don't ask questions. That's what got me so high in the pecking order."

"I'm so happy for you." I said. "What are you going to do to us, anyway?" I asked Ariana who raised an eyebrow at me.

"I actually don't know." She said. "All I know is that neither you or your Typhlosion can leave…at least not any time soon, and by night, this room will separate into two rooms by a wall that will come up from right there." She pointed to a rather large crack in the floor. Ariana then looked at me and sighed heavily as she stood and put the medical supplies away. She was…different from the others…at least from what I could see. She began to leave before I took hold of her dress.

"Please. Just tell me…" I said to her. "Why? Why are you doing this to us?" She immediately slapped my hand away with a look of outrage on her face.

"Take your hand off of me!" She turned and began to leave before stopping in the middle of the doorway before halfway turning her head to me. "I'm doing this…because Giovanni told me to."

"But-" I began.

"Giovanni will be here in an hour to two to brief you both on what will happen while you're here." Ariana said quickly, interrupting me as she closed the door. Nova then stood and moved back across the room and sat down at the side of my cot. I placed my hand on her head and stroked it lovingly.

"I'll get us out of this…" I said. "I swear to _God_ I will."

It took everything I had not to attack Giovanni as he came into the room to tell us why exactly we were in the room I the first place. He looked at Nova, who sat on my cot with me, and then at me. He frowned and sighed before shaking his head and placing his palm on his forehead.

"Logan…" He said. "First of all, I'd like to apologize for losing myself back at the complex. I should have handled myself better. Still, you _did_ attack us when I explicitly told you not to." I wanted to tell him to fuck off, to do whatever he was wanting to do to me and either kill me or let me go. But I kept a lid on it and merely nodded at him.

"Well, now that we've got that troublesome matter out of the way, I am here to brief you on how you will be serving Team Rocket during your stay." It sounded to me that he was trying too hard to make his voice sound personable and sympathetic.

"Alright." I said. "Go on." Giovanni cleared his throat and looked between Nova and I.

"We will be performing experiments on physically bonding you with your pokemon, Logan." He said, his smile never leaving his face. I barely heard Nova gasp as I tilted my head at him and narrowed my eyes at him.

"You mean you'll…" I began.

"Be fusing your body to Nova's, correct." He said. "But not just your body…We'll be fusing your minds as well. See, back at the tournament, we had several tournament workers paid off and many agents actually attending, including the one you found out. They were ordered to report on the trainers who had the best bonds with their pokemon in battle. We received many heartwarming anecdotes, but an overwhelming number of them were about you and your Typhlosion. So, I took the time to watch your battle with your cousin; and might I just say, I was impressed. You two share a significant bond, of this I am certain." The falsely-kind words did nothing to distract me from what he had just confirmed that he, or one of his scientists or something, would be doing to Nova and I. The very proposition of it made me completely sick to my stomach.

"What do you mean…_fuse_?" Nova asked, her eyes going wide with worry.

"We will surgically graft parts of the both of you together…Don't worry, you won't look like Frankenstein's monster or anything, and we put you under for the procedure so that it'll be painless, but you would be able to tell that you were once two separate beings. Then, we will….well…basically dissect your brains and place a half of each together before using a special technique we've developed to fuse the synapses together." Giovannni explained as if what he was suggesting was completely normal. "See, we here at Team Rocket wish to develop the ultimate super-soldier. A fighter with the strength and abilities of a pokemon and the intelligence and intuition of a human being. And with the minds of pokemon and trainer melded together, it would become the ultimate enforcer of Team Rocket's will."

"But the brains…" I said, nearly stuttering in shock. "What if they…don't connect? What if we die?" Giovanni looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Then we bury your corpses and move on to the next two subjects. You were definitely one of the best trainer-pokemon duos at the tournament to be sure, but you weren't the only _good ones._" He said.

"And…if we survive the transformation?" Nova asked quietly.

"Then we make sure we know what we did right, and we kill you." Giovanni said. "Can't have you running off and telling on us, can we? Relax, it'll be quick, I promise…Unless you resist. Then I'll bury you both alive." Nova's eyes widened with fear as he turned and walked out of the room. "I'll send someone in with your dinner. Tata." Nova looked at me, completely frightened.

"Logan…" She asked. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to get out of here." I said. "There's no way in hell I'm letting that fuck do that to us."

"You heard him." Nova said. "If we try to escape and fail…He'll bury us alive."

"We get mutilated and die anyway if we stay here." I said. "God, I knew he was evil, but he's one sick son of a bitch."

"Well how would we do it?" Nova asked.

"We could wait until one of them brings us a meal or something, then burst out of the room and just get out of here. You're strong as hell."

"I don't think I'm _that_ strong…" Nova said, her ears laying back.

"Nova!" I harshly whispered to her. "Stop thinking like that! These bastards don't have us beaten, and you've got to remember that!"

"Open your eyes, Logan!" She responded. "Look at this place! It's completely sealed off with steel plate doors. When Giovanni opened that door it looked to be six inches thick at least!"

"Can't you just…blast through it or something?" I asked.

"I could. But it'd take at least a minute or two to burn through the door. They'd know by then because of the cameras." Nova said. "We're going to die, no matter what happens." I couldn't help but grimace at my Typhlosion.

"I can't believe you're even saying this." I said. "Well if you wanna give up, too fucking bad, because I'm not giving up no matter what happens! And I'm not leaving here without you, so you're coming with me whether you like it or not, so either help me plan, or shut up!" Nova looked very hurt for a moment, and I wanted to apologize, but I knew I couldn't. Sometimes tough love was the best kind. Nova breathed deeply and looked at me.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Nova said before bringing her voice down to a whisper. "What are you thinking about doing?"

"Well…It seems as if there is going to be some kind of experimenting before they actually…fuse us together. And during that time, I'm going to try to get something else out of Ariana…She seems…Different from the rest of them." I whispered.

"And what if she doesn't help us?" Nova asked me.

"Then we do what I said before. We try and fight our way out. If we fail, we take as many of those fuckers down with us as we can." I said. "I think, if that happened, we would need to get me a gun and we'd need to stay together."

"That sounds-" Nova began before the door to our cell opened up. Ariana walked in with a platter of three plates with surprisingly decent looking food for the both of us. It was fried chicken with mashed potatoes, a biscuit, green beans and carrots.

"What're you two whispering about?" Ariana asked us smugly. I glared at her.

"We're saying our goodbyes." I snarled at her before scooting up to the table. "What, you guys don't feed your prisoners slop like normal criminals?"

"We have our own cook here." Ariana said. "Giovanni was adamant about giving you exactly what we were having tonight."

"Well, isn't that nice of him." I said before pointing to the platter. "There's three plates."

"I know." Ariana said. "I'm dining with you."

"Any particular reason?" I asked her.

"Well, we're not going to get the chance to talk much after tonight, so I figured I'd eat with you guys. You seem like charming conversation companions."

"What if we don't want to talk to you?" I asked her with an angry raised eyebrow. She help up a bottle that she had seemingly snuck into the cell.

"I brought whiskey…"

Ariana, much to my complete surprise, was very fun and easy to talk to. She was sassy, with just the right amount of sincerity to make me feel like she actually cared about what I was saying. She, Nova and I had gotten decently tipsy during our dinner, but none of us were completely drunk, and we were able to maintain a conversation very well. Ariana was giving me looks all night long that, if I didn't know any better, I'd say were looks of desire…Well, she _was_ really hot…and I _was_ gonna die soon. But I was with Nova, and I'd stay loyal to her if I could help it.

"Look, Logan…I just want to apologize for what we've done to you and Nova." Ariana said to me. "It's not personal…at all."

"I get it." I said, looking down at the table for a moment. "I totally get it. You're just following direct orders from your boss."

"Actually, Giovanni didn't tell me to have dinner with you guys. To be honest between that and the whiskey, I've probably already broken a whole lot of rules for you guys."

"Why?" Nova asked her. "Why would you break these rules for us?"

"Because I like you guys." Ariana said. "If we had met under different circumstances…I'd bet that we'd become good friends." Nova and I said nothing to the comment and merely looked at each other. Ariana sighed and stood up slowly before looking at Nova and I. "Alright, you two. Time for bed. You've both got a big day tomorrow." The statement sent a harsh chill through me as I stood and moved to my cot.

"Nova, you too." Ariana said, looking at my Typhlosion. Nova slowly stood and walked to her cot. Ariana stepped to my side of the cell and pressed a button, bringing a large wall down between our halves. Nova looked at me worriedly and I nodded at her, before giving her a quick wink. Now on my side of the room, Ariana turned to face me. I merely looked up at her and scowled.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked her. She shook her head and sat down on my cot.

"Can I tell you something in complete honesty?" She asked me.

"Do I look like I give a shit?" I replied.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said before beginning. "I…hate Giovanni…probably almost as much as you, kid."

"Bullshit." I said. "I'm on to your act. You brought in the dinner, drank with us, talked to us, now your having this _honesty time_ with me? This is just sad."

"Say what you want, tiger. But it's true." She said. "Not many people know this, but Giovanni forced me to work for him at first. Back when I still had a husband, we were in pretty bad shape. He had been…diagnosed with liver cancer and we couldn't afford chemo or any type of treatment. We had a small house, sure, but we struggled constantly with bills, debts and just trying to keep each other fed. Giovanni came to me and offered me a job. He said that the pay would be excellent and would get my husband and I out of the hole for good. I took the job, knowing full well what Team Rocket was and what they did. I did his dirty work for a while and got the money flowing in and for a while…everything was great. We could afford chemo for my husband, we could actually buy groceries every week…we even got full cable TV and that high-tech DVR thing." She laughed. I was still guarded for her to be lying, but I decided to press her on.

"Well what happened?" I asked her. "You're talking like it all changed."

"Oh it did. It turned out that after my husband's first cycle of chemo, we found out that his cancer had already progressed for so long, he wasn't going to last another six months. I wanted…" Her voice broke and my stomach leaped. Maybe she wasn't lying to me. "I wanted to spend my time with him, so I told Giovanni that I wanted out. He said no and forced me to continue working with the promises that he'd pay for the best treatment that money could buy. Well, that was all a lie, as you've come to expect from him. I got to see my husband on the last night of his life on his deathbed in the hospital. The cancer had eaten him down to the bone and he could barely respond to anything I said…He was always a big, strong man…your height…your build…but that night…_I _could have lifted him off of that bed." Her eyes began to flood with tears and I could tell she was holding back a sob. "When Giovanni found out…he expressed his 'Deepest Condolences' and promoted me to executive to make up for it. I was being paid one-point-five million dollars a year…But by that point I didn't give a shit because I had no one to share it with." She cried after she finished her story…it was the silent, knowing crying. The crying where you're guilty for the horrible things you've done, but you don't know what to do about it.

"I…I'm sorry…" I said to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Tiger." She said, giving me a small smile. "I'm tough." We sat there for what seemed like an hour before I finally spoke up. This was it…the execution of my plan. It was now or never.

"Hey…Ariana." I said to her. She looked at me, probably happy that I had actually used her name instead of "Bitch" or "Whore".

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Let Nova and me out of here." I said to her. "Come on…you don't have to work for him. What's keeping you tied?"

"He'd find me." She said, shaking her head. "He'd find me and have me killed…or worse…"

"What could be worse than serving him for the rest of your life?" I asked her. "We could get you witness protection or something."

"I wish it were that simple…" Ariana said, smiling gratefully. "Sorry, tiger. It won't work. We wouldn't get very far." I sighed deeply and looked down at the ground. She was so friendly…so personable… It was so hard for me to believe that she was working for Team Rocket.

"God, I wish we really _had_ met under different circumstances." I whispered. I heard her gasp quietly and saw her look at me in the corner of my eye. She took my chin in the palm of her hand and brought my face to look at hers. She was crying again, but it seemed…appreciative.

She kissed me.

And I kissed her back.

She was a good kisser, that much was very true. She wrapped her arms around my back and pulled me further into her. I returned the kiss, of course and in turn, wrapped my arms around her. She pushed me onto my back on the bed and straddled me. Her hips were utterly fantastic to look at and she squeezed my waist with her thighs. She disconnected from the kiss and took her belt off before beginning to pull her white Team Rocket dress up.

"Wanting to make my last night a good one, huh?" I asked her. She pulled her dress off, revealing her fantastic D-cup breasts, held back by white frilly bra.

"Let's just say I appreciate what you've done for me tonight." She said, grinding her womanhood against the bump my erected member made in my jeans as she unbuttoned my pants.

"Hey, I won't argue." I said as she pulled my pants down to reveal my erection poking through my boxers. She began to rub my dick through my boxers, smirking in a wily manner at me.

"You're really big, aren't you?" She asked me as she pulled it out and began to suck on it. God, Ariana didn't play around. She got right to business, moving her tongue along my member and sucking on it hard. My cock pulsed as she smiled around it. She suddenly took it out of her mouth and straddled me again.

"Whoa, what-"

"Just getting you nice and slippery. Do you want to fuck around with foreplay, or do you want to be inside me?" She asked. I opted not to argue once again. When she saw my compliance, she smirked and unbuttoned her bra, letting her amazing breasts fall free from imprisonment. I could not resist reaching my hands out and grabbing them. She moaned as I felt her nipples become erect between my fingers. I squeezed them and she giggled, smiling down at me.

"Are these _real?_" I asked, marveling at the fantastic feel of her mounds. She giggled in a sultry way and nodded as she ground her pussy into my dick. I smiled at her. She raised herself up and pulled her panties to the side and moved my member to her entrance. She bit her lip as she sunk herself on it. I threw my head back and smiled. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I thought of Nova and felt a heavy pang of guilt shoot through me. But the physical pleasure was so good…I just couldn't resist. I began to thrust into her, making a mute slapping sound as my skin hit hers. She moaned and closed her eyes, losing herself in the pleasure.

"Oh, it's been such a long time…" She gasped as I began to pick up the pace. I picked her up and put her back against the wall and pounded into her harder. She moaned more and more and wrapped her legs around my waist. I put my hands on her nice round ass and squeezed nice and hard. I sucked on her nipples as I fucked her, triggering her lower lips to convulse on my manhood.

"Oh…I'm….I'm…" She moaned as I felt her cum. She bit her lip…hard as she came to stifle the noise. A streak of fear shot through me. I'd been having sex with pokemon for so long, I had completely forgotten to pull out. I pulled myself out of her and threw myself back on the bed. Luckily, she didn't notice and she got down and began to vigorously suck my cock to help me climax. It didn't take much for me to as I came into her mouth. I felt her swallow every drop and suck my member clean. She sighed and threw herself onto me. She clutched my body as we basked in the afterglow of our intimacy. We laid there for what seemed to be half an hour before she spoke up.

"So…how am I compared to Nova?" My eyes widened as I looked down at her. She giggled. "Oh, come on, we saw you kissing her outside your apartment. Don't worry, you don't have to hide it. It's not illegal anymore." I sighed. Ariana was awesome in bed, but there was something about sleeping with Nova…how much I loved her….And it was at that point all the guilt came back.

"You were great, don't worry." I said to her. She sighed and laid her head back on my chest.

"Come on." She said to me before standing up. "Let's get dressed." She began to re-dress herself.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Just get dressed." She said. "You wouldn't want to be woken up with your dick hanging out, would you?" I scoffed and pulled my pants on. By the time I did, Ariana had already gotten back into her outfit. She sat down next to me and pulled a small device out of her pocket.

"See this here?" She said to me. I looked at it and nodded. "Do you know what this is? I had to sneak a lot to get this out of our labs."

"A…A wire?" I asked in fear.

"No, silly." She said before standing up. "It's an EMP grenade."

"Wha-" Was all I could get out before Ariana promptly stood and threw the device onto the ground. All the electrical equipment malfunctioned at that point. All the doors opened and the wall separating Nova and my sides of the room raised. Nova quickly woke up and looked at Ariana and I.

"What's going on?" She asked me.

"I'm helping the two of you escape." Ariana said to us.

"But I thought you said that you couldn't help us escape!" I said, my eyes widening in surprise.

"What can I say?" She said before pulling out a poke ball and smirking at me. "I lied."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

My body went ahead of my thought process as Ariana's Hydreigon appeared out of the poke ball she had withdrawn. I immediately shot up out of my cot and moved toward her. Nova moved as well and we began to leave the room. It was at this point that my mind caught up with everything. She had just taken me by surprise in that quick instant that she threw the EMP grenade down onto the floor. I knew it. She was different from the rest. She was ready to tell Giovanni to fuck off. But first, we had to get out of here.

"Okay, where are we going?" I asked Ariana.

"It's pretty straightforward." Ariana said as she moved into a jog, Nova and I mimicking her pace. "We go down this large hallway here until we get to a large door…that's when it gets complex. Just follow me, kid." Several lower level team rocket grunts appeared in the hallway before us. They sent out their pokemon, the typical Rattata and Wheezing.

"Nova! Use flamethrower on the wheezing!" I called.

"Dragon rage." Ariana commanded. Nova and the Hydreigon let their attacks loose into the enemy pokemon and downed them instantly. The grunts, now completely aware that Ariana was assisting me, looked at her in confusion.

"Executive Ariana!" They said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping the prisoner here escape." She said before pulling a handgun on them. "Out of the way. Now." They nodded at her and moved, very intimidated by her glare. We continued to run down the hallway.

"Why didn't they have guns?" I asked her.

"The pokemon themselves are usually sufficient for offensive and defensive purposes. Only higher-up members and executives get guns around here." Ariana said. I didn't have trouble doubting this. Having a pokemon with the capability to melt entire boulders down certainly seemed to minimize my own need for a gun.

"Now thanks to that EMP grenade, none of these cameras are picking us up." Ariana said. "They probably know we're out, they just don't know where we are. That gives us an advantage. But that just means we have to get the hell out of here as soon as possible."

"There's only one exit?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"We're a high-profile crime syndicate that is infamous around the country." Ariana said. "You think we'd make a base with more than one entrance and exit?" We came to a rather large storage area and immediately took shelter behind some crates. Several grunts were meeting up and talking.

"This is where it gets complex." She whispered to me.

"Apparently Ariana's flipped and she's helping the prisoner." One of the grunts said. "Giovanni wants her captured ASAP."

"Oooh, I wouldn't want to be her right now." The other grunt, a girl, said. "What do you think he'll do to her?"

"He seems to have a fondness of burying people." The male grunt said. Ariana and I moved along the crates, staying completely hidden from the simple-minded lower-level grunts. We eventually made it all the way through the storage facility and left. Ariana exhaled sharply and wiped her forehead.

"Okay, we make this upcoming right." She said to us. "Stay close." We moved as quickly and as silently as we could, taking shelter wherever we could. Suddenly, a small fireball struck the area on the wall next to my head. It turned out it was an Ember from a Magmar owned by a Team Rocket member. He seemed to be higher up than the standard grunts, as he had a grey outfit on instead of the usual full black. Along side him stood a girl in a matching outfit. She sent out a Meganium that cried defiantly at us. They sent them forward and drew their guns and began to fire at us. Ariana, myself and our pokemon took cover.

"Nova, use giga impact on those fucks with the guns!" I cried. Nova stood and ran around the fray, using her intense speed and heightened senses to get to the trainers before they could cause too much damage. Nova easily knocked the two team rocket members unconscious. The two pokemon stood helpless without their trainers.

"Roar." Ariana told her Heidriegon, which then let out a deafening roar, frightening the two confused pokemon away. The loud noise was sure to have attracted almost every member of Team Rocket to that location.

"Now they all know where we are." Ariana said. "Let's get moving." We continued to run through the hallways that seemed as if they'd never end. We came across a few grunts led by one of the higher-up members, who opened fire on us with his handgun while they sent their pokemon forward. Ariana returned fire and shot the shooter in the neck, making him fall to the ground and begin to bleed. Nova and the Heidreigon took care of the grunts' pokemon easily enough before Ariana sent the rest of them running scared. I looked down at the bleeding team rocket agent, my eyes widening. I had never seen someone die before. It made me sick to my stomach. We always act as if it would be so easy to kill someone as horrible as this man…how easy it would be…but it's not. Ariana looked at me.

"Logan, come on!" She cried. "We don't have time for this!" For some reason my mind told me to regard the dying agent a little more.

"Logan!" Nova said, pulling me by my arm. "We have to go now!" We continued to move, not changing pace for anything. I was getting very tired, and Nova noticed this.

"Are you okay?" She asked me as we ran. I looked at her, smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I said to her. "Just gotta lay off the tacos." She couldn't help but return the smile. We came to a large open area that seemed to be a lobby.

"Alright!" Ariana said. "We're here! The exit's just ahead." As we moved toward the exit, however, the three other executives, Proton, Archer and Petrel jumped in front of us. They sent out their pokemon, a Golem, that particularly vicious looking Raticate and an abnormally large Seviper. They then withdrew the assault rifles they had armed themselves with. They were accompanied by about fifteen grunts who sent out their own pokemon, Koffings, Ekans and Rattata's mostly. This was it. We were fucked.

"End of the line, Ariana." Proton said. "No further." Archer eyed her, seemingly hurt deeply by her decision to assist me in escaping.

"Ariana!" He cried. "Why are you doing this to us?"

"Did you really think you'd escape?" Petrel asked with a snaky smirk. "I always knew you were a disloyal bitch."

"And I always knew you were a loyal dog, Petrel." Ariana growled.

"Better to be a dog than a rat." Proton quipped.

"Just give up now, and Giovanni might make your deaths quick." Archer said. "As much as it pains me to say."

"Heidriegon! Use thunder wave! Try to target their guns!" Ariana said quickly.

"Giga Impact, Nova!" I cried. "Go for the Golem and use your speed to dodge him!" The thunder wave was successful in disabling the guns as Nova barreled forward at top speed, surprising the array of team rocket grunts and executives. She seemed to be coated in a superheated energy and she launched herself into the Golem, knocking it back into a wall.

"Hyper fang!" Petrel ordered his Raticate. The rat pokemon dug it's fangs into Nova, who let out a cry of agony. My heart jumped in concern for her. She promptly elbowed the Raticate in the side, sending out an audible cracking noise before throwing it away. The Rattatas and Ekanses began to pile onto her, receiving several commands of "Bite" and "Quick attack" from their team rocket masters. Nova fought them off and turned to see the Seviper recover from a dragon rage attack from the Heidreigon before coiling itself for a strike toward her. It launched itself at Nova, who promptly dodged it and took a hold of it before beating it senseless. She then threw it into the air to be knocked to the ground by Ariana's Hydreigon. I looked at Ariana and smiled. She returned the smile before her expression changed to one of worry. Her Hydreigon had been hit dead center with a chunk of earth launched by the Golem in a Rock Blast attack. It spiraled to the ground and laid there unconscious as the Golem prepared to use Rollout on it to crush it. Nova moved quickly.

"Use flamethrower, Nova!" I cried. Nova let out a blast of fire that caused the Golem to focus on her. It used Rollout toward her, but she dodged it easily and engaged the Golem up close. She fought it, scoring her fair share of hits, but eventually received a punch from the Golem that knocked her back into the freshly recovered wave of lesser pokemon. She fought hard and attempted to get them all off, but there's power in numbers. They steadily overwhelmed her and got her to the ground and the Golem approached to finish her off. My mind raced with what to do. My love was being beaten down in front of me…and the only thing I thought of to do was Eruption…but it was a low ceiling in here.

"Nova!" I called. "Use eruption!" She didn't respond. This terrified me above anything else that had happened so far. What if she was beaten or worse, dead?

"_Nova!_" I cried even louder. _"Use eruption!_" For a few moments, nothing happened. Suddenly, from within the dog pile of pokemon shot a massive torrent of Lava, critically injuring them all and setting them ablaze. She let out a pure bestial roar from her core as the Typhlosion she really was. Gone was the mild mannered and sweet Nova that spoke eloquently and decisively. What she was at this moment terrified me. It rocked me to my core. The very look in her eyes as she eyed the Golem said that she meant to end that Golem's life. Still, the rock pokemon tromped toward her. The building had caught fire and begun to burn around us.

"Do something!" Archer yelled at Proton. "Take that Typhlosion out!" Proton pointed at his golem.

"Golem!" The executive cried out. "Uh…Uh use rock blast!" The Golem began to tear pieces of the ground up and hurl them at Nova. Nova charged for the Golem as fast as she could and dodged each piece. At this moment, seeing her moving now…Nova was a predator and the Golem was the prey…and it knew it. The fight or flight reflex in the Golem's mind kicked in as he began to turn around in fear of Nova, but she caught up to him and jumped onto his back. She let loose a torrent of flames into the Golem's head that I couldn't tell to be flamethrower or fire blast…Whatever it was, it was deadly. The Golem let out this awful shriek of agony as Nova bathed his head in her intense flame. Proton cried out commands to his Golem frantically, trying to get it to fight back. Tears ran down his face so I had to guess he raised the Golem from a Geodude. Proton's fellow executives stared on in astonishment at my Typhlosion's sudden and drastic viciousness. Ariana's eyes widened as she looked at me for answers. I had none. Truth was, even I was disturbed at how Nova was ending this Golem. It pathetically swiped at Nova with it's short arms, trying to get her off of it but it failed miserably. After a short and agonizing death, the Golem crumpled down to the ground and Nova stood on top of it triumphantly before giving out a deafening roar. One that frightened each and ever person in the room…including me.

"Nova!" I cried. "You didn't have to kill it! You went to far! Calm down!" Nova did not look at me, nor did she listen to me. She only slowly turned around to look at the executives, who were positively frozen with fear. She began to stalk toward them, the results of her rage burning the building around us down. Petrel immediately pushed past the grunts and other executives toward the exit door, but failed in his endeavors as burning debris fell in front of it. Now they were trapped with her…and she looked as if she was going to burn them alive. All of them.

"_Nova!_" I yelled, attempting once more to get her attention. "_Stop! Now!_" She still didn't listen to me and continued to move closer to them.

"Ariana!" Archer cried out. "Help us!"

"I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" Petrel screamed. Proton merely sunk to the floor, his eyes never once leaving his dead Golem's corpse. Ariana looked at me, her eyes widened with fear.

"Logan!" She cried out. "Control your pokemon!"

"I'm _trying!_" I responded, my voice becoming frantic. "She's always listened to me! She's never _done this _before!"

"Well do something, damn it!" Ariana said as she administered a revive to her Heidriegon. "Or I'll have to make him stop her!" I thought for a moment before taking off in a dead sprint toward Nova. As I moved toward her, she planted her feet and began to charge up what looked like fire blast. I got to her just in time and took hold of her arm. Her fur was so hot, it burned through at least two layers of skin on the inside of my hand. I ignored the intense pain and screamed-

"_**NOVA!**_"

She immediately turned and snarled at me, baring her teeth in my face. But as soon as her eyes made contact with mine…as soon as she realized who had just screamed at her, her eyes softened…her ears lowered…and she suddenly remembered who she really was. Tears flooded her eyes as she saw what she did to the Golem.

"I…I…" She said as I felt her fur rapidly cool. She looked terrified as she looked at my badly burned hand. "Logan, did I-"

"It's okay." I said to her soothingly. "It's over. We're getting-"

I was interrupted by a massive Arbok, the largest one I had ever seen by far, sinking its fangs into Nova's side, piercing her body and injecting it's poison. I have always known that an Arbok's bite is deadly.

"_**NO!**_" I screamed before Ariana's Hydreigon knocked the Arbok away from Nova. It was at least twice the size of a fully-grown Arbok…but it was still very different. It looked to be about thirty feet long. It had spikes running down it's back and it's neck frill was lined with small prongs. Along with it's normal purple skin, it had strange green markings on it. It's teeth looked particularly sharp. At this moment, Giovanni came walking into the area, slowly clapping his hands.

"Logan, I've got to hand it to you, you manage to keep surprising me." He said with a large smirk. "I assume you've already met my Arbok. He's my favorite science project. Extremely potent, as Nova is finding out now." I quickly looked over at Nova, who was struggling to stand, but falling to her knees. She was trembling already from the poison.

"Ooh, I would not want to be her right now." Giovanni said.

"You piece of shit!" I cried. "Why are you even doing this?!"

"To teach you a lesson!" Giovanni yelled back at me. "See _this _is why you don't fuck with me!"

"You tell 'im Giovanni!" Petrel cried out like a fan boy.

"Shut the fuck up, Petrel!" Giovanni yelled at his number one fan. "Just shut the hell up!"

"But Giovanni, sir, I just wanted to compliment you." Petrel said. "As your executive, it is my duty-"

"You're only an executive because you worship me so much, you dog!" Giovanni said. "I don't need any of you sniveling cowards! You're all so useless! You think I've forgotten that you were all beaten by a little kid that one time?! Ariana's the only one of you who has any spine! She actually had the nerve to stand up to me!"

"Fuck you!" Ariana cried.

"Oh, don't think I'm not going to end you as slowly as I possibly can after all of this." Giovanni said. "That being said, you have my respect-"

I tackled the fucker. Sent us both to the ground rolling before he knocked me off. I heard his Arbok moving toward me, but it stopped after I heard Ariana cry out the command "Dragon Rage". That's another one I owed Ariana. Giovanni and I both stood up and fought.

"Arbok!" Giovanni cried. "Kill Ariana and her Heidriegon. Save this one for me, though." I moved toward him and threw a punch, which he easily blocked and countered, knocking me away. "Come on, Logan! That can't be all you have for me!" I growled and turned back toward him before moving in once more. This time I let him make the first move. He halfway connected, but I managed to get a good punch in on this face. He stumbled back a few steps and grabbed his jaw.

"Good arm, good arm." He said to me as I eyed him angrily. I needed to end this as quickly as possible so that I could get Nova some care…for all I knew she didn't have much time left.

*Ariana's POV*

"Dragon Claw!" I cried as my Heidriegon engaged Giovanni's huge Arbok. The gigantic Snake roared at my dragon pokemon as it performed it's attack…It actually roared. Heigriegon was faster than the serpent…but not by much. Eventually, in all probability, the Arbok would catch up to Heidriegon. "Dragon Rage!" I yelled.

Heidriegon let out a blast of dragon fire into the Arbok's head as it charged for him. It didn't seem to do much and the Arbok barely missed him again. My stomach leaped for the safety of my pokemon. The Arbok suddenly stopped…which intensely worried me. It turned and looked at Nova. She was still trying to get to Logan to help him…sweet thing. My stomach dropped as the Arbok moved toward Nova slowly, ready to inject another dose of venom and completely seal her fate.

"Heidriegon! Use dragon pulse!" I yelled. Heidriegon began to move toward the Arbok and charge up a dragon pulse, but the Arbok swiftly turned and launched it's tail into Heidriegon, sending him flying into a wall. My mind continued to race as I thought of something else I could do… Suddenly, to my surprise, the Arbok was distracted by Archer's Seviper and Petrel's Raticate due to the commands from their masters. Proton sent out a Persian that he apparently had stored away. Ariana quickly looked at Heidriegon, who had recovered from his damage.

"Dragon Rush!" I called, prompting Heidreigon to barrel toward the Arbok at ridiculous speed, knocking it down. As Heidriegon stood over the Arbok, Petrel's Raticate used Hyper fang and dug it's fangs deep into the snake. Archer's Seviper then used Iron Tail on the Arbok's head, dazing it.

"Roar of time, Heidriegon!" I yelled out. This was my dragon pokemon's ace in the hole. Heidriegon roared in it's face and the Arbok, already beaten down, let out a massive shriek as it seemed to be distorted heavily. It's body faded in and out as the roar coursed through it and changed it's reality in time and space briefly, making the Arbok faint where it was. I looked quickly over at Petrel and Archer, who withdrew their pokemon and began to move toward the exit that one of the grunts had made for everyone. They nodded at me, and I nodded at them. They helped me…so I supposed that I'd let them get away…for now. I quickly looked over at Logan to see him fighting Giovanni…He seemed to be winning.

*Logan's POV*

I growled as I let yet another fist loose into Giovanni's head. Once I had actually started to take my time in brawling with the villain, I was actually able to get a few good hits in. This latest one stunned him enough to where I could let loose on him, throwing my fists toward his face as much as I could. His fist colliding with my solar plexus stopped me as I bended down over his arm before he uppercutted me in the chin, knocking me onto my back. I groaned and tasted blood in my mouth as I got back up, breathing heavily. Giovanni was decently beaten up…but he probably didn't look nearly as bad as I did at that moment. He had given much more than he had got in this fight, and I was feeling it now. I felt blood run from my nose as my stomach, chest and face throbbed where he had peppered me with skillful blows. He laughed.

"Well now, Logan!" He cried. "Looks like luck isn't what you possess at all! No one's ever lasted this long against me."

"I've been waiting for this rematch, you motherfucker." I said. "I'm gonna make it hurt."

"Not if I do first." He replied with a small laugh. With no more time to waste on idle chatter I launched myself quickly at him, letting out loud grunts as I threw punches, which he dodged easily. He seemed to be having fun with me. After I threw a particularly fast haymaker, I felt a red hot burning pain in my abdominal region…followed by a rush of warm liquid. I looked down to see that Giovanni had buried a four inch blade in me, and I was beginning to bleed. A lot. I looked up at him and grunted deeply before he smiled at me evilly.

"Oh, look what I've done now." He growled before kicking me back and pulling the blade out. I stumbled back and fell onto my side, clutching my stomach. I didn't scream…I merely let out dumb moans as I felt the blood pour out of me. He moved closer to me and kicked me in the side of my wound. Now _that_ made me scream.

"Look what you've _done!_" He cried out angrily as he let loose a punch into my head. "You little prick! Now I have to find a whole new facility! Hire all new recruits!" A flaming piece of debris fell about five feet away from us. I recoiled from the danger, but Giovanni merely stood still over me. I took out his knife and kneeled down next to me.

"At least they won't have to identify your burnt body." He snarled as he held the knife to my throat. This was it. I was going to die. They always say that your life flashes before your eyes before you die…nothing flashed for me. No, all I did was focus on Nova…I had failed to protect her. As I looked upon her unmoving body, tears flooded my eyes.  
>'<em>Nova…If there's any afterlife….I'll see you there…and I'll make it up to you.<em>' I thought as Giovanni grabbed my hair and pulled my head back to expose my neck. I didn't even try to fight him. '_I promise._' This was when Giovanni was interrupted by Ariana throwing her leg into his side, knocking him away from me. She engaged him physically while giving an order to her Heidriegon.

"Use dragon rage, Heidriegon!" She cried out before Giovanni knocked her away with a punch and whipped out a taser and firing it into Heidriegon. It cried out shrilly as it hit the floor and convulsed. Ariana cried out and engaged Giovanni once more. As my vision began to fade, I looked at Nova…she was dead…but I still had something to live for. Alan…Jade…Flametail, Lockjaw, Blaze, Rose and Lucy… They were all still alive…and they were all still worth living for. I gripped my wound and pressed it. I grinded my teeth from the pain to keep myself quiet…but I knew I had to compress it to help stop some of the bleeding. I groggily came to my feet. My legs trembled as I stumbled toward Giovanni and Ariana. My vision faded in and out as I approached them. I only caught glimpses of Ariana chopping Giovanni's throat before disarming him, knocking the knife away. Next thing I saw was Giovanni grab onto Ariana's shoulder and let loose a massive punch into her face. Punch after punch he delivered, but it was not without it's difficulty since Ariana still fought back. He overpowered her though and knocked her down onto her back. He raised a leg to stomp on Ariana's head as I grabbed onto him and pulled him onto the floor. He cried out and tried to fight me, but I had caught him unaware. He was face down and I was on top of his back, gripping his throat with all my might. I squeezed as hard as I could as I beared down with all my weight. He struggled and struggled, but he could barely touch me. He whipped up a foot and hit me in the back. Normally it wouldn't hurt at all, but thanks to my knife wound it felt like a brick thrown at me. I clenched my teeth and squeezed even harder, letting out a rage-filled roar. This man had killed Nova…he had taken her from me. Now I was taking him. He stopped moving after about two minutes of struggle, but I continued to squeeze for another minute. I even felt a significant pop in his throat…must have been his windpipe. I squeezed until I couldn't bear it anymore and I fell off of him, breathing heavier than I ever had in my life. My vision faded fast as I was absolutely certain I was dying.

'_So this is what death feels like…_' I thought. '_Huh…It's surprisingly warm…_'

"Logan…Logan." I heard a familiar voice calling to me from the darkness. I moved toward it…but no matter how much I tried…I just couldn't get closer. I felt a hand on my shoulder but I saw nothing there. "_LOGAN!_" The voice shocked me and I woke up in a hospital room…A tube up my nose and a large bandage on my body. Alan stood over me and more importantly…Nova.

"_Oh…_" Was all I could get out before I reached for Nova. My Typhlosion held back a sob and moved toward me and embraced me gently, minding the wound. I broke down in her embrace. For the first time in a long time, I let it all out and it felt really good. I cried for what seemed like ten minutes before I could finally speak. "I…thought you were dead…"

"I thought _you _were going to be." She said, moving back but putting my hand on her cheek, which I caressed.

"How…I…" I stammered before finally gaining control of myself and looking at Alan. "I thought I was dying…Giovanni stabbed me."

"He did and you were." Alan said. "We're lucky local police saw the fire in the night and sent a fire team to check it out. They found you being pulled out of the building by this lady and her Heidriegon." He gestured to Ariana, who I hadn't noticed sitting in the corner in a chair. I looked at her.

"What…happened?" I asked her.

"What, after you crushed Giovanni's neck?" She asked me with a smile. She had a few cuts and bruises on her face, but she looked to be fine. "I got you and Nova the hell out of the building just in time for the fire department to rush you to the hospital and Nova to the Pokemon Center. All the experts consider both of your current situations miracles. They say that you both should have been dead by the time they got you there."

"What about Team Rocket?" I asked in my raspy voice. "The rest of them I mean?"

"They're spread pretty thin. The other executives are still out there…but they won't last long without their leader." Ariana said.

"She told me everything that happened. How you and Nova were abducted right outside our apartment. And…what they were going to _do to you_." Alan said. "I knew something was up as soon as I found that note. You would never just pick up and leave. So I called the cops."

"I'm glad you did." I said.

"Speaking of the cops…" Ariana said. "When they interviewed me. I told them everything about Giovanni. Who he was and the things he did…and how you killed him." My stomach dropped. I was hard pressed to think that I'd be charged for murder, but who knows with this fucked up legal system we have.

"And?" I asked her.

"And…" She said before taking on a wide smirk. "You're now a nationwide hero."

**Author's Note: **Holy shit, that was a fun chapter to write! Next chapter coming soon. PEACE.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"A…a hero?" I asked Ariana, extremely confused. "What do you mean?"

"I did you a little favor." Ariana said with a smirk. "I basically gave you all the credit for destroying Team Rocket. Because technically you _did_ kill Giovanni…even though you didn't do it without help. God, I didn't think you had it in you. You basically crushed his neck." I became slightly nauseous at the comment, remembering that I did indeed kill a man…even though he tried to kill me.

"Your face is all over the news!" Nova said. "They want you to make a statement."

"But not until you're all better." Alan said. "That knife wound you have is pretty nasty. You were practically dead when you got here and if it wasn't for Ariana…you probably would be." I sighed heavily and looked down at my large bandage.

"How…How long has it been?" I asked.

"A week." Nova said. "Since you were brought in it's been a week." Had I been standing the statement would have floored me. I looked at them completely dumbfounded, my eyes widened in disbelief.

"But…" I began.

"They were saying you were gonna die when you got here." Ariana said. "They even cleared you out a place in the morgue." The statement chilled me to the bone…they actually made a place…for my corpse.

"After they gave you the blood transfusion…you began to recover. But after that, you kind of developed a mini-coma." Alan said. "They were amazed your body even continued to function at all. They were pretty sure that you'd come out of it, though. So we just waited and…well…here you are."

"But what about Nova?" I asked. "She got bitten…"

"She was almost dead too." Ariana said. "But the pokemon center patched her right up. Pokemon have a funny way of recovering much better than humans do. Such fragile creatures we are…"

"But that Arbok!" I said. "It was so fucking massive! I mean, what was it?"

"Giovanni had experimented on an Arbok he found…injected it with all kinds of mutagens and chemicals until it became…well, that." Ariana explained to me. "I took it into a poke ball just before the building collapsed. I'm keeping it with me until further notice." As Ariana finished speaking, the doctor came into the room and smiled happily. He was a mulatto man with pleasant facial features and a shaved head.

"Ah, it's good to see that you're back in the land of the living, Logan." He said. "How's the wound treating you?" I looked down at my bandage again before responding.

"Pretty well, I guess…" I said. "As well as it could, anyway. It's itching a bit."

"Yeah, those are the stitches." He said. "I'm sorry, but we're gonna have to leave those in for a while until it heals."

"When do you think that's going to be?" I asked. "Because apparently, the press wants me to make a statement on the…downfall of Team Rocket?" I looked at Ariana questioningly, who nodded in approval.

"Ah, yes. I heard about that." He said. "A young man like you…single-handedly taking down a national crime syndicate with his Typhlosion…it's amazing. Your wound should be properly healed in about a month and a half. You can leave in two weeks, but you won't be able to engage in any strenuous activity until it is fully healed and we remove the stitches."

"You hear that?" Nova said to me, raising an eyebrow. "You get to stay home and watch movies and play video games for a month and a half." The doctor motioned to Nova.

"I've actually been meaning to ask you when you woke up…how did you teach your Typhlosion to speak?" He asked. "And so eloquently too."

"Why thank you very much, kind sir." Nova said with a smile.

"I began teaching her way back when I first got her as a Cyndaquil. I just kept at it until she knew at least semi-functional English…from there she just kind of developed on her own." I said to him.

"That must have been very difficult, getting her to that stage." The doctor said before putting a hand up toward Nova. "No offense." Nova smiled and nodded.

"Oh yeah. It took up a lot of my time and a lot of kids made fun of me for it. They'd see me out in my front yard sitting across from this little Cyndaquil with a small marker board trying to teach her English. You should have seen their faces when I got her to ask me if she could have dinner in front of them." I continued. He laughed.

"I can imagine." He said. "Well, I have to go and see another patient. You rest easy. I'll have a nurse come check on you in a couple hours." I nodded at him and smiled.

"Thanks, Doctor." I said. "I appreciate it."

"It's what I do." He said. "Oh, and that small control panel on the side of the arm rest is the TV remote." I looked and saw the buttons before nodding at him. Ariana stood and moved closer to the bed.

"I guess I'll take that as my cue to leave." She said. I couldn't help but frown. After all we'd been through it felt like a comfort to have her there.

"Aw, come on. At least watch a movie." I said to her.

"No can do, Tiger." She said. "I've got things to do and not enough time to do them. Don't worry, you'll see me around." She blew me a kiss before walking toward the door. "Later." She said before leaving. Alan waited until she closed the door behind her and acted like he was grabbing her ass.

"Holy _fuck_ she is hot!" Alan said quietly. "I mean…_Gooodd._"

"She helped me escape." I said with fondness. "Without her…Nova and I would have died in that facility…I owe her a lot." I sighed deeply before the door opened again. Jade stood in the doorway and smiled before waving.

"Jade!" I said. "Hey, how're you doing?" Jade moved to the bed and hugged me gently.

'I was so worried.' She said to me, wiping tears from her eyes. 'You and Nova just disappearing out of the blue and reappearing a day later almost dead in the hospital…'

"We're okay now, though." I said before looking down at my bandage. "Well…semi-okay, I guess." Jade eyed the bandage worriedly.

'I heard you got stabbed…' She said. 'What happened?'

"I fist-fought the Leader of Team Rocket." I said. "Shouldn't have expected him to play fair."

'He didn't get away, did he?' Jade asked.

"From what Ariana said, Logan crushed his throat. Even _with _the stab wound." She said with a smirk. "My man's a genuine badass."

'I saw on the news that you basically took down Team Rocket by yourself.' Jade said. 'Is that true?'

"Oh _God_ no." I said. "I would've been killed if it wasn't for Ariana's help. But she told the cops it was all me, and now I'm some hero to the public." I said.

'And this _Ariana_ woman…' Jade said. 'She was the one moving out of the room a minute ago?'

"Yep, that's her." Alan said. "Got a nice tight ass, doesn't she, Jade?" Jade giggled and gave Alan a small psychic push, which sent him back a few steps. I laughed heartily but stopped myself as I felt a jolt of pain from my stab wound.

"Alright, alright you two." I said with a smile as I pressed the power button on the remote on the bed. "Let's see what's on TV."

I've never appreciated the wonderful gift of Television as much as I did when I was in that hospital room. Alan wanted to bring the Xbox so I could play _Skyrim_ or _Borderlands 2_, but the hospital wouldn't allow it. So I basically sat and watched TV all day long. I actually watched a full marathon of _Breaking Bad_, which has come to be my favorite show of all time. The meth-making adventures of Walter White and Jesse Pinkman had come to be kind of an obsession for me. Nova and Jade actually developed small crushes on Aaron Paul and whenever Skyler would do something just to spite Walter, Alan and I would discuss how we'd like to jump through the screen and punch her.

"OH, SHIT!" I cried out, smiling widely as another episode ended. "Walt's such a badass! Gus is gonna go crazy!"

"You think so?" Alan asked. "I think Walt's gonna get the better of him."

"Well duh, of course he is." I said. "But Walt just killed two of his dealers just to save Jesse." I said. "Gus is gonna go fucking nuts."

"I just hope Jesse doesn't die." Nova said. "I'd stop watching if that happened."

"No you wouldn't." I said to her, raising an eyebrow. Nova giggled.

"You're right. I wouldn't." She said with a small blush. The doctor walked into the room and smiled upon looking at the screen.

"Ah, Breaking Bad?" He asked.

"A marathon's been going since yesterday morning." I said. "It's so awesome."

"Yes, it is. I have quite an affinity for the show myself." He said before looking at his clipboard. "So, how are we doing today?" He asked me courteously.

"No itching. Just like yesterday and the day before that." I said. He nodded and looked at his clipboard once more.

"Alright." He said. "I don't see anything wrong with you checking out of here tomorrow morning."

"Seriously?" I asked him, smiling widely. "I can leave?" He laughed and nodded.

"Yes." He said. "I know it seems like you're in some sort of prison…"

"Are you kidding?" I said. "No classes or work, three square meals a day being brought to me…This is awesome! I'm just saying that it's gonna be great to go home." He nodded at me.

"Yes, it will." He replied. "Plus, you're taking up room. Other patient need space too, you know!" He said the last sentence jovially and we all chuckled. "But seriously, please enjoy your last night here. Dinner will be up shortly. Tonight is pasta, I believe. Alfredo."

"Nice." I said.

"Go ahead and finish up watching Breaking Bad." The doctor said with a smile. "I'll be back to check on you in a few hours." I nodded at him and he left as soon as the next episode of Breaking Bad started. Nova climbed up into the bed with me as the badass theme song played. She took my hand in hers and gave it a small squeeze. I squeezed it back as we settled in. Dinner came shortly afterwards and the pasta was delicious. As the marathon ended for the night, Alan and Jade got up and started to head out of the room.

"Alright, man. You relax." Alan said, giving me a quick hug.

"See you tomorrow." I said as he hugged Nova. Jade gave Nova a quick hug herself before hugging me.

'All your other pokemon are so excited.' Jade said happily. 'See you tomorrow.' They left Nova and I in the hospital room. Some shitty infomercial came on AMC at that point, so we just turned it to one of those 24/7 movie channels. Nova turned the volume down a bit before laying in the bed with me. She lovingly stroked my hair as we watched _Ace Ventura: Pet Detective_. We laughed together at Jim Carrey's stellar comedy but eventually began to kiss each other. It came to the point where we just continued to kiss each other in the bed. Neither of us felt much like sex at that moment. I kissed her head before looking down at her.

"Nova…can I…ask you something?"

"Sure, Logan." She said before looking at me. "What's up?"

"What exactly was going on with you back at the Team Rocket headquarters?" I asked her. "I mean, I've never seen you act like that and you've _never_ ignored me before."

"I…I…" Nova stuttered, nervous at my inquiry.

"Oh, don't worry." I said to her. "I'm not mad. If you hadn't done that, we'd both be dead. I'm just a little concerned. It…scared me. You looked like some predator in the wild, not…you, you know?" She gulped silently.

"I honestly don't know what happened." Nova said to me. "I felt like my instincts took over and my mind checked out for a bit. I knew I was fighting for our lives, but I also felt…alive. Like for the first time I was doing what nature intended me for."

"Your nature intended you to kill?" I asked her.

"Well, look at my teeth." Nova said. "I'm a carnivore. I'm fast…powerful. I was made to hunt prey. I don't, of course. I eat cooked food and I live in a house that I help keep clean. But if I was in the wild…I don't know…Maybe I'd do just fine for myself."

"At least your skills are kept up by battles." I said. "I can't imagine what I'd do if you just stopped kicking ass all of a sudden." Nova giggled and snuggled into my side and closed her eyes.

"Me either." She said contentedly. I scoffed and kissed her on the head, making her ears lay back.

"Good night, Nova." I said to her.

"Good night." She said. "I love you." I smiled down at her.

"I love you too." I said. My sexual time with Ariana stuck out in my head, but I pushed it aside. That was all a distant memory now. All that mattered at this point was Nova…and I was going to prove it to her.

As I walked out of the hospital, I actually laughed as I was offered a wheelchair.

"Ah, what the hell." I said. "Beats walking." I sat down and looked at Nova as the orderly wheeled me through the lobby. We passed my doctor, who gave us a wave and I smile. We returned the wave and arrived on the front sidewalk of the hospital. I sighed and stood up out of my chair before walking toward my car waiting out in the parking lot. I smiled at it fondly as I put my hand on it before promptly crying out at my hand getting burned by the hot metal. Nova laughed.

"Even now after all this time, you burn me." I said, shaking my head at the car. "Why, baby?"

"Just get in the car." She said, rolling her eyes. We drove all the way back to the apartment and moved up that stairs.

"Ah, it's good to be back." I mused. "I'm actually kind of dreading getting out and making that press statement."

"Oh, come on." Nova said. "It's your chance to cement your heroism to the whole nation. You'll be great."

"But I mean really, you can't-" I was interrupted by Alan, Jade, All my other pokemon, Professor Deveraux and my parents yelling "SURPRISE!" At me. My other pokemon all charged toward me and embraced me happily. Blaze, Lucy and Rose gave me small little kisses all over my face as Lockjaw and Flametail hugged onto me.

"AHH! Hey, guys!" I said, hugging them back before feeling a distinct pain in my side. "Oh! Watch the stab!" They all backed up apologetically. I moved toward Alan and gave him a hug before turning toward my parents. "Mom…dad…" I said, squeezing them both. I then gave Jade a hug before shaking Professor Deveraux's hand. They had all come to visit me in the hospital, but this was kind of a new beginning for all of us. I was home, and I was for all intents and purposes, planning to stay.

"Now!" The professor said, clapping his hands together. "I was told cake would be involved here." We all laughed before filing into the dining area. After a lovely get together and great socializing and catching up with my parents, they left. I knew they'd be at the press statement, but it was still a bit sad to see them leave. Professor Deveraux stayed and regarded me.

"So…" He said. "The hero that destroyed Team Rocket." I laughed nervously.

"Ha ha…yeah." I said. "They're gone and stuff."

"And stuff?" He said to me. "You crushed their leader's throat _after_ they'd kidnapped you!"

"Yeah." I said. "That did happen…" It was definitely true…but everything else seemed a bit…fabricated. I looked at my college professor and raised an eyebrow. "So…when's the statement gonna happen?"

"In about half an hour." He said as he regarded his watch.

"Where?" I asked.

"At the College." He said. "I already told you all of this back at the hospital."

"I was most likely doped up on painkillers, professor." I deadpanned at him.

"Oh, very well." He said. "It's in half an hour at the college and I'll be up there with you. As well as Nova. I feel it'd be…poignant."

"What, are you my manager now?" I asked him. "Now that I'm some sort of celebrity?"

"Except you're not paying me." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"_I _haven't even been payed." I said.

"We might want ot go ahead and leave now." He said. "So we can prepare properly." I nodded and hugged each of my pokemon before recalling them back into their poke balls.

"Oh, and professor?" I said to him.

"Alan and Jade come up on the stage with me and Nova." I said. "We went through the whole tournament together." The professor sighed deeply before pinching the bridge between his eyebrows and nodding.

"This kid doesn't give me a break…Very well." He said. "Now let's go before it gets too late!" We moved quickly to the professor's car. I jumped into the passenger seat and Nova, Alan and Jade squeezed into the back seat.

"Sorry for the tight fit." The professor said to them. "I hadn't anticipated you two would be coming with us."

"I thought we had to go before it was too late." I said to the professor as he started his car.

"That was merely an instigator to get the four of you moving." He said. "Before you all got to talking again."

"I was talking to my parents who I hadn't seen for a month before I was put in the hospital." I said to the professor. "Forgive me if I wanted to see how they'd been."

"It's understandable." He said. "But even so, we have a schedule to keep." He said schedule in that weird British way… "Shedule" Like that fusion between the words "Shed" and "Mule". He drove crazily and haphazardly, weaving through traffic. We received the angry yells and birds from fellow drivers along the way. Everyone, save for the professor, was gripping hard onto some stable part of the car.

"Uh…professor?" Nova said. "Could you slow down a bit?"

"I would, but we're behind-"

"_Shedule._" I interrupted him. "Yeah, we get it. But we might just die on the way there."

"Nonsense." He said. "I used to be one of the top taxi drivers in Britain."

"Barely anyone drives in their own car in Britain!" Alan said, his eyebrows raising.

"Exactly!" The professor cried before pulling an extra sharp turn. We eventually arrived at the college to see a large amount of news vans and crews.

"Damn…" I said, spellbound.

"It's a rather big deal when the hero who defeated Team Rocket single-handedly makes a public appearance." The professor said.

"I'm in public all the time." I said.

"No…you don't…it's a…journalism…term." The professor said. He stopped himself and put a hand up. "Let's just get you ready." We got out of the car and moved through a small crowd of paparazzi. I've got to admit, it felt really good hearing "Mr. McAllister!, Mr. McAllister!" From all the reporters and photographers. I looked at them for a quick moment before flashing a smile and sticking a thumb up into the air.

"Alright, enough limelight for you, asshole." Alan said before giving me a small shove. I laughed as we moved into the prep room behind the amphitheater stage. The professor sat me down and began smoothing my hair and applying a thin layer of blush to my face.

"Hey!" I cried out indignantly.

"For the cameras." He said. "Trust me, this isn't a makeover." I sighed heavily and let him continue. After he finished up, he stood up in front of me and smiled down at me happily before looking out the small window.

"It's packed out there." He said. "Looks like it's about that time." I stood up and walked to the door leading out into the backstage area. I entered backstage and waited for a moment, at the prompting of the professor holding a hand up. He put on a headset and whispered into it before nodding quickly.

"What the hell am I supposed to say?" I asked him.

"Just talk about what happened and offer to take questions afterwords." The professor said. "You'll do fine. I have faith in you." I rolled my eyes and looked forward.  
>"Moment of truth, bro." Alan said. "Let's get out there and kick ass."<p>

"I'm so excited for you, Logan!" Nova said happily. The professor made a "Go on" gesture with his hand, prompting me, Nova, Alan and Jade to enter onto the stage. The crowd cheered happily at my presence, which filled me with a certain sense of euphoria. I was able to pick out my parents, Ariana, and even a few friends from my high school years. Nova stood right next to me, and Alan and Jade stood a little further back. As I approached the podium covered in microphones, I waved to the crowd and they finally simmered down.

"I wouldn't call myself a hero, ladies and gentlemen….I really wouldn't. And here's why. All of this started back when my cousin Alan here and I were invited to attend the national pokemon battle tournament. Great trainers from across the nation had gathered there to battle and test their strengths and bonds with their pokemon. My Typhlosion Nova and I proved to be quite a team, as did Alan and his Gardevoir, Jade. Against our expectations, we actually made it to the final round of the tournament…but that is when everything went wrong. Team Rocket, and evil and villainous crime syndicate attacked the tournament and accosted everyone there as well as Myself, Nova, Alan and Jade. They made ridiculous demands, but thanks to the efforts of the Pokemon Rangers, they were stopped in the midst of their plan." I said. The crowd was dead silent as they listened to my speech. "Everything went quite well after that, despite the sad and painful memory of the fallen. My college career had actually begun to pick up and I was getting along quite well. But suddenly, Nova and I were abducted by Team Rocket in our own front yard. They took us to their headquarters and were going to do heinous and awful experiments on the two of us. That is, until Nova gained the strength to break out of her cell. With my coordination and her abilities, Nova and I fought through Team Rocket's grunts and eventually came to our exit. That is, until Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, cut us off with his own pokemon. As Nova engaged Giovanni's Arbok, I fought him. I was able to kill him, but not without suffering a heinous knife wound in the belly from him. If it wasn't for the efforts of the police, I probably wouldn't be here right now saying this to you all. I wouldn't call myself a hero. I did what anyone would have done had they been put in that situation. I survived. That's all I did. I'll take questions now." The press people scrambled, raising their microphones at me. I selected a pretty blonde woman.

"Yes. You." I said.

"How did you kill Giovanni, Mr. McAllister, if you don't mind me asking?" She said.

"I don't mind." I said. "I don't remember much of it, honestly. I was told I strangled him. Next?" I then selected an older man with thick glasses.

"What were Team Rocket going to do to you and Nova?" He asked.

"I remember Giovanni saying they were going to fuse our bodies and minds together to create the ultimate soldier. A plan I'm confident would have failed and resulted in my and my pokemon's deaths. Next question?" I pointed to a silver haired, middle aged woman.

"What, if any, information can you give us about the wanted Team Rocket executives Proton, Archer and Petrel?" She asked.

"I honestly don't know about the investigation." I said. "But I'm confident that the police are doing everything they possibly can. Next." After selecting a young man who couldn't have been more than my age, he began.

"What is your relationship with your Typhlosion like?" He asked. The question honestly knocked me for a bit of a loop. My mind buzzed with possibilities of things that I could say. But I finally settled on something.

"Nova and I…We've never been apart since I was six years old. We've always gone everywhere together." I took her hand where we stood, making her blush intensely. "She's always been there for me when I've needed someone to talk to and she's never left my side no matter what I've done." I looked at her and smiled widely. She looked back at me, her eyes a little frantic, asking "What are you going to do?"

"I love her." I said, before pulling her close to me. Our chests pressed together and I looked into her eyes before kissing her on the stage, in front of every single one of those people.

Well, I did decide that I was gonna prove it to her.

Nova smiled into the kiss, finally realizing how much I truly did love her. The crowd was completely silent. Suddenly Alan let out a happy cheer, making a lot of the crowd erupt in applause as well. There were definitely more than a few outraged looks sent our way, but neither of us cared at all. The crowd died down and I approached the microphones on the podium.

"Yes, I am aware of the fact that I just kissed my Typhlosion." I said into the mics. "If you've got a problem with that, you can fuck off." The crowd cheered once more as I exited the stage with my arm wrapped around Nova. Alan and Jade followed us and as soon as I got backstage, Nova kissed me gratefully.

"I love you, Logan!" She said, squeezing me lovingly.

"I may have just ruined my whole life by doing that, but goddamn it felt good." I said to Nova, who giggled.

"No, you haven't ruined your life." The professor said from behind me. "It's not illegal anymore." I cringed as I turned around, preparing to be berated for my vulgarity in front of such a large crowd.

"Yeah…" I said.

"I must say that I'm a bit surprised by this revelation." He said. "But I won't judge you for being with your pokemon. Who knows? _I_ just might give it a try." He gave off a hearty laugh.

"Glad to know that, professor." I said as I shook his hand.

"Call me James, Logan." He said with a smile and a nod.

"I'll see you in class Monday, James." I said with a small nod. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to go home and get some damn sleep."

The crowd was easy enough to get through since I had this newfound goal to get through and go home to rest. We arrived at the apartment and immediately sat down on the couch in the living room.

"So…" Alan said. "That was ballsy as hell." I laughed.

"Well…I dunno." I said. "I felt the need to do it, you know? To…prove my love or some shit." Alan snickered and slugged my shoulder.

"Gaaaayyy." He said. "Hey, you want some dinner? Chicken nuuugeeets." He tried to tantalize me with the food and I laughed as I shook my head.

"No, man. I'm good." I said. "I'm not really that hungry." He shrugged and put the nuggets on a pan before beginning to bake them.

"More for me then." He said. Jade approached Nova and me before smiling at us happily.

'I'm very happy for the two of you.' She said. 'This certainly seems to be a big step for your relationship.' I nodded.

"Yeah, I know." I said. "I have a feeling things are going to be a bit ridiculous from this point on."

The four of us sat in the living room and talked for a bit before Nova and I finally went to bed. She laid her head on my chest and giggled as I stroked her head.

"I love the way that feels." She said softly.

"Don't get too used to it, babe because I'm about to be dead to the world." I said to her. She looked into my eyes for a moment.

"Listen…I…don't know what to say about…" She said.

"Hey, don't worry about it." I said. "If you don't know what to say, then you don't have to say anything."

"I just…thank you." She said before giving me a kiss. "It really…made me feel whole." She continued to kiss me and it began to escalate.

'_Oh, boy._' I thought. '_Here we go._' Nova began to straddle me and my member began to harden. I grunted as I felt it rub against her lower lips. She moaned happily and continued to grind against me until she was good and wet. She then got off of me and lowered herself down to where her face was in front of my groin. She stroked it lovingly through my boxers before taking it out and squeezing it gently. Nova giggled at me as I gasped at her squeezes. She squeezed it some more and began stroking it. She'd alternate between fast and slow stroking and she'd sometimes stop to squeeze it hard. It was a great feeling and I merely just laid back and enjoyed the ride. I eventually came and it landed on her breasts, to which she giggled.

"Quite a load tonight." She said sultrily. I sighed and looked down at her.

"Yeah well…" I said. "You just turn me on. So what, you're not gonna…"

"Oh, don't worry." Nova said. "Tonight is all about you. Don't worry about me. Just lay back." She said before taking my manhood into her mouth. She sucked on it slowly and methodically, moving her tongue around it in a way that showed me that she wasn't just trying to get me off as quickly as possible. I was still in my refractory period, so I couldn't get hard at that moment, but she still kept at it until I was able to get it up again. When I became hard in her mouth, she gained a new vigor to her sucking and moved faster. This was a procedure…and an awesome one at that. She rubbed a hand on my upper pelvic area and up my belly before moving it down to grip the base of my member. It wasn't long before I came into her mouth and had to rest again. But as soon as I was ready to go again, she moved her rear end above my length and sank it all the way to the hilt in her tail hole. She moaned loudly as she bounced up and down on my member. I wasn't able to do much of the movements due to my still-healing injury, but she definitely took care of it on that front. As she bounced up and down on my member, she began to finger herself. She came before I did. Her juices squirted out onto my body and she started rubbing them over my chest. This made me lose it inside her. I grunted deeply and held onto her thighs as I let it all out. She got off of me and we caught our breath together before she stood up.

"Just wait here until you're ready again." She said. "And then come into the bathroom for the finale."

"I'm already…" I said, almost out of breath from my three previous orgasms. "Getting excited…" She giggled and moved into the bathroom.

"Don't make me wait long…" She said. Goddamn, she could be so sexy. I watched her well rounded rear as she moved into the bathroom before she shut the door. I looked down at my currently limp dick.

"You motherfucker…" I whispered at it. It didn't take me long to get it back up. Five…seven minutes tops. I stood up and moved into the bathroom to find Nova fingering herself on the toilet.

"Right on time." She said to me. "Get in the bathtub." I did as she said and she pulled a bottle of baby-oil out from beneath the counter. I'd used it to masturbate before, but the sight of it excited me due to the many possibilities that it had. She began to squirt the baby oil on me. When she finished, she smiled at me.

"Rub yourself down…stroke yourself for me." She said. I had no problems with this and I got my whole body lubed up and began to stroke my erect length. Nova began touching herself at the sight. I have to admit, this voyeurism was turning me on quite a bit. She spread a towel on the ground beneath her and began to squirt baby oil on herself. I watched it cascade down her breasts and down her abdomen. My cock pulsed at the sight. She rubbed herself down with the stuff before me. She then squirted a whole bunch of it into her hand before putting the bottle onto the counter and fingering herself with the large amount of it. She then got into the bathtub and straddled me. The baby oil between us was maddeningly sexy and she started grinding herself on me. Her natural moisture combined with the baby oil to make it nearly unbearable. Then as quickly as she began, she shoved my dick inside of her. The lube and her juices cascaded down my groin as we began vigorously fucking. She shoved her breasts in my face.

"Suck them…suck them…" She said huskily between breaths. I did exactly that and even bit her nipple a bit. She cried out happily as I began to finger her ass as I pounded into her. Our bodies gyrated against each other. Her fur rubbed on my skin and the oil just made it so much better. She came extra hard and I felt her liquids shoot out of her onto my groin, but I continued to screw her as hard as I could. Her eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled out of her mouth.

"Oh god!…Oh god!" She cried as she came a second time, squirting more juices onto me. I finally came at that moment and continued pounding her as I shot my spunk inside her. It erupted from me and leaked out of her lower lips onto my groin. We both struggled to catch our breaths and when we did, I turned on the shower to wash the oil off. We made out as we washed each other. I occasionally messed with her lower lips a bit and she moaned into my mouth. But I eventually got completely washed off. I stood up and looked down at Nova, who began to finger herself.

"You're not clean yet?" I asked her.

"No…" She said. "I've still got more to wash off." I laughed quietly and got down before sticking my tongue inside her for a few moments and taking some of her juices into my mouth before going up and kissing her. She swallowed her own fluids as I separated.

"I'll be in bed." I said. "Come find me when you finish up."

The next morning I went into the kitchen and sat down at the coffee table before turning on the Xbox. I began playing BioShock. I started a play through of the story mode on hard. Nova came into the room and sat next to me just as I had started to fight the first Big Daddy.

"Oh God." She said. "The Big Daddies freak me out."

"I love 'em." I said. "Where are Alan and Jade?"

"Still asleep." She said. "You were already zonked out by the time I got out of the shower, so I came in here and got a glass of juice. I could totally hear them pounding away." I laughed wryly and paused the game. I looked over at Nova and smiled lovingly at her.

"Last night was amazing." I said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Nova said as she snuggled into me. "It's the least I can do for what you did last night at the press briefing."

"I meant every word if it, you know." I said.

"I know." Nova said. "I'd be foolish to think otherwise." Bioshock remained paused as I merely sat and held Nova lovingly. We sat for what felt like a long time before Alan and Jade came walking out of the room.

"You know, you two…_inspired_ Jade and I with the sounds of your intense throes of passion." Alan said. Jade blushed heavily and fidgeted with her hands.

"Alright, smartass." I said. "Let's go get some breakfast."

"Where?" He asked me.

"How about that little corner café?" I asked.

'Oh! You mean that one with the croissants?' Jade asked me happily. I nodded.

"Yep. That's the one." I said.

"Let's go, then." Alan said. "Wanna take everyone and go for a walk around that lake when we get back?" I nodded happily.

"That actually sounds like a great idea." I said with a large smile.

And so, I walked with my cousin, his pokemon and my lover to that little breakfast place on the corner. We had breakfast and returned to take everyone on a walk…but this walk felt different. I held Nova's hand the whole way through it…And it didn't just feel like we were going around the lake…it felt like we were going into our future together.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:** Well, you guys, it has been a journey. One I've been tempted to give up on…but you guys have kept me going and I cannot thank you enough. This has been a blast and I really had fun writing it. Thank you all! PEACE.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, everyone!

It's been a while since you've heard of me, yes, I know. But I have an exciting announcement to make.

I re-read through The Gathering, and while it supplies me of a lot of pleasant (and sexy) memories, the writing style and format of the first three quarters of the story is just GOD AWFUL. So I'm deciding to re-write the story! This new re-mastered version comes complete with new characterization, more story content, and more smut, as I'm sure you're happy to be reading. Expect the first chapter of The Gathering: Re-Mastered to be released in the coming days!

Let me know what you think of this idea in a review! PEACE.


End file.
